Unexpected
by DarkTragicAngel
Summary: Second World War. The story of a SS-officer and a Jew. Nazi Cartman plays cruel games with Kyle, but as their lives strangly cross each other, they fall in a spiral of sadism and dependency. Pairing Kyle/Cartman ... contains shocking scenes!
1. Unknown

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park…whatever; I'll do what I want!

* * *

The day came. The day they so long feared for. It finally came. The Broflovski's were lead by screaming men with weapons, pushing them and ordering to walk faster. They received less than five minutes to pack their belongings, under the constant pressure of yelling soldiers. Kyle had grabbed quickly his violin, which he cherished so much, while his little brother desperately put some of his favorite toys in his trunk. They came out of the building and breathed the fresh night air from which they were several years deprived of. Kyle noticed as they walked closer to a military truck that people had agglomerated in the streets to see what was going on. He sorrowfully saw the family Marsh stare in agony, as they were powerless to stop what was happening. All these years the Marshes had help this Jewish family to live in secrecy in the attic of an old man's shop. It pained Kyle to see his best friend's eyes water as he was pushed inside the truck. He wanted to yell out his name and was sure his friend wanted to do the same. But they kept their mouth for they both knew what for consequences that could enroll. He took a last look at Stan before the doors were shut right on front of his face. All source of light disappeared and the space became darker than night itself.

They travelled for ages and finally arrived to a train station. Kyle saw an officer gathering a large mass of people with the yellow David star on their coats. It was freezing outside, but the mix of emotions seemed to cast the cold feeling away. Kyle could hear his mother talking softly to Ike, as she pressed his little body against her breast. He felt his father hand on his shoulder and looked at him. His glare was fixed on the screaming officer. His expression was grave and made him look older. Only after a while did he look at his oldest son's face and his expression softened a bit, in a very sad caring and loving manner. The great mob of Jews was forcibly pushed into a train compartment. Kyle could not tell if the space was small or if it was filled up with too many people. Bodies were pressed against each other. The cold air was quickly replaced by an unbearable heavy and damp heat. There was lack of air. People were screaming. People were fainting. People were dying. Kyle closed his eyes. His ears ached from all the screaming. He tried to focus in his mother's soft voice singing a lullaby in his brother's ears. The tried to focus in the firm grasp of his father's hands round his chest, making him feel safe, protected. He concentrated in these things and his thoughts run away to the Marshes. He wondered how they were; he wondered how Stan was feeling. He wondered if they would ever see each other again…

Kyle lost complete track of time. He felt tired and hot. His muscles were aching from standing in the same position for hours. He noticed the screams were fading. The people were starting to silence. He felt the tiredness slowly take over his mind and body and felt himself unwillingly fall into a light doze. They traveled and traveled. Not knowing what their destination was. Not knowing was the future awaited for them. There were traveling to the complete void of the unknown.

_

* * *

A/N_

_My very first South Park story! It'll consist out of short chapters, makes the reading easier and pleasant. I'm enjoying writing this one; hope you'll enjoy reading it too._

_By the way, I'm not English, so if there are grammatical mistakes, please send me a personal message so I can correct it._

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Hell

Kyle suddenly opened his eyes. The train stopped moving. A horrible disgusting smell of sweat, vomit and piss invaded his nostrils. There was an unbearable silence in the train compartment, like the calm before the storm. A few people murmured "what's going on" and soft cries were heard. Kyle could hear some men's voices outside, but he could not figure out what they were saying. The silence grew as the tension increased.

Suddenly the sliding door was opened. A sharp light blinded the mass of Jews which blinked with pain. A couple of soldiers started grabbing the people, forcing them quickly outside, making many of them fall down on the dirty ground. Kyle felt the bitter cold attack his body like sharp knives and thought for a few seconds that he was going the black out. When he stood up to find his family, his eyes met instead a big blur of chaos. People were still being violently dragged out of the train. The soldiers were yelling hysterically, hitting and pushing people out of the way. He saw people screaming in pain, agony and panic as their suitcases were ripped out from their hands. Kyle saw a soldier come out of nowhere and push him so hard that he fell down. For his great despair, he saw the man take his trunk and violin away from him and throw it on a pile of suitcases. He lifted up and wanted to go after his violin, but instead another soldier grabbed him and pushed him towards a mass of men. He quickly looked around trying again to find his family when, in the mist of confusion, he recognized his mother's screams. He followed her desperate yells and to his own desolation saw a soldier forcibly trying to separate his mother from of his father and little brother's arms. Kyle wanted to reach his mother and help her free herself from the soldier. But before he had the chance, a second one came and the two men managed to drag her away in the opposite direction. He saw the tears stream out her eyes as she yelled out her son's names. Kyle and Ike both had the urge of running behind her, but their father quickly pulled them both back. Kyle looked back revolted and noticed he's father was very pale.

"Kyle, Ike, there's nothing we can do…we have to stick together." He shouted between the noises.

"But they took mom…" Ike's words were cut by his father.

"I think they want to separate women from men here." Mr. Broflovski replied.

Kyle looked around and indeed, soldiers were taking women away in a different direction. He saw other mothers being separated from their children, lovers divided by soldiers, young and old, with no exceptions. Before he knew the group Jew men was amassed and guided by the commands of German soldiers. Only then did Kyle notice the strange red glow in the sky and the sickening smell of something really, really bad. Like death bodies.

The group was aligned. One by one, the Jews had to stand on front of a soldier and a man in a white lab coat. The Jews had to undress completely and be quickly examined by the doctor (he looked mainly to the eyes, mouth and hair). He doctor would say something at the soldier and the Jew would be sent whether to the left (still naked but carrying his own clothes) or sent to the right (dressed in a blue and white stripped uniform). After the short examination the three male Broflovski's received their own uniform. It was made of very thin material and Kyle felt very cold in it. They walked by an open field where hundreds of men were doing heavy work in the same uniforms they had just received. Kyle looked shocked at the revelation of his near future. These men were unusually thin, looked weary and defeated like if all life's lust was taken away from them.

They reached an area full of long wooden barracks. The soldier pushed them into one of them. Inside there were already some men waiting for them, under the supervision of two soldiers. When the room finally was filled up, a tall blond man came in. Seeing his uniform and the respectful reaction of the other two soldiers, this was most certainly a general. The man looked with great hate at the Jews and started reading the instructions in a very loud voice:

"Willkommen in Dachau camp! This will be your last home! Barrack D34 is now your residence! It's your responsibility to keep it clean and in order! You will wake up every day at 6.00, wash yourselves and eat breakfast! At 7.00 you will stand outside for the calling. Then you will receive further instructions for your tasks in the camp! You will work till 12.00 and lunch! Then you'll continue work were you stopped! You'll work until 19.00 and then retire to your barrack! You are forbidden to speak while working, you are forbidden to walk around the camp after 19.00 and you are never to have any belongings! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

The Jews responded an awkward yes and the general left the barrack. The soldiers too stepped outside, clearly guarding the entrance. Everybody looked at each other sharing looks of confusion and fear. Kyle, together with his father and little brother, explored the barrack. They found a large room filled with wooden tables and chairs. No doubt it was the common dining room. The following division had several lines of wooden triple banks. Kyle noticed they were too small for the average man. The mattresses were made of a strange material and he concluded were uncomfortable and did not provide enough heat. The toilets and bathroom were also common, the compartments way too small for the amount of people living in it.

Kyle took one of the beds and his brother went to lay close to him. His father stood next to them and stroked his children's hair. They stayed there like forever, in silence, ignoring the sounds of mourning or anger that surrounded them. Kyle closed his eyes. He just wanted to forget where he was. He only wanted to feel the warmth coming from his little brother's body, and feel the comforting touch of this father's fingers in his hair. He wondered where his mother was. How she was doing. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He wondered if he ever would get out alive of this place. Warm tears escaped his eyes as he came upon the realization that this is hell.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Second World War always fascinated me in history class. Recently this year I visited one (camp Vught in Holland) which actually was a nicer camp in comparison with the rest. And it was already horrible enough. _

_I wanted to portray in this chapter the general feeling that Jews must have had when they were deported to a camp. The general chaos, state of confusion and fear._

_Dachau __camp really existed. It was the __first concentration camp opened in Germany (starting in March 1933 and only ending with the American and British liberation in 1945). This camp served as a model for all later concentration camps and as a "school of violence" for the SS __officers. In the twelve years of its existence over 200.000 persons from all over Europe (over 30 countries) were imprisoned here. More than 43.000 died of disease, malnutrition and suicide._


	3. Herr Cartman

Herr Cartman was a wonder child.

He attended Hitlerjugend School and scored the highest grades. He had written, already in his very young age, two studies about the Aryan race's superiority and about the necessary extermination of the Jewish race. He hated and despised Jews in every possible way. They disgusted him. These people that thought they knew it all, greedy for the money of others, attended the best schools and picked the best well-paid jobs. But this was now past. The world was changing and this Jewish threat was being eliminated.

Herr Cartman's studies were so impressive that the school contacted der Führer. He got to meet his leader in person. It was a very special and unforgettable day for him. Hitler was so impressed with this boy's work, ideas and ambition that he promoted him, with only the age of 16, to general. Herr Cartman cried tears of joy on this day and promised his Führer that he would certify that no Jew would rest or have any peace until their miserable death.

Short after, thanks for his impressive curriculum, he was transferred to the concentration camp of Dachau. There he would fulfill his mission of making the life of every single Jew a living hell. Any Jew that entered his camp would suffer. He would take everything they had, humiliate them, break them, until they would forget any nice thing about life. He would make them lose all existing hope and the will of living. Jews would finally give up fighting and bow in defeat to the superior Aryan race…and die.

Herr Cartman watched proudly as another train full of Jews entered his camp. He saw with great satisfaction the Jews being dragged out side. Nothing could give him more pleasure than the look of terror in their eyes. He loved the sound of the women's desperate screams as they were separated from their loved ones. The cry of children was music for his ears. He watched the suitcases and trunks being piled up in a big mountain of cases. Soldiers opened the bags and trunks in search of gold and other precious values. _These filthy sick Jews always take their gold everywhere. They just cannot separate themselves from their precious gold. Fucking greedy bastards_! The suitcases that no longer had valuable things would be thrown into a second pile of trunks and burned down. Herr Cartman was watching happily as soldiers threw bags, clothes, toys, books and a violin into the fire.

_Wait…a violin?_

"Hey! You fucking shithole!" Cartman yelled at the soldier that had just thrown the violin into the pile of rubbish. The soldier stared at him confused and frightened. "You don't fucking burn a violin!" He quickly grabbed the violin before the heat of the fire could even approach it.

"But sir, we were ordered to burn all useless belongings, sir!"

"You're an idiot! Violins are no useless belongings, you big piece of crap! They are music instruments!" The soldier stared with a stupid expression. "Bah, you know nothing about culture!" And as he said this, Herr Cartman walked away with the violin in his hand.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Cartman's first appearance! God I love the title "Herr Cartman". It really fits the fatass' personality. _

_A little detail…the violin. _


	4. Survival

Kyle could still not believe how a human being has the ability to adjust to extreme circumstances. He had been living in the D-34 barrack at the Dachau camp for already four months. He remembered how uncomfortable it was sleeping in a small bed, with an itchy mattress. He remembered feeling always cold, losing the feeling of his hands and feet in the winter icy cold air. He remembered how painful his muscles felt when he woke up, after a long and tiring day of work. And he remembered always being starving.

But now, he slept deeply, with his younger brother next to him, keeping each other warm. He learned to wake up just before the waking call, so he could wash himself when the bathroom wasn't occupied by a crowd. When he stood outside in the cold, sometimes waiting hours before the calling process was ready; he placed himself closer to his father and brother to keep the cold away. And at a certain point, his body stopped feeling the cold and got used to it. Just like it got used to the hard work and the lack of food. Kyle had observed some Jews that always waited at the end of the line to receive soup at lunchtime, unlikely like the rest of the starving Jews. He discovered that if you wait back on the line, that your soup will actually have some solids in it instead of only water, for the food sinks to the bottom of the pan. All these little tricks eased a bit the tortured days that passed by. He took life day by day, his only goal was to survive and make it to the end of the day.

His father too learned important tips from other Jews that lived in this camp for a longer time, and passed them to his sons: always walk with your head down. If a soldier calls you up, never look him in the face; fix your eyes on the ground. Never go against a soldier. If he insults you, do not reply. If he asks you what you think about the insults, always agree with him. Never show that you are tired. Never give up. Because there were enough people that gave up. And when they did it, they died. Although it was never spoken loudly, everybody knew what happened in a certain factory where smoke and a red glow always hung in the air.

Kyle walked on line to his work place. When he walked he saw from the corner of his eye the large silhouette of the most sadistic general of whole Dachau. "_He's the dangerous one." _An older Jew whispered the first day in his ear, when they stood by the calling. _"He hates Jews like no other Nazi hates them. Be sure to never cross his way if you wish to stay alive."_

Kyle worked between his father and Ike, like they did every day since they got there. Breaking stones and carrying them was not so difficult anymore. Even though his hand's skin was broken and bled all the time, he could not feel the pain anymore. He had become used to it and it became a part of his life. When they were carrying the stones, his father tripled and fell on the floor. Kyle, without thinking, quickly went to help his father get up.

"Hey! You red-haired Jew!" Kyle's eyes widened in terror. That was Herr Cartman, the monster of Dachau. He froze and knew his father was looking at him in fear of what was going to happen next. Other Jews looked very momentarily, but ignored the happening and just went on with their work. This was survival.

"Fucking Jew!" The voice came closer. Kyle fixed his eyes on the ground, but he could distinctively see the round form of a fat belly under the dark uniform on front of him. Kyle remained silent. "What do you think you were doing?" Herr Cartman spoke in a low but threatening voice. Kyle still remained silent. Herr Cartman noticed Ike and Mr. Broflovski were still there and looked at them angrily. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! BACK TO WORK YOU USELESS DICK BUTTHOLES!" Both Ike and Mr. Broflovski obeyed immediately the command. Herr Cartman watched them walk away until they were far from his sight. His gaze went back to the red-haired boy, standing on front of him motionless. "Well Jew. What were you doing?" He asked once more. Kyle didn't dare to speak a word. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING FUCKING RETARD JEWRAT?"

"n-nothing…" Kyle's voice was nothing than a mere whisper

"What? You expect me to believe you? TELL ME THE TRUE, OR ELSE…"

"I was helping my father that had fallen down." Kyle murmured, hoping this would end soon.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU WERE DOING WHAT?"

"I was helping my father…he fell down." Kyle spoke a bit louder.

"So, Jew-boy. You think you can just stop working to help your old man." He casually spoke. "WELL IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Kyle trembled a bit at the yell. Herr Cartman watched the mass of red curls on front of him. "Look at me." He ordered. Kyle's eyes widened again. That was the very forbidden thing to do, but it was also an order. If he would refuse to obey him he could get himself in worse trouble. One thing was certain: Herr Cartman gave him no options. "LOOK AT ME, GOD DAMN IT" He impatiently yelled. Kyle hesitated a moment and then slowly lifted his head. He held al his fear inside of him and looked straight in the eyes of his enemy. If this would mean his death, he at least wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing fear and defeat in his face.

Herr Cartman was taken aback. The last thing he expected from any Jew was that kind of action. He didn't expect the boy would in fact look at him. He did this before and Jews never ever took their eyes from the ground, no matter how hard he yelled. But this Jew actually dared to look at him in the same level.

Worst of all, he dared to look into his eyes. Herr Cartman remained a few moments fixed on those eyes, in that glare. There was no fear in them, no kind of despair, sadness of even weariness. All he read in those deep green eyes was inner strength and determination. And hate, a great deal of hate. This Jew was not a quitting type.

He took a look at his face too. He was thin of course, his skin had a pale color like pearl cream and his facial traces were quite…handsome.

They stared a while at each other. Kyle couldn't understand why this guy didn't react, why he didn't start yelling at him or giving the death sentence right away. Herr Cartman must have noticed the question in the other boy's eyes, for without any notice he pushed Kyle so hard that the boy fall right away on the ground. "GO BACK TO YOUR WORK, YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT! MOVE IT! Kyle quickly got up, grabbed his stones and run away as fast as he could.

Kyle was relieved that nothing horrible happened to him, but could not help to feel surprised and confused for Herr Cartman's reaction. He decided that God had for once listened to his prayers and luckily got away from this one.

Herr Cartman on the other side followed this young Jew as he hurried down the track. There was something in those eyes that intrigued him and made him curious about this Jew. He wondered what it would take to break his will. He saw this as a new challenge.

_

* * *

A/N_

_This chapter is a bit similar to the second one (Hell) in the way that I tried to portray the daily life of Jews in a labor/concentration camp. They used all kind of tricks to su__rvive. I actually borrowed the one of the soup from the stories I heard during my visit in Kamp Vught. _

_I guess where there is a will, there is a way. Many managed to survive long periods of hard work and starvation, not only because of their persistency, but also thanks to the little tricks that eased their lives a bit. I admire these people and anybody that's able to fight in difficult and hopeless situations._

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Always a source of inspiration for me._


	5. Cruel Games

After the day Herr Cartman made eye contact with a young red haired Jew, thinks got worse for Kyle and more entertaining for the SS-officer. Herr Cartman seemed to be somehow always present. He was always somewhere nearby Kyle. Even though he did nothing towards the boy, this worried the shit out of Kyle. After three days seeing Herr Cartman in the corner of his eyes, feeling constantly his cold brown eyes on his back, Kyle confided his preoccupation to his father.

"You shouldn't have looked into his eyes." The older man told him as he paternally padded his son's back.

"But he ordered me. If I didn't look…I dunno…I think it would have been worse."

"Well, it's not like you can change it, is it?" Mr. Broflovski sighed. "I guess he has an interest for you now, whatever his reasons are." Kyle looked sadly at his father, who softly smiled back to comfort him. "Just act normally. I think he wants to work on your nerves. If you ignore him, maybe he'll stop."

"I'm scared he'll do something. I shouldn't have looked to him…I must have got him really pissed off... Fucking Nazi!" Kyle spoke angrily, his voice stained with hatred. He's father, feeling powerless about the situation, hugged his son. Kyle rested his cheek on his father's shoulder.

"It will be ok, as long as we stick together." Mr. Broflovski whispered in his son's ear. "As long as we stick together."

…

Herr Cartman watched closely the skinny red haired Jew. He observed him daily and followed every step the Jew took. He figured out all the little tricks this Jew had found to make his hard life a bit easier. He was surprised that instead of feeling angry with the boy's cleverness, he actually felt amused and curious. He promised himself that he would make the boy feel uneasy all the time. Every day he would remind him of their encounter as he made his presence clear.

He started by switching place with another SS-officer. As so, he could guard the work field where _his_ little Jew worked. Herr Cartman knew that even if the Jew pretended not to see him, that he was in fact always aware of his constant presence. The obese Nazi would yell out commands now and them, but when he was silent, he stood somewhere he knew the Jew could see him. It happened pretty often that Herr Cartman simply stood behind Kyle and would fix his eyes on the boy. Kyle apparently sensed him, for sometimes he, very discreetly, shifted to look behind. Herr Cartman always smiled as he watched the boy quickly turn around and continue his work. He enjoyed this game.

After one week building the pressure on the Jew, Herr Cartman decided to strike harder. He loved yelling orders directly on the face of Jews. He commanded them to break the stones faster and to run with them down the track. But most of his attention was put on Kyle. Herr Cartman was enjoying this bully very much and watched with pleasure the boy attempting to overcome his physical limitations.

Kyle was living under constant stress. It was already bad enough to sense the fat Nazi all the time, but things got much worse when he started to make his presence clearer by shouting at him and sometimes even hitting him and pushing him as he run with the stones. His body was suffering the consequences too: his skin's hands broke more often, as he hastily smashed stones; his back, legs and feet ached terribly as he was forced to run faster and faster with the stones. He fell many times when pushed by Herr Cartman and bled from his chin and knees. But he always carried on. He never stopped, he never succumbed to exhaustion, he never gave up.

Herr Cartman witnessed the Jew's every successful struggle to carry on, and was impressed with his mental strength. He smiled every time the boy would fell down, but would get himself up quickly, without even letting out a sound of pain. He planned to push him further and further until this Jew would surrender to defeat.

…

_Kyle is slowly breaking down_. Mr. Broflovski thought. He spared his bread from breakfast so his son could eat it in de evening. At lunch and dinner, he put the scarce solids he found in his soup on Kyle's plate. He proudly looked at Ike as he too offered his brother a small potato. _Ike knows Kyle needs all the food and rest he can get, 'cause of that monster Cartman"_ Kyle didn't want his family sacrificing for him and told them so. Useless of course. They insisted to help him out and that gave him more hope and strength to carry on.

"You need to get strong so that fat Nazi cannot get what he wants." Ike wisely pointed out in a joking way, which made Kyle laugh a bit.

The other Jews avoided sitting, talking or being in the closeness of the Broflovski's. They too were aware of the grudge that Herr Cartman had on Kyle. Some looked accusingly at him, like if he had jeopardized their lives, putting all of them at risk for irritating Herr Cartman. Kyle ignored their behavior. He knew all too well that, in this camp, survival was the only thing that mattered. He understood why every Jew would do anything to remain alive, obeying every order that the Nazi's gave, living every single day according to the soldier's rules. But he knew that, in the crude truth, all they did was delay their fate.

Just like he did.

Kyle was very conscious of the fact that there was, for each one of them, a place reserved in the factory of death.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Let's say that Herr Cartman is still being quite kind to Kyle. He's actually building up mental and physical pressure __with stress. The stalker thing is creepy, 'cause Kyle knows Cartman's eyes are always fixed on him. Then the pressure increases slowly towards a greater physical challenge. And the challenge will go on for Kyle. Poor Kyle._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sure to update my story daily as long as possible_.


	6. Mental Strenght

Herr Cartman felt a wave of pleasured joy invade his body when he saw the red haired Jew collapse and remain motionless after that.

He turned around and went to a well nearby and fetched a bucked filled of water. He came back and noticed for his satisfaction that the boy was still unconscious on the ground. Other Jews carried on with their work, walking pass by him as if he was invisible to them. Herr Cartman approached the boy until he was standing right before him. He left out a broad evil grin just before he poured the water all over the Jew. Kyle twitched and let out a small groan.

"GET YOUR FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS UP! IT'S NOT NAPPING TIME!"

Kyle's arms trembled as he supported his body weight on them to lift himself up. He realized how terribly cold he felt. The water was freezing, but the icy air only intensified the coldness he felt. He stood up, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Look at me, Jew." Herr Cartman's voice was heard low and threatening.

Kyle turned around so he could stand on front of the Nazi. He put his arms around himself and obeyed the command. Herr Cartman smiled with satisfaction. The Jew could not stop trembling from the cold, his teeth kept chattering wildly. The drops of water in the curly hair were solidifying in to small grains of ice. The boy's lips were turning purple and his face was paler than ever. And, best of all, his eyes revealed the struggle he was living now in resisting the cold.

Herr Cartman found it fascinating to witness such a strong will. He never ever saw a person show such a drive. Sure, he had tortured people and sometimes they resisted the pain for a long time, but this was different. Torture usually only took between minutes and hours, and the prisoner would be the rest of the time incarcerated in an isolated cell. But this Jew was living daily a different kind of torture. He lived physically and mentally extreme circumstances for a much longer period of time.

Jews always ended by giving up to weariness. Oh yes, Herr Cartman had seen many Jew fight to survive, only to later on succumb in defeat. But he never saw this kind of will, this kind of mental power in a person's eyes. He was almost surprised to see in those green eyes the inexistence of fear. It was for certain: this Jew had no ideas of giving it up. An awkward thought passed his mind though. _If all Jews would have the same will like this one has, they would fight us back and possibly even defeat us._

Herr Cartman knew the only reason that kept this red haired Jew from attacking him was his sense. He learned by observing him daily that this Jew was cleaver and rational. That he thought things through and was cautious with everything he did. Even by daring to look straight in his eyes.

Kyle stood before Herr Cartman, trembling from coldness. He understood Herr Cartman's doing. He was challenging him, pushing him further to see how far he can go. For Herr Cartman, this was nothing more than a funny game, but for him this was a test of survival. He looked into the Nazi's eyes and hated him, while his mind and body fought the coldness. He wanted the Nazi to read in his eyes that he was not going to give in, that he could not break him.

He stood on front of Herr Cartman like what seemed ages to him. The cold was increasing and he could feel his body start to give in. He wanted to move on with work, so he would warm up again. But Herr Cartman just stood there, no commands coming out of him. All Kyle could think now was the horrible cold he was feeling. He was afraid he would pass out again of weariness. His mind was slowly shutting down. Herr Cartman would have his way and he would fail the test.

Herr Cartman saw a change in the Jew's green eyes. The hate was disappearing, like any other sign of emotion. He saw the eyes lose their brightness and instead gain a plain green color. He noticed too that, however they were still fixed on his eyes; they weren't looking at him anymore. His body was taking control of his mind, defeating it.

"DON'T STAND HERE THE REST OF THE DAY! MOVE ON YOU FUCKING SCUM BAG!"

Kyle's eyes widened up as if they were suddenly woken up from a sleepy state. He looked only one more second at the Nazi's eyes, suddenly realizing where he was. _I must have blacked out momentarily_. He quickly turned around and forced his frozen body to react. He grabbed the bag with stones and compelled his heavy legs to move. His whole body felt numb, but the shouting in the background stimulated him to move faster.

Herr Cartman followed him around 15 min. screaming out the most horrible insults a person could imagine. Strangely enough, these same harsh words were giving Kyle the strength to go on. He could feel his body regain feeling, he was starting to feel warm again and he felt stronger minute by minute. He was determined not to give Herr Cartman what he wanted and carried on with his daily tasks with a renewed energy.

_

* * *

A/N_

_People's minds work in strange ways…_

_Keep enjoying the reading, Herr Cartman's games haven't come to an end yet._


	7. Bodies' Fetcher

Just when Kyle thought things could not get worse, they got. I was already difficult to keep up with the intensive and exhausting work that only seemed to increase due to Herr Cartman pushing him around and forcing him to go beyond his physical limits; and have to deal with the fact that the rest of the Jews at barrack D-34 wished to have no kind of contact with him and his family; but Herr Cartman had to make things even more hell with his creative sadistic ideas.

"Number 24551! Step forward!" Kyle recognized his number and rushed to the tall blond general. "Number 14877 died last night. You will replace him. You're the _bodies' fetcher_ now. You must go now to the factory and there you will receive further instructions."

Kyle stared horrified while the Nazi gave him a piece of paper. He walked slowly away and looked back at his father and brother who were moving towards the work field. They returned a confused look, as they saw him walk the opposite direction.

Kyle walked towards the factory. It was a large grey building with a door in the middle and few small windows. It looked dirty, unwelcoming and in a certain way, spooky. The sky above the building was always red. Everyday black smoke came out of the red chimneys. There was a strange smell of burn that made the air heavier. Each step Kyle took closer to the factory made his heart beat faster. _You're the bodies' fetcher now._ He kept wondering if the meaning of his new function was as literally as he thought. He reached the dark factory and showed the piece of paper to the guard at the entrance. The man let him in and pointed at the end of the corridor.

As he walked through the hallway he noticed some doors at each side of the walls. He wondered where they led at. His eyes strained a bit as he reached the end of the corridor. There the air was almost unbearable, intoxicating. And there another Nazi awaited him.

"24551? IT'S ABOUT TIME!" He gestured Kyle to follow him into a new space. There he saw a strange hand cart. It was long and its sides were higher and rounder than he was used to see. He felt his stomach when he came upon the realization that this cart was built to carry human bodies.

"During morning shift, you'll search for corpses in the men's work fields and bring them here! You'll bring them to the doctor's office!" The German pointed to the first door on the left side of the wall. "After lunch you'll search for corpses in the women's work fields! When the doctor is finished the bodies will be piled over there!" He pointed at the large empty room with three holes on the wall. "At 17.00 you will insert the bodies in the ovens there and only leave the factory when you are finished!" He pointed at the three holes in the wall. "You are never to leave it before 19.00! NOW GO!"

Kyle, with shaky hands, grabbed the hand cart and walked towards the men's working fields. He'd seen men collapse sometimes, but he was never sure if they were dead or not. He never took a moment to think what happened to the bodies of those that died while working. He bit his lips as he sourly understood the reality. He took a deep breath. He needed to be strong; he needed to control his emotions. Still, his heart banged violently of revolt and his stomach hurt from the nerves.

Kyle walked between lines of working men and found his first corpse. The man lay on his stomach, his face to the ground. He slowly approached the dead man. Kyle hesitated before touching the body, like it would attack him back. He grabbed one of the arms. It felt cold and hard. Lifeless. Gently he turned the body over the back, so he could see the man's face. Kyle turned away, closed his eyes tightly and put his hand on his mouth. He couldn't help letting some tears slip away. He opened his eyes and cautiously looked back at the dead man that lay before him. His eyes were half open. They were looking up, as if the last thing he did was to look at the sky. They were cold like glass, deprived of any life sign. His mouth was too open, leaving the trace of his last breath. He was terribly skinny, merely skins and bones. More tears were shed, as Kyle gently closed the man's eyes and picked him up to place him on the hand cart. By the looks of it, he would only be able to carry two bodies each time.

…

Gerald Broflovski watched his son. He stood in the lunch line and his expression was blank. He looked like a zombie, walking automatically to get his soup and sit next to his father.

"Where were you all the morning?" Ike asked as he stared alarmed at his brother. Kyle merely sat and started eating his soup. He looked paler than usual and his hands were shaky. "Kyle?" his brother shook him a bit. Kyle stopped eating and instead stared at his little brother. He saw all that sparkling life in his dark eyes, all that juvenile energy in his young face. He rested his hand on his little brother's warm cheek and started crying. His brother looked confused, but Mr. Broflovski hugged his older son straight away in a tight embrace.

"It's ok Kyle, just let it all out." Mr. Broflovski had witnessed, for his great agony, his son transporting a dead body in a long hand cart. He pressed he's son's head against himself desperately rocking him like a little baby. "You have to be strong Kyle…" He too let some tears come out. "Please, you have to be strong."

Not so far from them, a large fat SS-officer was watching the whole scene closely. He smiled evilly. _You're going down, Jew. It's all a matter of time._

_

* * *

A/N_

_The function of bodies' fetcher was the most feared function of all prisoners in concentration camps. Not because it was physically heavy (actually, the work was light) but because it was mentally a strain for men's physiological and emotional condition. Men used to fetch bodies' until they would become crazy. When they reached insanity, the Nazi would simply kill the man and substitute him with another bodies' fetcher, and so on. _

_The hand cart is real. I saw it at Kamp Vucht, along with the ovens. Quite a morbid site._


	8. Hope

_There is always hope in the dark. You must not believe that God has abandoned you. God spared your live in the selection, as He did with your father and brother. He let you stay together so you can support each other. He gives you health and strength to survive each single day in this place. You must not look at the things you do not have, but those that you have! You must keep your faith in __God; He is there, watching over you, even if it doesn't look like it. As for the dead…I know it's hard but try to see the positive side of it. They are now free and don't suffer anymore. And it's now in your power to give them the tiniest honorable goodbye. Sure they don't get a funeral and the blessings of a spiritual leader, but you can say a little prayer in your mind for them. A small respect is better than none at all. _

"There is always hope in the dark…there is always hope in the dark…" Kyle repeated over and over the wise words of priest Maxi, a Roman-Catholic priest who too is prisoner in this camp. He was arrested for successfully helping two families with handicap children escape from Germany. And now he passed his days breaking stones, but after work he gave spiritual guidance to men. Christian, Jewish, Atheist, no exceptions. For him, everybody was worthy in the eye's of God.

Mr. Broflovski heard rumors about this priest, how he managed to lift up the spirits of the hopeless ones and brought him in after Kyle's second day of work as bodies' fetcher. _There is always hope…Oh God, I sure hope father Maxi is right_. The priest's words did give him some hope and he was planning in following the man's advice.

Kyle walked in the women's work field for the third time since he received his new function. In the past two days he looked around searching in vain for a red haired woman. He hoped to find his mother there, but he feared now that she was dead.

He found a new body. This time it was a young woman. She was probably in the beginning of her twenties. He lifted her cold and stiff body and laid her carefully on the hand cart. _You are in peace now. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sorry your dreams were taken away from you so early. I truly hope you are in Heaven now, in a safe haven, living in peace and joy. _He opened his eyes after his short prayer. He did it quickly and discreetly so if a guard would look, he would think he was positioning the body better on the cart. He felt a bit better after the little prayer and continued his work.

Further away a large group of women were breaking stones. He looked uninterested and slowly climbed the hill, when suddenly his eyes caught a wild red color among the working women. He took a better look. The hair was long, messy and curly. His heart was filled with hope again. He redirected his cart to the women's group.

The Nazi's noticed him coming closer, but they let him go his way. Kyle pretended to search for bodies in the area and the soldiers ignored him. He walked with the cart closer to the women. Some women looked shocked at the body when Kyle passed by, but they said nothing and continued working. He came closer and closer to the red haired woman. He recognized his mother's characteristic bend nose. He felt a new wave of joy invade his spirit. _Father Maxi was right. There is a God. He is out there!_ He walked a few meters further and pretended that his cart got stuck on a stone. Quickly he bended himself until he was the same level as his mother. His body was momentarily hidden behind the cart. His mother eyes remained fixed on the stone she was breaking. Kyle stretched his left arm like if he was trying to get a stone out off the way, while he turned his head to the woman.

"Dad and Ike are o.k." He whispered. The woman lifted her head as stared unbelievably at her son. "I love you mom." Before Mrs. Broflovski could react, he threw a stone away and got up. It was a perfect timing, for a soldier was already looking suspiciously, but seeing the boy move again, he went back with his sentinel.

Mrs. Broflovski pretended to hit the stone, but she actually was looking at her son walking away. He didn't look back; she knew it had to be so. When he was out of her sight, she looked at her stone smiling, tears streaming down her cheeks. _They are all alive. They are ok. My boys are ok."_

_

* * *

A/N _

_I thought it was __nice for a change to lighten up a bit the mood. _

_As you probably already figured out, the two families that father Maxi helped are those from Jimmy Vulmer and Timmy. _

_Keep reviewing please; it's very nice to know your thoughts about this story. _


	9. Haunted

_I walk towards the factory with the two last bodies of the day.I bring them to the dissection room, where a man in a white coat, stained with red blood, will autopsie these people's cause of death. As if it was that difficult to figure out. Most of them died of disease or weakness. But some were unfairly shot to death when a Nazi felt like doing it or was unsatisfied with the prisoner's work. I leave the two women corpses in the room, tidy up my hand cart in the corner and walk towards the opposite compartment._

_There are more than twenty bodies of men and women from all sizes and ages piled up. The air in this room is filled with an excruciating smell that comes from the piled bodies. Not because they are decomposing, but because they all have been chirurgicaly opened in the chest area. The blood and exposed organs release a contaminating smell, which had been spreading through the room for already hours. The sight doesn't shock me as badly as in the beginning, when I used to run to a corner and puck. _

_I warm up the ovens. There are three of them, which makes my work easier: I can burn three bodies at once. I place a body on a long iron platter and murmur: "May your soul rest in peace and be with God." I place the body inside the oven and watch the flames slowly consume the flesh. I go on with my work and burn body after body._

_At a certain point I know it's going to happen. I want to force myself to go away, but I'm stuck in my daily work routine. I see a body with its face to the ground. Knowing of what's coming next, I don't look at it. But then again, I have no control of my actions. An unknown force pushes me to come closer to the corpse. I reluctantly turn the body around. The man is sleeping but suddenly his eyes open widely and stare at me. I want to scream but not sound comes out. I cannot move, I cannot stop myself from looking at the image in front of me. In desperation I finally scream at my own lifeless body staring back at me._

Kyle woke up in a fright. He was panting and sweating. His brother tiredly opened his eyes.

"Had a bad dream again?" he sleepily asked.

"Yes, but I'm ok now. Go back to sleep."

Kyle watched in the dark his brother close his eyes. In no time his breathing became heavy and regular. Kyle knew the boy was sleeping again. He wished he too could sleep as peacefully as his little brother. He was tired of having this dream repeat itself every night. He was doing this job for already a month. He could easily work now without feeling every time sick or guilty for being alive, he could fetch the bodies and burn them coolly. But at night, his consciousness would get the best of him. Kyle sighed as he tried to get the horrible images off his mind. He wearily closed his eyes and surrendered himself to sleep. He knew he would not dream it a second time this night. He never did.

_

* * *

A/N_

_A short insight of Kyle's troubled mind, about how he deals with his hard task. Things are about to take a strange turn for him._


	10. The Violin

"Ah! God damn it Butters! You clumsy sleazy piece of shit!" Cartman was yelling furiously as he received an unexpected phone call.

"E-eh..I'm sorry Eric. I-It just hit so hard that it broke…I'm a dork, aren't I?" a hesitating voice replied.

"YES! BUTTERS, YOU ARE A DORK!" Herr Cartman passed his hand trough his hair and tried to take a breath deep. His head was red from the fury. "How in the EARTH I am going to find a musician in less than eight HOURS!

"W-well, I dunno…m-maybe we can go on without music…"

"Are you fucking out of your mind? How am I going to have a decent soiree without music!!!" Eric was pacing from one side to the other as his nerves were getting the best of him.

"I-I'm sorry Eric."

"I'm sure you are, you douchebag. I'll think of something."

Herr Cartman hit the phone wildly as he hanged off.

"That little son of a bitch just had to break his stupid god damn finger." He whispered to himself.

He walked to his room still complaining under his murmur. Tonight his friends were coming for dinner and besides food, crack and music were always two demands. Crack was no problem. He stole enough from his mom the last time he visited her, but to get a musician… Butters always played the violin and sometimes the clarinet. With one broken finger he was as good as a handicap. Herr Cartman got to his room and sat on the edge of his bed with his hands on his head. He had to think something quick for his reputation was in stake.

He suddenly recalled that, about half year ago, he stopped a stupid Nazi from destroying a violin. He still had it downstairs. He kept the instrument, even though he could not play it. Herr Cartman could be an asshole in many ways, but if there was one thing he had deep respect for was culture and music.

_The violin belonged to a Jew. This Jew probably was a musician otherwise he wouldn't have taken the violin…maybe…if this Jew is still alive…just maybe…_

Herr Cartman rushed to the work fields. He demanded the laboring men to stop working and set them on line. In this way nobody could miss him. If he was lucky, the violin's owner was among these men. He walked up and down on front of the standing men with the violin in his hand.

"Does anybody here own this violin?" As he spoke, he lifted the instrument up so everybody could see it. "Does anybody know who the owner of this violin is?" There were no responses, no reactions. _Shit…maybe the musician is dead…probably was a weak pussy_. He repeated the question. "Does anybody know who this violin's owner is?"

"I know!" A clear voice was heard among the crowd. Herr Cartman turned around.

"Who said that?" He demanded.

"I did." A kid, around ten years old, took a step forward. He did not face Herr Cartman. He simply stood there, staring at the floor, waiting until the dangerous Nazi would reach him.

"And who may be the owner of this little pretty violin?" Herr Cartman spoke low.

"Kyle is."

"And who may this Kyle be?"

"The _bodies' fetcher._" Herr Cartman looked shocked for moments. In all the Jews in this world he never thought that _his _toy Jew was this violin's owner. Worst of all, in the few hours to come, he was to become his rescuer.

"GO ALL BACK TO WORK!" He angrily ordered and all men went back to their daily torturous activity.

"Why did you tell? Mr. Broflovski asked. "You don't want to put your brother in deeper trouble.

"I have a feeling Herr Cartman really needed to know who the violist was. I don't think he wants to harm him."

Mr. Broflovski secretly memoed himself to later talk to Ike and explain him that Nazis never have good intentions and that he should stop trusting his feelings so much. All he could do now was hope that Kyle would be ok.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Remember the little detail? The violin. Things are of course unfolding in a strange way for Herr Cartman. _

_Butters is coming later on the story, as another characters of South Park. _


	11. Strange Twist of Fate

Herr Cartman panted heavily as he crossed about a kilometer and climbed a small hill to find the bodies' fetcher.

_Butters, you're going to pay back! Making me walk an eternity to find a stupid Jew that can play music. He better be good at it or I'm really screwed. And so will you Butters, so will you. _

He cursed in his mind. But his attention got caught when he saw a figure not so far away from him.

Herr Cartman saw Kyle down the small hill. He was coughing madly and was walking away from the cart with his hand on front of his mouth. Herr Cartman had to smile when he saw the cause of the Jew's compulsive caught. Next to the cart there was a woman's corps in a quite advanced decomposing stage. And by the way Kyle was acting (he was bending forwards, fighting against the urge of throwing up) the body was releasing a horrible and disgusting rotten smell.

For the last week, Herr Cartman had been too searching for bodies, but with a different purpose than Kyle. He found them and took them away to a secret hiding place where he knew nobody would come. He would leave the bodies there about a week to rot. Then, at night, after all Jews retrieved back to their barracks, he placed the bodies away from the work fields, so that only Kyle would find them during his search routine.

He stared amused when he saw Kyle get control back over his body, turn back to the corps and start throwing snow on it. Herr Cartman felt irritated. _Is he actually going to hide the body underneath the snow?_ But to his surprise, the moment after, Kyle picked up the body and put in on the cart. He quickly distanced himself from the corpse again and this time Herr Cartman heard him curse under his breath.

"Fuck…shit fuck…disgusting!" Kyle complained and forced himself once again to come near the corpse. And again he threw snow on it, until a reasonable white layer covered the body and apparently, the smell too.

_Fucking genius_. Herr Cartman could not help to feel surprised by this Jew. He saw Kyle pick the cart and start walking away, unaware of the Nazi's presence the whole time. Only then did Herr Cartman remember why he was there. He quickly run down the small hill (which was way easier than to climb it) and started yelling behind Kyle.

"JEW! Hey!"

Kyle stopped and very cautiously looked back. _Shit! Not this guy again_! He saw Herr Cartman run to him and he turned around, preparing himself to whatever this crazy Nazi had under his sleeve this time. Only after a while did he notice the object that the fat general was holding. His eyes widened and his heart beat harder for a moment. _My violin. He has my violin!_

Herr Cartman finally reached Kyle, panting very hard. This was way too much sport for him in one day.

"Listen Jew (pants) is this…." But he stopped. The look on Kyle's face and the way his eyes were fixed on the violin were an answer enough to his question. He took a deep breath. "I need you to play violin this night."

At this Kyle's eyes shifted from the violin to Herr Cartman in pure shock. His eyes and jaw were wide open. Herr Cartman didn't even bother with the fact that the Jew was staring stupidly at him right on his face. He felt a bit awkward with the whole situation. Needing to find a Jew to replace Butters and being this same Jew his very favorite toy for sadistic plays.

"P-play…tonight" Kyle seemed to come slowly out of this state of confusion. "W-why…h-how…"

"Look." Herr Cartman could not believe that he was actually taking to this Jew face to face, like if he was a regular person. "I'm having an important soiree with friends and one of them, who plays music, screwed the whole damn thing by breaking his finger today. Now I need you to get your Jewish ass immediately after 19.00 to my residence and prepare yourself. My friends will be arriving at 21.00."

At this he turned around and walked away. He didn't even bother to test Kyle's skills. Herr Cartman just wanted to go away, not wanting to look back one single time. As he walked away, he knew that this Jew, Kyle, was still staring at him completely stunned.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Keep reading to know what's going to happen next between Herr Cartman and Kyle._

_I'll carry on updating daily. Please continue reviewing, it's really great to know what you guys think of my story._


	12. Boy in the Mirror

The last body was burned into ashes. Kyle stepped to the back of the building, where the other ends of the ovens were. He put his arms around himself when he felt the chilly wind. Kyle opened the little metal door and with the help of a flat shovel he brushed the ashes to a hole in the ground.

_37 bodies. 7 highly decomposed. _He reported to himself.

Today he had more bodies to burn than usual, for the deaths increased after the sudden snow fall from two days ago. And Herr Cartman had been so nice in giving him some extras. He walked back inside and could not help think it was really messed up that the heat produced by the burning corpses came as a pleasant wave of warmth over his body.

He couldn't stop thinking about Herr Cartman's strange request. _This time it's not a game. He was seriously upset with the whole soiree thing. God, I still cannot believe that he kept my violin! _

When he left the building a Nazi was already waiting for him. He guided him to a part of the camp he never been to. Every step Kyle took distanced him more from the prisoner's barracks and came closer to the Nazi's condominium. He walked into the forbidden zone, Hitler's follower's territory. A fearful thought stroke him right then. _What if this is a trap…what if Herr Cartman is simply going to end my life tonight…or maybe he's going to torture me!_ He walked diligently behind the tall Nazi with his heart beating anxiously.

They reached a door. The Nazi knocked on it and a middle aged man in black clothes opened the door. Kyle walked in and the Nazi went away.

"Herr Cartman gave me strict instructions for you. Please follow me." The butler spoke. "How may I address you?" He kindly asked as he held a door open so the boy could pass through.

"Uh? Oh, Kyle will be ok."

"Kyle. That's much nicer than a number." He sympathetically stated and leaded him to a door.

"Herr Cartman wishes you to shower yourself broadly to sweep away all remains of your daily tasks. He said something about you better not contaminate his guests with your morbidity." He sighed and then proceeded. "When you are ready with the shower, you are to dress up with these clothes here." He handed him a black suit with a white shirt" Your uniform can be left in the bathroom. As soon as you are ready, please ring this bell." He exhibited a golden color bell and shook it a bit so the ringing sound was heard. "Then I will come to get you."

The butler left and Kyle still could not believe the situation he had gotten into. He restructured his thoughts and the chain of events that he had lived for the last two months. 

_Herr Cartman likes to pick on me because I looked on his face. Every day he makes my life hell. Somehow he saved my violin from being destroyed and kept it safe. And somehow he needs a musician to play in his soiree…and that of course had to be me. What a strange coincidence._

Kyle entered the bathroom and gasped. It was beautiful. It had cream colored walls, the furniture was decorated with golden patterns and a large mirror dominated the room. He looked at his reflection. This was the first time he saw his own image since he got in Dachau camp. He almost didn't recognize his own reflection. He looked really thin and weary. His curly red hair was messy and longer, hanging slightly on his eyes. Yet he was surprised to notice that he didn't really look sick. Al the same, he had seen himself in better days.

He left his reflection to shower himself. He blessed the feeling of hot water flowing down his body, warming up his bones and relieving his sour spots. He washed himself with gratification, enjoying the healing properties of water and the wonderful scent of the shampoo and soap. When he was finished he felt like if he gained a new energy and felt better in all ways.

When he finally was ready and dressed up, he decided to check how he looked in the mirror. It was such an amazing difference. It was like if just a moment ago he that seen somebody else, like a stranger. Now that he was clean, his skin revealed a much healthier color. His red curls aligned perfectly with the shape of his face and the hair shinned under the artificial light. This image was closer to the boy he knew before camp. Kyle could not help smile at his own reflection.

Kyle rang the bell and the butler entered the room in no time.

"Ah, much better." The man said, as he saw Kyle. "Turn around please. Yes, it fits you perfectly. A young gentleman indeed." Kyle returned a smile and followed the man once again. A delicious smell hung in the air, making Kyle feel really hungry. To his great delight, the butler guided him to the kitchen and offered a seat. Kyle could not believe his eyes when he saw a plate with real homemade soup in it and received another plate with bread and butter.

"It's something very simple, but I think it will satisfy your hunger." The man said. _Simple? _Kyle thought _Jesus Christ, I must have died and gone to heaven!_ He was so starving that he ate voraciously, forgetting his entire table manners (a bit to the shock of the butler).

Kyle felt for the first time in months warm, clean and really heavy. He was now happily nibbling a slice of bread and wondering what would be the best way to sneak out bread to his family, when he suddenly heard voices in the background. Only a while later he hear Herr Cartman storm into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Kyle hearing the voice quickly cleaned his mouth and lifted up, standing with his head down. Herr Cartman walked in. There was a moment of silence. The Nazi was astonished with the metamorphosis of this young man. The clothing definitely gave him a new dimension.

"Look at me Jew." Kyle who was already used to this command lifted his head to face Herr Cartman. He was a bit surprised to see the Nazi without his uniform, instead he was dressed up in a dark grey suit and his hair was neatly combed.

Herr Cartman was analyzing Kyle. He looked thoughtful and walked around the boy, his hand holding his double chin. Herr Cartman stared fascinated a long time at the boy's face. He didn't notice before the subtle freckles on that creamy color skin. And those deep green eyes…like if you drown in them. He stared intently for so long that he saw Kyle's expression denounce his uneasiness towards the evaluating eyes. Herr Cartman stopped examining him and took a step behind. He made a sign to the butler, who left the kitchen only a moment to return with the violin, which he handed to Kyle.

"Follow me Jew."

_

* * *

A/N_

_I realized in the last chapter, that I somehow must have a sick mind. I mean, I did put Cartman hiding dead bodies and letting them rot themselves so Kyle has more trouble in his work. Anyway, Kyle is having now a little break of his hard life._

_Please, continue enjoying the reading ___


	13. Melody

"Follow me Jew."

Kyle obeyed him, feeling rather nervous. Herr Cartman stopped so suddenly at a door that Kyle almost crashed on him. The Nazi looked at him one more time and whispered "You better don't tell my guests what your function is at the camp, understand?" Kyle nodded in agreement and swallowed hard.

Herr Cartman opened the door revealing a large rich decorated living room. It was the richest and most beautiful room that Kyle had ever seen. The furniture was classic, mostly made of expensive dark oak and the decoration was luxurious. A blond girl and a brown haired boy were sitting comfortably on the large coach and turned to face the new incomers. Kyle noticed they must be about his age.

"My fine people, I present you our musician for tonight." Herr Cartman eloquently said while he pushed Kyle slightly into the room. He signed him to introduce himself.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski. It's a pleasure to meet you." He politely announced himself.

"My pleasure I'm sure" the blond girl said as she raised her hand inviting Kyle to kiss it. Being familiar with the costume, he Jew did so. He noticed her giving a flirty smile and could not help smile back at her. "You can call me Bebe." Kyle thought she was a beautiful young woman. She had long wavy hair and was wearing a tight red gala dress that outlined her body contours all too generously.

"And I'm Clyde" The brown haired boy cheerfully said, stretching his arm to shake Kyle's hand. "Isn't Broflovski like a Jewish name?" He asked. Kyle froze. He had no idea what he was supposed to say now, but Herr Cartman, who probably was just as afraid this evening would turn wrong as Kyle, intervened.

"Yeah, he's Jewish right. That son of a bitch Butters was so clever to break his useless finger that I had to find a replacing musician in less than 8 hours. Fortunately, this Jew works at my camp and is specialized in the violin, right Kahl?" He pressed his fat fingers on Kyle's shoulder, like a warning. Bebe and Clyle stared mystified at Kyle, who stressfully nodded in agreement.

"Don't Jews in camps carry all kind of diseases?" Clyde asked a bit fearfully.

"What? You think I would take a sick bastard to join our soiree. There at camp we make a fine selection so only the healthy ones may stay. The rest is transported to camps in Poland. This one is a very healthy one, free of any kind of disease." He patted Kyle's back as to emphasize his point. Clyde still gazed a bit suspicious, but he seemed to accept it for he looked relieved afterwards.

"Well, I think he's gorgeous." Bebe said as she took Kyle's hand and gently guided him through the room. She sat on the couch and patted the empty space next to her invitingly. Kyle hesitated, looked over at Herr Cartman who nodded at him in permission, and sat down.

"So tell me, Kyle" Bebe's words. "How long do you play the violin?" Kyle looked at the instrument he was still holding on, and smiled at the pleasant memories it gave him.

"I started when I was 7."

"Wow, that's really a long time." Clyde exclaimed. "Butters only started playing violin when he was 13.

"Actually, he started when he was 8, but the fool never took it serious until 7th grade." Herr Cartman clarified.

"So…" Clyde seemed to hesitate for a while. "How long are you in this camp?" Kyle looked at the boy and thought for a few moments.

"5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days." The three non-Jews stared a bit amazed.

"Well that's a really accurate counting." Clyde stated.

"I like to keep track of the time" Kyle uneasily explained.

"Tell me Kyle…" Bebe said as she played with Kyle's shirt's buttons. "What was your life like before you came to camp? What were you dreams?" Kyle hesitated. He noticed the other two guys looking at him intently with curiosity. He concluded it would be safe to answer that one.

"Well…I guess I had a…normal life. Nothing very special really happened. I went to school with my friends, played basketball and played violin in my spare time."

"Were you going to study in the Music Conservatory?" Clyde asked.

"That was one of my dreams actually. I was going to an entrance selection next year…" Kyle melancholy told, but sensing the sad mood he was creating he added cheerfully. "Anyway, I'm really pleased to be able to play tonight." There was short silence and Kyle feared that he had spoiled the evening. "Shall I play something now?"

"Yes, please!" Bebe enthusiastically exclaimed. Herr Cartman glanced at Kyle with a mixture of annoyance and relieve.

Kyle placed the violin under his chin, closed his eyes and let his fingers do their job. He let the first notes flow melodically and was glad that after all the time he didn't practice, he still had it in him. Music had become a part of him, and it patiently waited all those months to come out again.

Kyle gently moved with the sound of the music. He let the melody flow and played the music with great pleasure. His guests were enjoying it too, conceding themselves to the melodic notes that the instrument streamed in the room. At a certain moment someone knocked at the door and Kyle stopped playing his violin. The butler stepped in with some snacks and announced the two final guests of the night.

"Hey Craig… Butters you asshole" Herr Cartman greeted as he two young men entered the room.

"Hey guys, guess which finger Butters broke." Craig said in an amused tone and pulled his middle finger at the guests.

"No way, the middle finger?" Clyde burst into laughter.

"You're such a fag." Herr Cartman to Butters. The blond boy was playing nervously with his hands. On his right hand the middle finger was wrapped in white gypsum. He blushed a bit as his friends laughed at him.

"How did it happen?" Bebe asked.

"Uh… I-I was playing volleyball with Tweek a-and another few guys a-and the ball hit my finger so hard." Again laughter filled the room.

"That's what you get when you play such faggy stupid game. Anyway…" Herr Cartman pointed at Kyle. "Our Jewish friend here is entertaining us tonight with his violin." Only then did Butters and Craig notice in the redhead. Kyle felt a bit intimidated when all eyes were again on him.

"Wow, nice job Cartman." Craig exclaimed. "It's really an exotic example." Kyle didn't like very much the look Craig was giving him. Herr Cartman must have thought about the same as he cordially invited Craig and Butters to sit down (Craig as far as possible from Kyle) and offered everybody a drink.

"Kalh, please proceed."

_

* * *

A/N_

_This was a rather relaxing chapter to write. I like to depicture the contrast between the chilly atmosphere in the concentration camp and the warm ambiance in the world outside the camp. This will of course have effects later on Kyle, but for now I'll let him have some fun and relax a bit._

_By the way, I love Butters, he's really a sweet character!_


	14. Not for Sale

Kyle was playing music for already about one hour and a half. The guests had many requests and asked him to play several songs they knew. Herr Cartman was finally relaxing. He was relieved that his guests were as enchanted with Kyle as he was.

_Wait, enchanted? Me? With a fucking Jew boy? _

It was a fact. Herr Cartman could not take his eyes away from Kyle. He already drunk a couple of beers, and his mind was starting to fabricate some strange thoughts about the violinist. The fat Nazi was starting to feel warm and hoped nobody noticed the change of color on his face.

_Damn this Jew…he's giving me all weird thoughts…He's tempting me with his red hair and creamy skin…why does he have to look so good?…God damn it… It's like if he's putting some kind of Jewish spell on me…Damn, I never felt like this before for a fucking Jew…why this one? _

Herr Cartman finally decided he needed a distraction. He offered another round of drinks to his guests. He skipped Butters, who was laying with his head on Clyde's lap, singing merrily the songs Kyle played. Two whiskeys were definitively too much for the blond boy. Clyde drunk a whisky for Butters instead and was joining now the happy mood. Craig accepted a beer. He too didn't take his eyes of Kyle one single moment. He looked like a predator that is observing his prey's movements. Herr Cartman sensing Craig's lure towards Kyle sat a while next to him.

"You're not having him, Craig. So just keep you're dawn sick thoughts away." He whispered at him. Craig annoyed gave him the middle finger.

"So Cartman. It's quite a valuable specimen, don't you think? Red hair, green eyes, handsome features and a great talent for music. For how much would you sell him?"

"I'm not selling him." Herr Cartman merely stated.

"1.000 Mark?"

"Craig."

"1.500 Mark?"

"I told you…"

"2.000, perhaps?"

"God damn it Craig! I've told you before! I don't sell Jews and you're not buying this one either!" Herr Cartman knew what was in Craig's mind. It happened before that Craig bought young Jews. He used and abused them until they were completely worn out and then send them away to be killed. Not something that ever bothered him, on the contrary. But Herr Cartman somehow didn't want Craig to have Kyle's ownership. This was _his _Jew, _his_ toy and he was the only one to play with him whenever he wanted.

"Ok. You make yourself clear, Cartman. Just don't kill this one, ok? He's way too good to die. It would be a waist."

Cartman was surely relieved for Craig giving up on this one and offered him a beer. But he was still upset with Craig and his weird fantasies.

_This Jew is __**my**__ fantasy…Fuck, what the hell I'm I thinking…_

Herr Cartman finally reached Bebe. _Oh no, another one under the spell of this fucking stupid asshole Jew_…_what's the matter of these people?…what's the matter with me?_

"Thank you Eric." Bebe elegantly received a glass of red wine. She looked really relaxed and smiled at Herr Cartman. "Can I have my way with this boy soon?"

"What?"

"You know, like that time with Tweek" Herr Cartman answered an understanding "_Ooohhh_" and nodded approvingly. Meanwhile Kyle finished his song.

"Kyle, sweetie, you look tired. You've been playing so long now. Come sit with me and take a break." Bebe kindly said. Kyle who was in truth feeling a bit weary, accepted the invitation all too well.

"Hey Cartman, bring us the good stuff" Craig lazily said, while he watched Bebe stroke Kyle's hair, making the boy blush nervously.

"Yeaaaay! The gooooood stuff!!!" Butters stupidly echoed under laughter. Herr Cartman went to a draw and got "the good stuff". Kyle frowned curiously at the contents of the bag but soon realized that it was crack when he saw Craig smoke it. They all received their share. Herr Cartman handed a small amount to Kyle, who looked back in shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't do this."

"Come on, don't be such a pussy. Anyway, it's not like somebody is going to judge you. Even Butters is smoking crack." He pointed at a completely wasted blond boy who kept mumbling under laughter that his parents were so going to ground him.

Kyle hesitated. He didn't really have something to loose, he could as well just die the next day. _Oh what the hell, at least I'll still experience one or two things about life. _He accepted and breathed the content. Bebe, Craig and Herr Cartman watched him expectantly. After coughing a few times, Kyle felt a rush of pleasure flow through his body and his head felt light. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch.

"Jesus, this is good." He admitted while a cloud of smoke escaped his mouth.

The other three laughed a bit and exchanged looks and smiles. Kyle surrendered himself completely to the effects of the drug. It made him want to escape from reality, to forget his past and happy memories, to forget the camp and the suffering, to forget what it was to be constant in your guard. He let himself dangerously relax and enjoy the feeling of freedom. Kyle had no idea what that night had reserved for him.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Yeah, I guess there's something about Kyle. _

_I know Craig appears as the bad guy of the group, but I needed somebody for this roll and he's the only one that matches perfectly. I like Craig's character in the series though (specially "Pandemic" and "Startled"). He's cool._

_Thank you so much for the reviews, there are really motivating!_


	15. Good

Kyle felt gentle and warm kisses on his neck, then under his chin and then the soft lips met his. He surrendered completely to the pleasure and kissed back. He felt the warmth rise on his body and his mind lost grip of reality. He inhaled Bebe's sweet perfume and kissed her more passionately. But Bebe then cut the kiss. Kyle looked unfocusedly and confused at Bebe, who simply smiled at him.

"Did you have a girlfriend before camp?" She whispered on his ear, making Kyle trill a bit from the feeling.

"Uhm, not really. I had once a girlfriend…Rebecca…but she turned out to be a whore."

Kyle heard laughs as he confided this to Bebe. He noticed Herr Cartman and Craig were following the interaction between Bebe and himself. He thought it was strange, but his mind was to blurry to think further about anything.

"Did you ever…you know, have sex with a girl?" Bebe whispered again, while she put her hands under Kyle's shirt, rising the boy's body's temperature.

"N-No…I never…" He weakly said.

"Uuuh…he's a virgin!" Herr Cartman mockingly exclaimed.

"You get him Bebe!" Craig encouraged. At this moment, Clyde and Butters were also staring at the scene curiously.

Bebe and Kyle kissed fervently. Kyle's mind tried to tell him to stop, that they were being watched, that this was wrong, but his body's senses were increased by the drugs and longed madly for pleasure. He felt Bebe's hand grasp him between his legs, making him gasp. He heard her unzip his pants and he looked at her in a mixture of alarm and excitement. Bebe was now knelling on the floor and stroking his hard body.

"Not a child anymore, Kyle" She mischievously commented at the Jew's erection.

Kyle laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes tight when he felt the warmth surrounding his body. He let Bebe have her way, sucking and liking his hot and firm genital. He heard laughter and encouragements on the background. The temperature rose, the pleasure rose and Kyle felt an overwhelming pleasure take over his body. For a moment his mind blanked and he moaned out of pleasure as he reached his orgasm. He heard laughter, cheering and applauds in the background. He opened his eyes as looked down to see Bebe zip up his pants again.

"That was really good." She smiled at him. Kyle smiled back at her and ignored the viewers.

_A/N_

_Yes, and this is the kind of stuff that happens to you when you take drugs._

_Drugs are bad, m'kay? Don't take drugs, m'kay? They're bad, m'kay? M'kay?_


	16. Extermination

There were more drinks and more crack. Clyde tried unsuccessfully to play Kyle's violin for the others' amusement. Butters lay unconscious on the couch. Bebe was laying on Kyle's lap and both shared a smoke. Craig and Herr Cartman were engaged in a conversation.

"So Craig, any chance I might be transferred to Sobibór soon?" Herr Cartman asked his friend. Craig was silent for a while and seemed to analyze the general.

"Why do you keep insisting in being transferred there?"

"You know very well why! I took an important part of the Waanse Coference, so don't play fool with me!" He angrily barked back.

"Yes, I know. You gave an outstanding contribution for the Final Solution with your fantastic study. Everybody knows that if it wasn't for you Herr Reinhard wouldn't be able to plan this so quickly and accurately." He spoke arrogantly and sounded annoyed. "I just don't get you. You're the youngest Nazi general ever. You already achieved glory, what more do you want?"

"I want to be there! I want to see with my own eyes those fucking Jews step out of the train and walk to their death! I want to hear them cry and choke in the poisoned air! God damn it! It's my right!" At these words, Kyle's mind woke up a bit from its dormant state and struggled to follow and understand the discussion.

"I really don't get you. Here you get to torture the Jewish prisoners physically and mentally, in Sobibór the only thing you would do is send them to the gas chambers. It's not such a great deal."

"Not a great deal? The extermination of the Jewish fucking race has always been my dream since I was a little child! You cannot just take away my right!!!" Herr Cartman yelled madly and Craig looked a bit surprised.

"I see this is very important for you…I suppose the building of the gas chamber here in Dachau is not enough for your Jew elimination desire."

"It's good, but not as good as in the extermination camps. Probably it won't even be use that much. It doesn't have the same purpose…" Craig cut his words.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Sobibór is specially created for the mass destruction of Jews, Dachau not. I'll see what I can do. My father may work in Sobibór, but it doesn't mean he has supreme power."

"But he has a lot of influence." Herr Cartman wisely pointed out. He was more satisfied with the outcome of this discussion and poured another glass of beer for Craig. They meanwhile changed of subject and started talking of random stuff.

Kyle lay on the couch with Bebe, who was playing with his curly hair locks again. But he was completely unaware of her actions. He only thing he could think now was that there were camps made to exterminate all Jews, that they used gas to kill them and that one was being build right there in Dachau.

_A/N_

_The Waanse Coference was__ held on 20 January 1942. Nazi officials gathered to discuss a way to exterminate the European Jews. Reinhard Heydrich was the __chief executor of the final solution and came up with what Hitler called Endlösung der Judenfrage (the final solution of the Jewish question)_

_His plan was called __Aktion Reinhard and it was the largest single massacre action of the Holocaust. It lasted 21 months, from March 1942 to November 1943. New camps (Extermination Camp or Death Camp) were specially created for genocide (in opposition with Concentration Camp or Labor Camp, they were actually prisons). _

_There were 3 __extermination camps built in Poland, specifically to kill all Polish Jews: Treblinka, Sobbibór, Belzec._

_On July 1942, the construction of 5 gas chambers in Dachau camp was ordered. They were completed in 1943. Only 1 out of the 5 chambers was used for extermination causes. It was only used once, during a typhus epidemic in 1944-1945._

_Now situating my story chronologically. Kyle and his family arrived in Dachau somewhere in November 1942, meaning that they are now in end April, beginning May 1943. _


	17. Confusion

Kyle felt sick, really sick. His mind showed him pictures crows of Jews walking to their condemnation. He imagined complete families with children and all being dragged to a deadly fate. He pictured playful children and worried families who walked out of trains unaware of what was waiting for them. Gas chambers. Poisoned air.

Kyle inhaled the heavy air around him, the smell of crack made him feel sick in his stomach. He felt dizzy and panicked.

_They already poisoned me…They poisoned me!_

He got up. He looked around and everything was blurry. He saw the unclear image of Bebe sitting next to him. She sensed his unrest and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong my dear? You're not feeling well?"

Kyle looked afraid at her. Moments ago he felt attracted to her. He liked her and wanted to know her better in all possible ways. But now all he wanted was to be as far away of her. As far away from this strange circle of Nazi

_Nazis…They are all Nazis…murderers…my enemies…they'll kill me... they'll kill me right now._

By now, Herr Cartman, Craig and Clyde already noticed Kyle's strange behavior. He was pale as death, barely could walk, his legs were weak and he lost his coordination. He stumbled on a chair and nearly fell down.

"I have to get out." He nervously whispered.

"What's his problem?" Clyde confusedly asked.

"I don't know, I think maybe he had too much crack" Bebe answered

"Yeah, probably the wuss is feeling sick right now." Herr Cartman wanted to reach Kyle's arm, but when the redhead saw the fat Nazi come closer he panicked completely.

"STAY AWAY!"

Everybody looked shocked as he finally managed to reach the door and flee.

"What the fuck?" Herr Cart man and the others were perplexed. "Stay here, I'll look for your little runaway Jew." Herr Cart man left the room and his guests behind.

_What the fuck you think you're doing fucking Jew! You better don't ruin the things tonight for your own good._

He searched a while in the house. Kyle was gone. He searched the toilet and upstairs. He looked in each spot of the house he could think of. But nothing. No sounds, no movements. Nothing. He finally decided to go outside. He put his arms around him when he felt the freezing wind and cursed.

"JEW! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? KAHL?"He yelled several times while he walked in the dark.

Suddenly he heard a sound ahead and saw a figure walking clumsily, is a rather drunken manner. Herr Cartman run and reached the figure in no time. He grabbed Kyle's arm and turned him around.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

"Stay away of me!" Kyle looked in pure terror at the large Nazi.

"Ok!" He let go of Kyle's arm and looked really annoyed. " Kahl, I'm not hurting you ok?" He said with a soft petty voice.

"My name is Kyle! Not Kahl!" Kyle furiously pointed out.

"Ok, Ky-le. Now come on inside, it's freezing out here." Herr Cartman was losing the feeling in his fingers and toes and wanted to warm himself up as soon as possible. He was also starting to feel really pissed off by Kyle's uncoordinated behavior and once again grabbed the boy's arms to force him inside the house.

"It's always freezing out here, do you ever hear me complain? Do you!" Kyle tried to struggle and get himself free, but Herr Cartman, who was way more sober than him, maintained a firm grasp on the Jew's arms.

"No. But still you should go inside." He guided the drugged Jew back inside the house. _No more crack for you Kahl_. "Come on, nobody is going to bite you." Kyle mumbled something Herr Cartman couldn't understand.

They both froze at the entrance of the living room, when Herr Cartman opened the door. Bebe was completely naked and was being banged simultaneously by Craig and Clyde (Butters was still asleep). Their bodies were moving fast and the threesome moaned at each trust. Herr Cartman looked at Kyle. His eyes and jaw were wide open in pure shock.

_I bet his virgin mind never imagined something like this_.

"Come on, let's leave these animals behind." He gently pushed Kyle back to the hallway.

"The three of them…They were…I mean…Bebe…with two guys" Kyle was completely in state of shock with the picture he just saw and forgot completely the gas chamber's story. "I mean...That's really sick!"

"Yeah…" Herr Cartman looked thoughtful.

He was at the edge of the staircase leading upstairs. He stared at Kyle. His cheeks were now blushed, whether it was from the cold outside or from what he just saw he didn't quite know. All he knew was that this Jew looked more tempting than ever. And his body was longing for his warm touch, especially after seeing those vivid images.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Oh my God, poor Kyle is completely confused and shocked by the things he hears and sees. If Herr Cartman doesn't torment him, somebody else seems to do that._

_Keep enjoying the story._


	18. Unexpected

"Come on." Herr Cartman pushed Kyle by his arm and led him upstairs. The Jew simply followed him obediently, too traumatized to react.

Herr Cartman led Kyle inside his bedroom. He heard the boy exclaim "wow" while he looked around, which made the Nazi smile in contentment.

"Like the room Jew?"

"Yes…it's really beautiful" Kyle answered dreamy. Herr Cartman got two glasses with whisky and handed one to Kyle.

"What's this?"

"Drink up, it's good. It'll make you warm again." Herr Cartman was surprised to see Kyle drink the content so fast. Apparently he was still trying to forget the disturbed images he just had witnessed.

"Can I have another one?" He nervously asked. Herr Cartman frowned but gave him a second glass. It went as fast as the first one. In no time, Kyle stood with his eyes half open, his body balancing slightly from one side to the other.

"Sit down" Herr Cartman demanded. Both of them sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's nice and comfy." Kyle pathetically said with a broad smile.

_Now he's completely high and drunk!_

Herr Cartman saw his chance.

Kyle's eyes widened when he felt the touch of warm lips on his. Unlikely Bebe, who kissed gently, the Nazi pressed his lips hard and was forcing his tong inside the Jew's mouth. Kyle wanted to fight but his mind was too fuzzy to give any kind of resistance. He ended up by giving away to his body's impulses, opened his mouth and kissed the Nazi back. Herr Cartman was glad with the response and invaded the Jew's mouth wildly. After a while they had to break up the kiss to catch some air.

Kyle's face was completely flushed. He stared at the fat Nazi in a mix of bewilderment and fear.

_I want him, I want to feel him, but he's my enemy_.

Herr Cartman pushed Kyle down so the boy laid on his back helplessly. He held on the Jew's wrists just in case he would try to escape. Not that Kyle showed any sign of wanting to do as such.

"W-What are you…" He whispered while Herr Cartman gave little bites on his ear. "What's going on?"

The Nazi didn't answer him. He kissed him again, passionately. Kyle moaned in his mouth. Their tongs danced wildly, touching and tasting each other voraciously. Herr Cartman let off the boy's arms and stared him a while. Kyle's chest was moving quickly up and down as he breathed heavily.

_I'm taking away your virginity. Oh yeah, I'll be the first one to touch you!_

The fat Nazi brutally tore Kyle's clothes up. He noticed the Jew started breathing faster and stared at him in fear. Yet, he saw the lust in his eyes too. Herr Cartman observed the half naked skinny body on front of him. He bit Kyle's nipple making the boy scream.

"Ah! You're hurting me!"

But Kyle's moans and complaints only made the Nazi feel even more aroused stimulating him to continue the physical torture. He kissed Kyle, licked around his ears and neck, bit his nipples and travelled with his hands all over the thin body. Kyle lay down powerlessly moaning from pain and pleasure.

Herr Cartman had enough of this foreplay; his body was begging for more than just the touch of warm skin. He undressed himself quickly, proudly exhibiting his large erection. Seeing this, Kyle's eyes widened in terror. He panicked and tried to get up and escape, but Herr Cartman grasped his wrists, pressing them on the bed. The boy fell on his back and was unable to move under the weight of the other body.

"Let go off me! Please, let go off me!!!"

Kyle was shoving himself violently as he tried to free himself from the Nazi's grip. Herr Cartman laughed as the boy screamed and implored for help. Still holding Kyle with one hand, he quickly undressed Kyle from the remaining clothes. The boy was now completely naked and vulnerable to his power.

"NO! NO DON'T! PLEASE!!!" He yelled as he felt a finger get up his ass, stretching his entrance. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Oh, yes you want, my little Jew."

Herr Cartman creepily whispered as he placed his genital against Kyle's entrance, playing with the feeling. Kyle hyperventilated when he saw Herr Cartman lower himself a bit. He felt his own body widen up and allow the uninvited hard and hot member penetrate him.

Kyle stopped breathing for a few seconds. Herr Cartman pushed himself in with his full length. He smirked and groaned from pleasure. He slowly moved back, and then forwards, in and out, faster and faster. Kyle was taken aback. The feeling of a strange body intruding his inside was followed by a warm sensation growing deep inside of him. Never in his life did Kyle feel something like this. This feeling of pleasure seemed to grow more and more at every trust Herr Cartman gave. He moaned out off enjoyment and started interacting eagerly with the Nazi.

They looked at each other's eyes. No daring, no fear, no anger were there to be read. Only lust, passion and desire. They kissed madly and both explored each other bodies with their hands. The temperature rose as the two bodies slide on the sweet sweat. Kyle wrapped his legs and arms around Herr Cartman's body, allowing him full access. The Nazi bounced violently and hit intensely Kyle's sensible point over and over.

"Oh God! This is good, it's so good" Kyle moaned pleasingly

"Want more, do you? Harder, yes?" Herr Cartman replied. Their bodies were so hot, it felt like they were about to explode.

"Yes, do it harder, harder…" Kyle kept moaning, now more hysterically

"Beg it Jew!" Kyle didn't respond right away "BEG IT!" He trusted him more violently to make his point.

"I-I beg you! P-please…AHH…Fuck me harder!"

"Oh, yes, you're a filthy Jew whore, aren't you?" He banged faster, harder and deeper. "Oh yes, you're enjoying it Jew!" He moved in and out frantically in the other boy's body.

There was a moment that both bodies stopped suddenly. They both closed their eyes tight as an overwhelming sensation overpowered them. Loud moans were followed and afterwards Herr Cartman collapsed on Kyle. And both remained like this, panting heavily.

…

Herr Cartman listened to the soft breathing. He looked at the silhouette laying close to him in the dark. He stroke gently the naked shoulders and felt the bone structure just under the skin. This Jew was so skinny that he was amazed he didn't kill him with his weight.

This night came completely unexpected for him. He never thought this Jew could be so handsome, talented and charming. He never expected him to be so passionate and responsive like he was. He expected more resistance, a big fight, but instead the boy engaged in a game of pleasure with him. And they both came upon a corporal agreement.

And all this because Butters broke one of his fingers.

Herr Cartman could not help smile at the boy sleeping next to him. He looked so peaceful, so unaware of the world surrounding him. Herr Cartman's smile disappeared as he remembered how the world works, how the reality truly is.

_I'm a Nazi and he's a Jew. I'm to live in a superior world and he is to cease existing. Death awaits him._

He thought it was strange that he suddenly felt so bad. It had been his first time with a Jew. He always thought they were too disgusting to even be near one, even more touch one intimately. But this particular Jew made him feel different. He thought it was just physical, an attraction stimulated by alcohol and drugs. But even after releasing all bodily pleasures, he still felt strange about the boy laying next to him.

He sighed and looked at the clock. He still could stay a few hours with the Jew. He came closer and put an arm around the boy. The heat of the Jew's body was pleasant and comforting. Feeling strangely happy, Herr Cartman closed his eyes and listened to Kyle's breathing, like a warm breeze next to him.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Oh yeah, Herr Cartman and Kyle did it!!!  
_


	19. Awkward

Kyle felt somebody shake him gently.

"Wake up Jew. It's time to go back to camp." He heard a whisper.

"U-Uh…What…where…" Kyle woke up completely confused.

He looked around and found out he was laying naked in a warm soft bed. "Oow, my head…" He put his hand where it hurt and slowly remembered what happened the night before. He looked at the large figure that sat silently next to him. They stared awkwardly in the dark at each other. Finally Herr Cartman decided to break the silence.

"It's time for you to go back to the camp." He whispered again.

"I know." Kyle whispered back. He lifted up and dressed his pants. "I left my uniform in the bathroom." He told without looking at the big shadow still sitting on the bed.

"I'll show you where it is"

…

Kyle walked back to the camp. He followed a Nazi again and noticed the sky was gaining a light shade of blue. The day was about to break up, the time he normally got out of his bed. His heart dropped with the thought that he was going back to his life in hell. Back to the cold hard cruel work. But this was not the real reason that made Kyle feel awful.

_I did it. I did it with Herr Cartman._

The Nazi turned around as he heard a sound just to find the Jew bending over, throwing up.

…

Kyle washed himself fanatically in the cold water of D34's common bathroom. His family was glad to know he was fine. He told them all he had to do was play violin and conveniently left away the parts about drugs, alcohol and sex. Apparently his father and brother believed him, for they didn't show any signs of suspicion.

He couldn't put his memories of his carnal moments with Herr Cartman aside. He may have been under the influence of drugs and alcohol, but then again, he could remember every single detail. The feeling of Herr Cartman's skin, the warmth of his breading on his neck, the taste of his lips. Last night he urged for the Nazi's touch. He bitterly came upon the realization that it was not a situation of rape or of abuse. No, he was sober enough to realize what was going on and instead of fighting it; he completely surrendered himself to the physical pleasure.

_I'm like an animal! We were both like animals!_

He scrubbed his skin until it was pink.

_Get over it Kyle…It could have been worse…_

He took a deep breath and commanded his mind to calm down until he gained control over his emotions.

_I'll be ok. It was a wild night, it could happen to anybody._

He breathed deep again and repeated this thought over and over. Because deep inside Kyle knew it was a lie.

…

Two months went by. The days became easier as the weather became warmer. The snow melted and instead green grass with white and yellow flowers popped out everywhere.

Kyle still carried on daily his job as the bodies' fetcher. The only thing positive in this function was that he could see his mother every day. Sometimes he passed by her and they switched looks, sometimes they managed to speak briefly to each other. Kyle could never stop feeling amazed and sorrowed with the lost of weight his mother had during her time in the camp. He always thought she was a bit fat, but this was ridiculous.

Searching for bodies was not as difficult as in the beginning. Thanks to the warmer weather, people died less. And he didn't come across decomposing bodies anymore. In the week that followed the soiree, Kyle still stumbled across decayed corpses. But after a while their number started decreasing bit by bit, until one day there were only recent dead bodies to find. Kyle was glad that Herr Cartman had stopped playing games with him, but his absence was bothering him too.

Everyday Kyle secretly looked around in hope to catch a glimpse of the large Nazi. He cursed himself for doing so and he kept saying to himself how ridiculous it was, but he could not help himself. He hadn't seen Herr Cartman for a long time by now. Short after the soiree, Kyle would see the large figure of the Nazi standing by the men's camp. But one day he didn't appear, and since then, Kyle never saw the Nazi anymore. It was as if he disappeared.

_Maybe he got transferred to that horrible camp. Good for him_ He thought sarcastically _it suits his atrocious mind and personality. The monster._

However his thoughts about Herr Cartman were always dark, he knew deep down inside that he wished to see him again. He could not understand why, but he somehow missed Herr Cartman's constant threatening presence. And somehow he thought his presence was not that threatening anymore.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Life goes on…but the events of the strange night with Herr Cartman haunt Kyle every day. He just can't get any rest, poor boy._


	20. Melancholy

Herr Cartman watched from behind his window the two figures walk away. One was tall and strong, wrapped in a warm woolen coat; the other was smaller, skinny and dressed up in a thin stripped uniform. He watched them walk away and his heart sunk as they became nothing more than two black dots against the white background.

Sending the red haired Jew was the most difficult thing he remembered ever doing since he came to Dachau camp. He hated Jews and he loved torturing this specific one. But this very Jew, Kyle, made him feel… different.

He longed him.

The days went by and seemed to past too slowly for his feeling. The beauty of spring was driving him crazy. Everything was so cheerful and warm outside, while his heart felt dark and sad. He felt he was mourning every day. He knew what the source of his dully mood was, but he didn't understand why. Every day he bitterly tried to convince himself that this Jew had no other meaning for him than the rest of the Jews.

_He's just a stupid Jew. He means nothing to me! Why even bother and think about him? There is no reason for!_

Herr Cartman did everything to forget the boy. He stopped searching bodies, it wasn't fun anymore. He stopped guarding the men's fields; it upseted him too much to catch a glimpse of the red haired boy, walking around with his cart. He preferred to occupy himself in surveying the women's camp during the mornings and doing some office work in the afternoon. He still waited for a response from Craig, who said things were being treated for his transference to Sobibór. He hoped this would happen soon. He needed a distraction; he needed to forget the boy that enchanted him with his music. He needed his regular life back.

Often, during lonely nights, when sleep refused to come to Herr Cartman, the Nazi would get up. He would wonder around the house and always ended by opening a small closet's door of where a brown violin waited patiently to be played. He always stroked the instrument, feeling its texture, hoping that a part of the Jew's warmth was imprinted in it. He cursed himself for doing this. It was torture.

_I don't care how he is!_

_I don't even care if he still alive or not!_

But he knew it was a lie, otherwise he would not check every day the obituary list and breathe out of relieve when he never read the name: Kyle Broflovski.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Ignoring something that isn't there, doesn't make it go away. Herr Cartman sure has trouble in understanding himself right now. I feel sorry for him too__._


	21. Riot

Herr Cartman was busy in organizing the important task of this day. He knew it would turn out chaotic. It always did. He had to make sure he had enough men at the camp and at the train. He had to be sure that no riots would begin; otherwise there would be deaths, possibly on both sides.

He distributed his soldiers strategically and positioned himself in the border of a high hill. There he could see everything and everybody. This was not only essential for security, but he wanted to make sure that a certain red haired Jew wouldn't be send to the wrong grouping.

The selection started.

The Jews had to run a track from soldier to soldier until they would reach the doctor. He would examine them after the physical training and decide who was healthy enough to stay alive. Herr Cartman was glad to see that things were going on smoothly. Jews ran everywhere, the soldiers had complete view and control of the happening and the division of the groups was going well too.

At a certain point he saw a red color running between the mass. His eyes followed it to the doctor dressed in white and then he breathed out of relieve when he saw the red spot walk towards the barracks. He had seen enough and turned around. He was about to make a control routine, when suddenly he heard a horrible scream. This scream was followed by another one and quickly several angry voices were heard louder.

A riot was rising.

Herr Cartman quickly run back to the top of the hill and to his distress saw the red haired boy struggle between a mass of man. It was a moment of complete chaos. The boy was yelling and grasping the arms of an older man, desperately trying to push the man to him. Other Jews were now trying to get out of the group and run away. The Nazis fought to keep the men altogether, barricading them. Meanwhile they tried to reach the red haired boy, but had too many people between them.

Herr Cartman, feared for the worst and ran as fast as his heavy body allowed to reach the group. When he came closer, the screams became legible.

"NOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

"MURDERES! YOU'RE ALL MURDERES!"

"LET GO"

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU ALL! THEY'RE GONNA SEND YOU TO GAS CHAMBERS"

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

Herr Cartman opened his way into the mass. _Shit! Fucking Jew overheard my conversation with Craig_. He now understood Kyle's sudden strange behavior in that evening. As he fought his way through the mass, he heard other men crying out they didn't want to die. The many voices became one voice of rebellion and he had to put a stop to it.

He finally reached the heart of the riot, just in time to see Kyle struggle with a Nazi that strenuously tried to free Kyle's grasp from a brown haired half bald Jew.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His yell was tinted with desperation and horror.

The Nazi finally hit him on this back with his riffle and Kyle fell down painfully. Herr Cartman's eyes widened when he saw Kyle move his head. His eyes found a large stone on the floor close to him. He crawled a bit and stretched his arm. Herr Cartman saw Kyle's eyes darkener from anger and his face was filled with pure hatred. He knew how this was going to end.

Herr Cartman quickly got to Kyle, stepped on his hand, forcing him to release the stone. Kyle screamed out of pain, looked up and met the fat Nazi for his surprise. Herr Cartman stared only a second at him, enough to see the water filling the boy's green eyes and the tracks of recent tears on his dirty face.

"What the hell is going on here?" In no time the noise faded. The riot stopped as both Nazi and Jews stared in fear at the source of this authoritarian voice.

"That Jew over there started a riot." The Nazi that hit Kyle pointed accusingly at the red haired boy. "He started yelling that we are sending this group to gas chambers."

Herr Cartman, not moving his foot from Kyle's hand, turned to the Jew's crowd.

"There is no such thing as gas chambers! You are being sent to another camp because this one is overcrowded! You should ignore the madness of such a person!"

The Nazis gestured the Jewish men to step back and Herr Cartman saw the brown haired man look awfully worried in Kyle's direction.

"No, please, don't let them go." Kyle tiredly begged.

"As for this Jew." Herr Cartman pointed at Kyle. "Put him in a dark room."

Two Nazis took hold of Kyle's arms as he begun to fight again. He screamed madly at Herr Cartman accusing him of being a murderer and a monster. Herr Cartman was amazed at the strength the skinny boy appeared to have, as the two Nazis dragged him away with obvious difficulties.

"Why don't you just kill him, sir?" A Nazi asked him.

"Death would be a too kindly punishment. I want to let him suffer. Let him scream of despair in the cell."

_

* * *

A/N_

_The older man, half bald with brown hair, is of course Kyle's dad. He's been selected to the train that will depart to an extermination camp in Poland. _

_I got my inspiration for the selection scene out of the movie "Schindler's List". Apparently this kind of selections happened frequently, at least, when camps were overflowing with people or diseases were spreading. _


	22. Agony

Kyle desperately tried to free himself from the two strong Nazis. His fight was a worthless one and they finally reached a building. There the Nazi's threw Kyle in a small dark room with a tinny window. Kyle looked around his surroundings and found out the room was empty. It consisted only of walls, ugly dark walls.

Kyle threw himself at the metal door and started hitting it hard with his hands. He was furious about the Nazis taking his father away. They were going to kill him. He had to stop them from doing it.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

He hit the door harder and harder, making the noise louder.

"LET ME OUT! YOU FUCKING MURDERERS!"

He hit the door so hard and so many times that his skin and nails broke. His hands were bleeding but he was too enraged to feel the pain.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KILL PEOPLE!"

"YOU MONSTERS! LET ME OUT!!!!"

Kyle hit the door again and again. He threw himself against it countless times. He was wet from tears, blood and sweat.

_I'm not getting out of here…There not letting me out!_

Anger was being now replaced by terror. A horrible feeling of fear and despair took over his mind.

_Where am I? What are there going to do with me? What's going to happen to dad? Ike?_

At every second that passed he felt panic grow inside of him.

_I have to get out of here…I have to get away…_

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OOOOUT!

His cries became every time louder and desperate.

When the door did not open, Kyle got completely overpowered by horror, despair and panic.

He stood in the middle of the dark room, screaming madly. He didn't produce words anymore. These were real screams, sounds of complete hopelessness.

All the pressure that had been building up inside of him, since the Cristal night, since his hiding years in an attic, since he arrived in Dachau, all of it was coming out in horrifying anguished screams.

It was all pain.

An intense suffering pain that's been eating him from inside for way too long.

…

Herr Cartman stood on the other side of the door. He always did so when a Jew was put away in punishment. He always enjoyed hearing his prisoners' screams. But this time it was different. This time every yell, every cry, it would come like a pierced pain into his hearth.

After stabilizing the situation by the selection, Herr Cartman went to the building with the isolation cells, better known as "the dark rooms", He could already hear the screams at the entrance. Screams that became louder and louder as he came closer to the door. There the air was filled with the sound of agony, making it unbearable to him.

But Herr Cartman had to stand on front of the door. He had to pretend he was enjoying the screams.

Because this was something he always did.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Kyle is in a concentration/labor camp, meaning that it's a prison. Its aim is to keep people captive and not really the mass extermination. Like in regular prisons, these kind of camps had a separate building holding a number of cells. These were the isolation cells, nicknamed as the "dark rooms". Prisoners were put in a cell for several hours or days, depending in the "crime" they committed. This is always the most extreme measure of punishment for prisoner__s. One can achieve power and control over another one through fear and oppression._


	23. Dialog with God

Kyle screamed for hours. His screams were followed by a compulsive cry. He hopelessly begged to be released. He begged so many times, but the door never got opened. The room was now completely dark as night had fallen. Kyle laid on his back, in the center of the room. He looked up, he looked to nothing. Black was all he saw. He wept softly, too tired to do other else.

"Why?" He sadly whispered.

"Why? What did I do wrong? What did we do wrong?"

"Why God?"

"Have we not always been faithful to You? Have we not always followed Your teachings?"

"You always make us suffer. You always made our lives difficult. But we live with it and continue to follow You."

"Why? Why don't you protect us? Why don't you care about us?"

"We were always persecuted."

"You let the Temple be destroyed. You let Christians burn us to death. And now you let the Nazis get away with this!"

"Why?"

"Are You not satisfied with us? Don't you care about us?"

"The Nazis get away with their atrocities and murders. Instead of being punished they are awarded with rich houses, with rich lives. And we…we always remain so faithful to You. We end up in camps and gas chambers."

"Why do you let all this happen to us?"

"Unless…"

"You don't exist…"

"You never existed."

"We invented You. We invented You because we needed to believe that a higher power takes care of us. We invented You so we could feel loved and cared."

"But You never existed…"

"We are alone."

"Alone"

"We are alone in the darkness."

Kyle closed his eyes and shed more tears. He embraced himself and rolled up into a fetus position. He felt cold and tired, miserable and alone. So alone. He finally let the exhaustion of his body take over him and fell asleep with the sound of his own soft sobbing.

* * *

A/N

_For Kyle this is the end of hope, defeat. I feel like this is the saddest chapter I wrote until now. I had to fight the tears back while writing it… but yeah, there will be more updates, so keep reading to discover what's going to happen afterwards._

_By the way, when Kyle mentions the "destruction of the Temple", he refers to the destruction of the Temple of Solomon (the walls still exist and they appear often in the news, showing Jews banging their heads against it, according to the tradition) which was destroyed by the Romans in the 1__st__ century AD (Jews wanted freedom, not being part of the Roman Empire). And the "burning to death" is a reference to the inquisition persecutions in the 16__th__ century in Europe._


	24. Not Different

Kyle lost track of time. Sometimes food would be passed in the room through a hole in the door. Kyle ate it, not because he wanted so much to survive, but because the hunger ached so badly.

One day the door opened. Kyle didn't even bother to move. He just lay there on the cold ground, staring at nothing. He saw a pair of boots step in.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" The familiar voice of Herr Cartman was merely a whisper. "Why don't you go with the flow just like the others?"

Herr Cartman was shocked when he heard a bitter laughter come from the Jew. Kyle silenced a few moments before talking.

"Go with the flow?" he amusingly echoed. "Go with the flow?" He asked louder and got up.

He stood on front of Herr Cartman and looked straight in the Nazi's eyes. All what Herr Cartman could read in his eyes were grief and a bit of madness. Hate, determination, strength, that was all gone. His eyes looked instead weary and empty. Herr Cartman swallowed resentfully. For months he defied this Jew in order to break him. And now that he finally broke him, he wasn't happy. He didn't feel joy or pride. Instead he felt pain.

"Let me tell you what happened when I went with the flow, Herr Cartman." Kyle's eyes showed now some rage, and the Nazi felt a bit intimidated. "It led me to hard unbearable work. It led me to searching bodies day after day. It led me into your bed!" He stared bitterly at the Nazi and tried to control tears from escaping his eyes.

"Why go with the flow anyway? " Kyle carried on "It only delays the inevitable!" He took a step behind. "This whole camp is like a big waiting room!" He raised his voice and stretched his arms, intensifying what he meant.

"Because if we don't die of disease or hunger, we are sent to some camp in Poland and are GASSED ALIVE!" Kyle's last words echoed. Herr Cartman remained silent. He stood there wordlessly and watched as Kyle turned his back to him, bended like in pain and turned around again to face him.

"It's a real sick plan. Herr Cartman." Kyle's voice was tainted now with anger and sounded threatening. "This strange idea of a superior race…" He again laughed a bit. Kyle came so close to Herr Cartman's face that the Nazi could feel his warm breath in his face.

"Tell me, Herr Cartman. How come the organs inside your body work the same way as mine? How come if you cut yourself, blood will spill out as red as mine?" Kyle felt so revolted that the tears now simply fell down his face. "Tell me, will your superior race prevent you from dying?" Kyle paused, trembling from anger.

"You are not different than me, Herr Cartman! We are both humans! We are the same! Because when it comes to death you will rotten as much as anybody else! Because death is equal to everybody!" Kyle was panting a bit and let himself fell on his butt. He remained sitting on the floor completely defeated.

"All I wanted was to have a normal happy life. And you FUCKING NAZIS took it away!"

Kyle couldn't hold it anymore and started crying again.

Herr Cartman stood there in front of him. Wordless. His face was pale and his eyes shone more than usual. The moment he had dreamed for so long had become a nightmare. Yet he did nothing. He just stood there in silence witnessing the misery of one boy.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Ah! Herr Cartman finally is confronted by the reality. It really felt good to throw the truth at him through Kyle's words. _

_Please, continue enjoying the reading and don't forget to review. _


	25. Alive

When Kyle finally reached the end of his weeping, Herr Cartman simply stated:

"You've been here for three days now. You've learned your lesson. You can leave this room."

Kyle looked up like a miserable puppy and then decided to lift up. Herr Cartman led the way for him.

"Go wash yourself first. I have your spare uniform with me."

Herr Cartman and Kyle entered a small bathroom with showers.

"Go under the shower." Herr Cartman ordered.

"You don't expect me to wash myself on front of you?" Kyle was outraged.

"Of course I do. I have to stay here. You might try to run away! Anyway, it's not like I never saw you naked before." Herr Cartman said almost casually.

At this Kyle blushed immensely, and quickly turned around to undress and shower himself. The whole time he stood with his back to the Nazi, cursing in his mind the Herr Cartman's presence and the cold water.

…

After the shower, Herr Cartman and Kyle didn't switch any words. At a certain moment they separated, when another Nazi took Kyle under his guard and brought him back to the men's working field. Because of his imprisonment, a new Jew was selected to be the new bodies' fetcher. Kyle was finally released from this dreadful task, the only thing positive from his isolation in the tiny cell.

Kyle worked routinely the rest of the afternoon. He felt nothing more. No pain, no anger, no sadness. He felt dead inside and only worked because it was demanded. In the evening, when people were gathering to supper, he heard a joyful voice behind him. Kyle turned around and his heart was immediately filled with joy and life as he saw his little brother rushing towards him.

"Your back!" The child happily embraced his older brother. "Look dad, Kyle is back!"

To Kyle's great surprise, his father appeared just behind Ike. Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. His father was standing there safe and sound, smiling at him. He was alive. Kyle felt the tears came out of his eyes again, but this time from pure joy. The three of them embraced each other tightly, laughing and crying.

"I thought you were dead!" Kyle happily hugged his father.

"I was spared!" The man happily pressed his son's head against his chest. "Herr Cartman took me away from the group."

Kyle froze. He stared with great unbelief at his father.

"W-What?"

"After they took you away, Herr Cartman went to control us. He was furious because he thought that some of us were healthy enough to stay in the camp. Another seven guys and myself were released from the group by Herr Cartman himself." Mr. Broflovski explained.

Kyle still looked amazed. He could not believe what he was hearing. He couldn't understand what was going on.

_Herr Cartman took my father from the group? He…saved him? Why? _

He couldn't believe that Herr Cartman's actions were mere coincidence.

_Christ! Herr Cartman actually saved my dad?__ He really saved him!_

"Kyle? Are you ok?" His father gently shook his son. "You've been staring at nothing for over a minute now… You must be weak. Come, let's eat something."

They walked together to the line for food, chatting happily. Kyle was awfully happy to see his father alive, his younger brother too and decided to try not to think about Herr Cartman anymore.

But at a certain point, while standing in the line, Kyle sensed something. He carefully turned around. He saw, on top of a low hill, Herr Cartman standing and looking directly at him. Kyle could not help but smile at the Nazi and would swear he saw the Nazi smile back at him.

_

* * *

A/N_

_I guess there is still a small human part in Herr Cartman's cold heart. This chapter and the next one for sure are going to bring a big turn to the story._

_Thank you for all your reviews! There always great._

_Keep reading_

:)


	26. Thoughts

I ran as fast as I could.

Thoughts from the past popped into my head. They went back to the day a large terrifying Nazi appeared in the men's working fields demanding to know the identity of a violinist. I recognized immediately my brother's violin and had the strong feeling that it was ok to tell the truth to Herr Cartman. In that evening Kyle did not come back. The voice of my father's angry words echoed now in my mind.

"_Ike, you must stop listening to your feelings! God knows what that creep of a Cartman is going to do to your brother! You cannot trust your instinct; you have to use your brains, boy! Herr Cartman is a monster, he's evil! You should not hurl him further on your brother_!"

I ran as fast as my legs permitted me. I had very little time.

The memories kept flowing in my mind. Kyle returned the next morning, really early. My father and I found him in the common bathroom, where he was already washing himself. I noticed that he was rubbing his skin so hard that it became pink. I thought if he should continue washing himself like that, he would break his skin. I looked at my father, but he seemed not to notice that, for he attacked Kyle with worried questions.

During the morning calling, I asked Kyle if he was upset with me for telling Herr Cartman who was the violin's owner.

"Of_ course I'm not upset with you. Telling Herr Cartman that I was the violinist was the right thing to do. He could have gone mad and killed people randomly from frustration. Besides, it was fine to play for him. I got to eat a normal meal and everything _(he sighed) _Shame I didn't manage to sneak out bread."_

I ran in between the trenches under the men's working fields. I knew that if I kept low, no soldier could see me. This was my advantage of being small.

I saw in my head the strange happenings at the riots play all over again. Dad being sent to a group. Kyle losing his mind and yelling something out about gas. My brother then being dragged away, while Herr Cartman watched him with a strange expression. And then, the most unexpected thing happened. Herr Cartman turned to the Jews, walked between them and examined the men.

"_Ay!"_ He yelled as he stopped by a man. He turned around furiously and started shouting at the other Nazis. "_We're supposed to transfer only the unhealthy ones! This one is well enough to stay here!" _He violently pushed the man out of the group. The Nazis were too terrified at the general's bad mood to say anything against him. Herr Cartman picked another man, and another one and my father too. He took in total 8 men out of the group. He claimed they were healthy enough to stay, even though some of them looked more dead than alive.

I had my father back and feared for the other men's destiny. Kyle had accused the Nazi that they were sending the Jews to be killed, and somehow, I had the feeling this was true.

Kyle was missing for three days. My dad kept telling me Kyle was away for a while, but I knew dad really didn't know where or how he was. I could see as each day went by, how he suffered more, probably thinking Kyle was dead. But somehow I could never believe that my brother was dead. There was something in me that told me that he was still alive. And then he was back and we were reunited again. Dad told him about Herr Cartman and Kyle revealed afterwards what he learned while he spent the night at the Nazi's home.

"_I overheard Herr Cartman and another guy talking about a plan that Nazis came up with to kill all Jews. They want to exterminate us all. They built concentration camps in Poland with the main function of killing large numbers of people. I don't know exactly how they do it, but they use gas chambers. Dad, I know this really sounds weird, but in a certain way, Herr Cartman saved your life."_

I could already see far away the distinctive large figure of the most terrifying Nazi of this camp. The only Nazi that could save _him_. And continued running.

I didn't know what exactly happened after Kyle stayed one night at the Nazi's place, but I knew that something changed. Since that one time Kyle looked at Herr Cartman's face (_God, I'm so proud he did it!_) that my brother became the victim of the Nazi's harassments. I could see the evilness in Herr Cartman's eyes as he pushed Kyle further on his limits. I listened every night how much he hated the Nazi, cursing his entire existence.

But something changed.

Kyle told that he only had to play music, but I could sense he was hiding something important.

_I'm I seeing things?_

Kyle stopped cursing Herr Cartman. He came to some sort of acceptance of his situation in the camp and claimed that they were actually in a better situation than many other Jews. And I saw, during the morning calling, lunch and dinner, my brother looking around with a hopefully expression and then looking again down in disappointment.

_Is he looking for him?_

And then Herr Cartman spared my brother and father's lives in one single day.

_I wonder why? What happened that night?_

_I might be__ young, but I'm not stupid._

Something happened and changed the behavior of two enemies. It was as if they tolerated each other. As if they cared for each other. But I had no time to figure out what was going on. I was so close to the Nazi now. I only had to run a bit more.

"Herr Cartman!" I breathlessly shouted.

The Nazi turned around fully surprised to see a child running towards him.

_Why in hell would a Jewish kid run after me?_

He waited for the boy curiously. As he came closer he recognized the familiar face. The dark haired boy that was always with _his_ Jew. He came long time ago to the conclusion that they were brothers, however he could not find any kind of physical resemblance. He started feeling worried when he noticed that the freaky kid's head wasn't only wet from sweat, but from tears too.

"Herr Cartman! You must help him!" The out of breath kid shouted. "He's dying!"

_

* * *

A/N _

_Ike'__s very own POV!_

_It took me a while to write this chapter, I changed it several times, beca__use it was first too confusing with all the random memories. It was fun though to write certain developments from Ike's point of view. The kid is 11 years old now, but he's way smarter for his age._

**_I have to apologize you for what I'm about to say. Tomorrow I'm going in holiday__s and will be away for 2 weeks. This means that I won't be updating during this period of time. I know it really sucks (especially with this cliffhanger), but I promise, as soon as I'm back, I'll update daily again._**

**;)**


	27. The Storm

Never in his life had Herr Cartman run as fast as in that hot afternoon. He followed the rapid kid that ran in between the trenches; cutting ways he didn't even know there existed in the camp. The kid was smart and chose paths that avoided other Nazis. Nobody could even see them. And this bothered Herr Cartman.

_I seriously have to check on this later. Before I know there will be Jews escaping from the camp through these paths_.

They arrived and Herr Cartman's heart sunk when he saw the motionless body lying on the floor. He came closer and saw a very sick Kyle. His eyes were half open, his face as white as a sheet and he was breading heavily.

"How did this happen?"

"Kyle got really sick after that storm last week."

Ike's memories went back to that day. They were living an extremely hot month. Every day the sun shined brightly, drying everything around. The temperatures were way too hot; unusual for the month July. Despite the heat wave, work simply was carried out. The Nazi's felt so hot that, at a certain point, they walked bared chest and were constantly drinking water. Jews received of course not one single drop.

Suddenly a strong wind started blowing. And it got stronger by the minute. Nazi's and Jews were surprised, all stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the same direction. Ike never had such a vision in his life. The strong wind was moving an enormous mass of black clouds which traveled rapidly towards them. The wind became so strong that things started flying around. In no time the sky was dark and the air became suddenly cold.

Day had become night. There was a great silence. All men stared petrified to the strange sky. Ike was scared and grabbed himself to Kyle, who embraced him protectively. Then suddenly, without any warning, the storm started.

A grand white light filled the sky and a horrible loud crumble sound followed it. Large drops of icy water poured down heavily. Ike thought it was strange that it hurt his skin, and looked better at the rain falling down. He felt frightened when he realized it wasn't water that was falling but hail. Ike felt his body be covered by Kyle, who took most of the frozen rain on him, protecting his little brother. Ike was screaming from the terror. But the sound around him was so loud that he could not hear himself. He closed his eyes and hugged tightly his brother, tears streaming out of his eyes. Ike honestly thought the world was going to end.

They remained there, exposed to the anger of the hard winds and cold rain. It took maybe only minutes, but felt like hours. And then everything stopped. The wind weakened and became nothing but a chilly breeze. The rain stopped and sunshine rays popped out between the thin clouds. The storm disappeared as quickly as it came. But the heat as gone too. The air was now very cold, the temperature had decrease many degrees. In that night Ike woke up from his brother's cough.

"Go lay with dad." Kyle said "I don't want to pass you my cold."

Ike thought first that Kyle's cold was nothing serious. His older brother simply carried on working and didn't seem to have any kind of difficulties with his health. However his cough was getting worse day by day. His father, fearing the development of the cold into something more severe, tried to smuggle in some medicine. Unfortunately, he was he caught and punished with 10 strikes on his back. By the third day Kyle had fever. And working outside in the heat only made things way worse. Ike was amazed that Kyle managed to hold on for another 3 days of hard work. He witnessed his brother struggle with the illness, walking dizzily and breathing difficulty. Kyle worked until his body could not take it anymore and finally collapsed.

Ike was terrified and feared the worse. The kid quickly went to his brother. Seeing him as livid as he was, Ike could only think of one option. He pretended Kyle was dead. He followed the rules by dragging his unconscious brother a while until he reached the edge of a trench. There he pushed Kyle and the body slid down. Ike checked around and jump into the trench. He turned Kyle so he could breathe without problems. Ike knew there was only one person that could save his brother and departed.

He now stared anxiously at Herr Cartman.

"Do you know how to go to the forest without being noticed?" Herr Cartman finally said.

_A/N_

_Yeah! I'm back. I had a great holiday, nice and relaxing with lots of fun. But now I'm back, as I promised, I'll continue to update my story as often as possible._

_The storm was inspired on a real happening from a few years ago, in a camping in Germany. It happened in the month of August during a heat wave. I followed the eye witness's account for my story. They said that the temperature decreased 20 degrees in five minutes (from 35° to 15°). The people in the camping had nowhere to hide and were the ones that suffered most damages. Further there were no wounded nor deaths. Only one big fright._

_Have a good passage of the year._

_(review, review!)_


	28. I must be crazy!

_I must be crazy. I'm risking my life for a fucking Jew! If I'm caught now…Well let's hope I don't get caught._

Herr Cartman ran after Ike with Kyle on his arms. The boy was half unconscious and burning like hell.

_He has to go into cold water, right away._

His body ached. All that running around wasn't good for him, the hot air was not making it any easier either, not to mention that he had to carry a boy altogether. Not that Kyle weighted that much, by the contrary. After a while, they reached the edge of the forest. Herr Cartman and the child sneaked out of the trench and walked a while between the trees until they were fully out of sight.

"Ok kid. You cannot go further than this. I know my way back home without being spotted. You have to go back to camp. Tomorrow, during the calling, you have to speak out your brother's number, do you understand? Nobody can know that he's missing." Herr Cartman spoke earnestly. He somehow felt sorry for the weeping boy that sadly stared at his unconscious brother. "I'll let you know how he is."

Each of them departed in opposite directions. Ike back to the camp and Herr Cartman deeper into the forest. After walking about half an hour, he reached the back of his home. He entered through the staff's door, almost crashing into the cook.

"Afternoon children…Eric Cartman, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhhhh! He's…uh…he's my musician…ehm…he cannot die 'cause… I need him for my next soiree!"

"Oh Eric, what your doing is really risky." The man pointed out.

"Not riskier than keeping your black ass safe in my kitchen!" Herr Cartman angrily replied. "Help me bring him to my room; I don't want any of the staff to see him"

They managed to bring the dying boy unnoticed to the room. Herr Cartman quickly filled the bathtub with cold water (yes, he had his own private bathroom).

"Chef, get me all the ice you can find!" He ordered.

Chef immediately ran downstairs to get ice out of the fridge and the freezer, bringing it to his boss in no time. Herr Cartman threw the ice in the bathtub that was already filled with water. He grabbed Kyle and let him sink in the tub.

A horrible painful scream filled the bathroom. Kyle regained consciousness when he felt the icy sensation attack his body. It hurt like hell. It was like if a million knifes were being stuck into his body. He struggled to come out but a stronger pair of arms pushed him back and held his body under the freezing water.

"Ahhh! What's going on? Let me out!"

"You have to stay there a while. Your body has to cool down."

Kyle looked at the unfocussed image that seemed to be Herr Cartman. Next to him was the image of something really big and dark. Kyle felt the pain take over his body and his whole sight became black.

…

Kyle heard low voices next to him. Mere whispers. He knew they were talking about him but he didn't know what. He couldn't make any sense of it. He felt tired, but comfortable. His mind tried to realize where he was and felt the touch of warm sheets around him. He forced his eyes to open themselves. He opened them softly and the voices ceased. He saw a white ceiling and then looked to his right. His eyes opened a bit more as he saw Herr Cartman and his butler sitting next to him. The butler rang his golden bell. Kyle was speechless. He stared at the Nazi who, uncomfortably, avoided looking at him. His eyes went instead to the door. A tall, fat black man with a white cook hat entered the room. He had a plate on his hands.

The butler helped the speechless Jew to sit down and offered him a spoon of chicken soup. Kyle ate it. It tasted greatly and made him feel better right away.

"Eat it all so you can get better quickly." The black man spoke. "I am Chef and everything you eat here, comes from the hard and loving work of these two hands." He smiled as he exhibited his large hands and left the room short after.

Kyle managed to eat more than half of the soup for the gratitude of the butler. The man put one hand on the boy's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"You're going to be just fine. The worst is away. You were unconscious for 31 hours. We thought you weren't going to make it, but boy, do you have life strength inside of you." The butler pated Kyle's head gently and he too left the room. Kyle and Herr Cartman stared at one another awkwardly.

"Your brother brought you to me…well actually he brought _me_ to you…" Herr Cartman uneasily started. "Don't get me wrong Jew! The only reason you are here is because my friends liked you very much. You see, I need them because they have important daddies. If I disappoint them, I will not receive their help anymore. Understand Jew?" Kyle nodded silently in understanding, still taken aback.

"And since you were so careless and nearly got yourself dead out there, I'm keeping you here! So get yourself better quickly, 'cause I cannot remain many days without my bookkeeper!"

After this, Herr Cartman abruptly left the room leaving behind a very perplexed Kyle.

* * *

_A/N_

_I guess if I would divide this story in parts, the first one would be the events from chapter one until the night of the soiree, the second part would tell the events between the soiree and this chapter. So I guess we are entering a third moment of the story. It still will take a while before we reach the end, 'cause there're still many things that are going to happen._

_By the way_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!_


	29. Denial

Recuperation was long and slow. Kyle had been sick before, but this was extreme. Months of lack of food had narrowed his physical resistance and immunity to about zero. During the first week, Kyle's fever was a continuous coming and going. The high temperatures made him restless in his sleep. He had all kinds of strange dreams, which he forgot right after waking up. But these dreams made him moan of distress and sometimes even scream or cry. Kyle slept a lot and when he woke up he always felt really weak. His body ached and he wished only to go again back to sleep. It was a period of illness that made Kyle loose complete track of everything. He forgot the world that surrounded him. He forgot his brother, his parents, the camp, his past, and his dreams. His mind couldn't focus in nothing beyond fighting against the infirmity that was consuming his body.

After this exhausting week, the struggle with the fever finally ended. Little by little, Kyle started feeling better. He regained appetite and slept much more easily. But now that his body was regaining some physical strength, Kyle's mind started working and tormenting him. He had troubled thoughts. Thoughts about Herr Cartman.

Chef, the kind cook, had related him what had happened the day he got sick. Kyle still could not believe what he heard, but the fact that he was lying in a comfortable bed and receiving all the needs for his recuperation in Herr Cartman's home was a too real reminder of the reality.

_It was Ike who brought Herr Cartman to me. Not only Herr Cartman didn't harm my brother, he actually carried me through hidden paths and took me to his home. Am I supposed to believe that it was only because his psycho friends liked me?_

Kyle couldn't help himself feeling in some way annoyed with Herr Cartman. He never visited him. Kyle remembered seeing the butler or Chef sitting next to his bed when he woke up from his high fevers, but Herr Cartman was never there. Kyle knew he should be glad that the first thing he saw was a friendly face instead the one of his enemy. But somehow, Kyle was bothered by Herr Cartman's nonappearance.

_So he doesn't come! Great deal…why even care? _

But Kyle cared. And he knew he cared and hated himself for doing so. Since the day he found out Herr Cartman _saved_ his dad, Kyle had been reflecting on the past events. He saw them now through a different light and wondered if there was something else than just cruelty and sadism behind Herr Cartman's actions. He still thought he was a monster, but he couldn't help to start believing that there was a human part living inside of him.

_Was there always something? Was it all just a game? What does Herr Cartman truly think about me? Fell about me?...How ridiculous! Why am I even thinking if he feels anything for me…_

Kyle hated his internal conflict. His mind told him that there was no kind of feeling towards the Nazi, nothing except for hate. But his emotions taunted him when counted the times the Nazi could have simply killed him instead of sparing his life. Herr Cartman chose to keep him alive after making the first eye contact, during work, when he collapsed, when he stared for only a second with hatred at the Nazi. Herr Cartman should have killed him during the riot and sent his father to death. Instead, he found a solution that saved both lives. And then instead of being furious with Ike for moving around unnoticed in the trenches, he let him be.

_And saved me._

_No!_ _He doesn't care for me! It's all part of his games! He likes to see me suffer. He keeps me alive and around to see me suffer…_

_But then again, he could simply have killed my father…why did he spare him? Did he somehow do it because of…No! He would never do anything for me!_

Kyle closed his eyes. He felt a pain in his chest and knew it had nothing to do with his illness. He closed his eyes and saw instead Herr Cartman's eyes looking at him while they made hot physical contact. Kyle felt some tears escape and hid himself under the sheets. He cursed that night, he cursed the pleasure he felt, he cursed the connection they have during those burning minutes, and he cursed everything that made him want to be with Herr Cartman.

_I don't care about him! I don't care what he thinks about me! I don't even care if he ever thinks about me! _

_That night meant nothing! He's all but a sick pervert that abused my confused condition and stole away a part from me! It means nothing…_

Kyle cried silently. He knew he cared about everything. Herr Cartman had entered in his life unwillingly. And there was nothing he could do against it.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Poor Kyle, doesn't have a moment of peace in this story._

_I want to thank to all of you that have been reading my story and __for being so loyal and patient for my return from my holidays. And I want to give a special thanks to everybody that have been reviewing this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :D_


	30. The Real Eric Cartman

Chef was one of the few people that knew the real Herr Cartman, the real person under the Nazi uniform. He knew his past, his background, his ideologies and his contradictions.

Chef had worked many years in an elementary school. The school that little Eric Cartman frequented. He bonded quite early with the child. Not because he liked the little boy that much (honestly, he always believed that the boy had a bad character) but because, whenever little Eric Cartman was troubled, he went to Chef for help.

Chef knew the difficulties Eric Cartman had at home. The child suffered because he had no father. Chef knew that the boy envied madly the other children that went fishing with their dads on Sunday's afternoons. He envied the little boys that had a father to cheer them at football matches. He envied everybody that had a father to talk to and confine their troubles. The discovery that his mom was actually _his father_, a rare case of Hermaphrodite, only made things worse. Chef was sure that Eric Cartman's mental condition suffered greatly from that day on. It was bad enough that his mother was known by everybody as the town whole, addicted to sex and crack, but she was a freak too.

Chef knew that Eric Cartman hated being fat, but could not help himself for stuffing his face with rubbish. His mother always baked sweets and cakes, cooked delicious diners for her precious child. She did this because she loved to spoil her son, the only thing she had in her lonely life. She did this to compensate the lack of love her son received, for she was always away with men and failing to be a good and structured mother. And little Eric Cartman ate to fill the gap inside of him. The gap that never got fulfilled.

When Eric Cartman went to Junior High School, Chef remained working in the elementary school. But this didn't stop Eric from visiting his black friend. Chef always had the door open for the boy at any time of the day or night. Chef knew that he was the only person to come close to Eric Cartman's idea of father figure. He was the only person the fat boy looked up, respected and admired.

And then, Eric Cartman got accepted in the Hitlerjugend School. The place where he felt at home, where he could realize all his dreams in destroying the thing he most hated in the world: Jews. By this time, due to the Nazi regime and new laws, Chef found himself unemployed. He was living with great difficulties. He lost his job, his home, and his savings to the Nazi's party. Like the Jews, he was considered inferior and was forced to a life of misery and poorness. He survived by selling his body to women and singing love songs in nightclubs.

When Eric Cartman was promoted as general by Hitler himself and sent to Dachau camp, he hired Chef as the main cook. All the years Chef invested in listening and advising a mad and troubled child had ultimately paid off. He experienced Eric Cartman's rare gesture of gratitude and lived now a comfy and peaceful life.

And now Chef was witnessing a new change in Eric Cartman.

It all started the day after a night of a soiree. Eric Cartman had, as usual, invited his friends for music, drinks and crack. But, in that very night, a new member joined the group. A young Jewish violinist. Chef was away that night but had prepared everything for the meeting. The butler told Chef about the boy. The boy came thin, tired and dirty from the camp. But once properly cleaned and dressed up, he was in truth a fine handsome young man. The boy seemed to have an extraordinary talent as his music filled the house. He only left early in the morning. Both Chef and the butler had an idea of where the boy might have spent the night.

Since that day Eric Cartman's behavior changed. He became restless, more short-tempered than normal and anything seemed to infuriate him. There were days that he tormented those around him with his bad mood, but there were also days in which he would be quieter and sit down, staring at nothing, lost in his thoughts.

And then, in the middle of July, Eric Cartman came home with an almost lifeless boy. _His_ musician. A Jew. The boy was secretly taken care off in the Nazi's home. He slept in a spare room and received proper medication. Chef and the butler were the only two staff members who knew about the boy. They were also the ones that took turns during the boy's ill days and nights. During these days Eric Cartman was agitated. He came to see how the boy was every time he had a chance. It was only after the boy gained his consciousness again did Eric Cartman finally calm down. Since then Chef noticed that Eric Cartman only entered the room when he was sure the boy was asleep. That was Eric Cartman, pretending that he didn't care, while he did.

Chef knew too that it was no coincidence that Eric Cartman's bookkeeper was expelled the same evening Kyle woke up the first time since he was brought home by the Nazi. It was actually quite a spectacle. Chef heard the Nazi's loud voice coming from outside. The black man stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Gross! God! Fucking gross!" Chef heard Eric Cartman's voice coming from the warehouse

"Herr Cartman, I can explain!" Chef recognized the bookkeeper's voice.

"Explain what! I know what I saw! Gross"

"Oh Jesus Christ" A third voice was heard. Chef, curious about what was going on, walked to the warehouse and stood shocked at the door. Eric Cartman was standing by the entrance and next to a pile of straw were two men trying to hide their naked bodies.

"Please, Herr Cartman…" The bald men begged. "Please, do not harm us."

"What? You fucking faggots! What you think this is? The red light for gay retards?"

"Oh Jesus Christ!" At this moment three soldiers with weapons arrived and stared at the scene with great shock.

"Shit! You know how disgusting you both are! Is this why you hired an assistant for? To fuck your ass everyday! Fags! Fucking grose gay piece of shit, weird sick fags!!!

"Jesus Christ"

"You know what this means, don't you!"

"No!" the bald man implored "Please, don't send us to the camp! We do no harm to anybody"

"You shit buttholes! You are a disgrace for the Arian blood! You are an abomination! To the camp you shall go!"

"Oh, Jesus Christ!"

And so Mr. Garrison, the bookkeeper and Mr. Slave, his assistance, were fired, expelled and send to the concentration camp like all homosexuals were. After all the commotion, after the soldiers took the two disgraceful men, Eric Cartman turned around and finally noticed Chef. He looked shocked only for a second and quickly composed himself.

"Well Chef." He miserably said. "Looks like I'll have to get a new bookkeeper…" He put his hand on his chin like if he was in deep thought. "Where will I find a new bookkeeper so soon?"

Chef understanding where this was heading to, simply gave the answer Eric Cartman wanted to hear.

"Why don't you hire that Jew lad? Everybody knows Jews are good in accountability."

"Wow Chef, what a great idea!" Eric Cartman enthusiastically answered, pretending to be delighted with the suggestion. "How great! Now I don't have to go and loose my time looking for a new bookkeeper!" He happily smiled and added. "And know the best part of it? I don't even have to pay him."

Eric Cartman left the warehouse and happily walked back home, whistling some cheerful melody. Chef watched the fat boy walk away and didn't know if he should laugh at Eric Cartman's obvious acting, or if he should be angry with him for not being able to accept and reveal his real intentions, or if he should worry about the Jewish boy's future.

But this is how Eric Cartman is. He is a young man with a troubled past, great ideologies and many contradictions. What he really thinks and what he truly feels is never revealed. This is a mystery. A secret that only God and Eric Cartman himself know about.

* * *

_A/N_

_This is definitely my favorite chapter until now. Cartman is such a great character because his so complex. You never really know what's really going on in his mind, 'cause he manages to hide so well and one is almost discovering what it actually is, he finds some maneuver action to distract and make you forget it. Brilliant._


	31. Deal

Kyle started his duties as bookkeeper three weeks and a half after Herr Cartman brought him to his home. Kyle considered though that _all around worker_ was a much accurate name for his function than bookkeeper. He had plenty administrative work to do, no doubt about it (the work had been untouched for almost one month and apparently, Mr. Garrison did not do that much) but he received next to it a list of random tasks: helping the butler put the house in order, assisting Chef in the kitchen, cutting wood, bringing stuff up and down from the warehouse, cleaning the entrance path, washing Herr Cartman's car, feed Mrs. Kitty, you name it. Whatever was ordered to Kyle, he simply did it. And of course, the bookkeeping itself: checking on the bills, calculating the monthly expenses, writing letters, selecting the post, archiving the list of Jews that entered the camp, those who died and those who were deported to new camps.

Still not being completely recovered, Kyle felt weak and completely exhausted during the evenings. But after two weeks, Kyle was already used to the work scheme and finally started appreciating his life in Herr Cartman's home. He washed himself every day, ate normal meals (which were by the way delicious, Chef was a great cook), dressed himself in comfortable and clean clothes and slept in a mattress at the corner of the kitchen, the coolest part of the house in the summer, the warmest in the winter. He loved the company of the butler and Chef and could feel the friendship growing between then. He also loved to chat with the gardener and the two young cleaning maids (both had a crush on him and he was of course oblivious of it). The soldiers were those he always avoided and still walked passed them with his head down, the habit he had picked up in the camp. And Herr Cartman…He rarely saw the Nazi. He only came when he needed Kyle to type him a letter. The rare moments that they shared the company of each other were so strange and awkward that Kyle was glad to see the Nazi only once in a few days.

Kyle felt in some way guilty for receiving this privileged life. Every day he thought about his family and other Jews that were still struggling to survive the camp day on day on. He thought he didn't deserve to have this comfortable life. He of course was grateful for it, but had a hard time accepting his own luck. He missed Ike terribly, just like he missed his mom and dad. The thought they carried on with their extreme lives in the camp, while Kyle lived comfortably, simply pained him too much.

But the more Kyle thought about his situation, the more he felt it was beneficial for him. By being close to Herr Cartman, he could, just perhaps, have some influence in the destiny of his family. He still couldn't figure out what Herr Cartman's intentions were. But since his life had improved greatly the last weeks, he figured out that there must have been a less selfish reason behind the Nazi's actions. He pondered and pondered and Kyle finally decided that he had to do something. He could not keep living this way, constantly thinking about the wellbeing of his family, having nightmares about their deaths. It was risky and it could cost his life and his family's ones too, but he had give it a try. He took his chance one morning, when Herr Cartman came to dictate him a letter.

"Herr Cartman." Kyle insecurely said as he took the letter out of the typing machine. He spoke with his eyes fixed on the machine's keys, his back to the Nazi. Herr Cartman lifted an eyebrow. This was the first time the boy approached him since he arrived here. "I want to thank you for keeping me here." Herr Cartman was taken aback, unsure he had heard the boy properly. "I-I really mean it." The redhead finally turned to face the Nazi. "If it weren't for you I would be dead now." Herr Cartman had no idea what to say. Never in his life had someone thanked him for anything. Even more in such a humble and honest way. There was a long silence. Kyle faced the ground and tried to find the courage to continue. Herr Cartman noticed the Jew was struggling to say something.

"You're welcome" He finally said. "Is there something else you wanted to say?" At this Kyle shivered and looked at Herr Cartman with pleading eyes. The Nazi was surprised to see the boy almost in tears. The expression in his eyes were unknown to him.

"Please, could you protect my family?" Tears escaped his green eyes. His heart was beating hard from the nerves and he was feeling dizzy. He saw the Nazi's eyes widen and thought he would start yelling at him. "Please! I'll do anything you want!" Herr Cartman finally understood what he saw in the Jews eyes. Something much worse than what he saw when the freed the boy from the isolation cell: pure despair and fear. He noticed the boy was pale and his body was shaking. He came closer to the boy and put his hand on the Jew's hand. It felt cold.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?" He whispered close to Kyle's ears. The boy couldn't take anymore; the nerves that he had being keeping so long inside were taking the best of him.

"I-I don't deserve…I-I shouldn't be h-here…If you don't want to protect them, then please send me back to camp! It's not fair for them! I'm living a good life while they are there fighting to stay alive! I cannot bear the idea that they are suffering while I'm here…eating and sleeping comfortably. I-It's just n-not right! I-I…" Kyle couldn't hold it anymore. He grabbed Herr Cartman's hand with such a force the Nazi pinched of surprise. "Please, I beg you! Don't let anything bad happen to them. I promise, I'll do anything you want me to do!"

Herr Cartman was shocked. This was something he never expected from this Jew. He knew him as a fighter, he knew him as somebody that would never bow his head. And yet, now he was begging for help. Herr Cartman discovered Kyle's weak point. He should have figured it out so long time ago. His strong bond with his father and brother. But he never expected that they meant so much for him. And he wondered what it was like to have such a bond.

"You would sacrifice yourself for your family, right? You would be able to kill or even die to save them." Herr Cartman spoke closely to Kyle. He felt Kyle's hand relax in his and heard him sigh softly.

"Yes, that's totally true."

"Then I have a proposal for you. A deal." Kyle lifted his head in curiosity, the last tear running down his face. "I'll make sure your family is safe if you come tonight at 11 'o clock to my room." Kyle felt the blood drain out of his face. "Oh, don't give me that look Kahl, for a virgin you were very passionate." Kyle felt all the blood come back to his face. Herr Cartman smiled as he saw the pink color paint the boy's cheeks. Kyle turned around and grabbed the letter he had just typed out and handed over to the Nazi.

"11 'o clock then." He sat with his back to Herr Cartman, his arm stretched, holding the piece of paper.

Herr Cartman took the letter, smiled in contentment and walked away. It totally turned him on to see Kyle in tears and desperately beg him for help. Hearing those distressed words gave Herr Cartman a strange and unexplainable feeling of pleasure. It was an ecstatic sensation to see the boy weaken in front of him, depending on him for his problems.

He could have crushed him right there. He could have refused to help the boy and order the murder of his family. This would destroy the Jew.

Herr Cartman could have crushed him right there and then. But a part of him said it was the wrong thing to do. A part of Herr Cartman understood why he felt pleasure. It was not because _his_ Jew lowered himself to the Nazi. It was because the boy was dependent of him. And how sick this may seem, it was this dependency that Kyle showed that turned Herr Cartman on. He cherished this feeling of having someone depending on him. Like a warm breeze in his cold void heard.

And so Herr Cartman chose not to crush the hopeless boy and instead decided to keep his word in protecting the Broflovskis. And awaited expectantly of 11 'o clock.

* * *

_A/N_

_Oh yeah, things are getting interesting between these two…_


	32. The Contract

Kyle took a deep breath once, twice. He stood on front of the door to Herr Cartmans's room. He couldn't believe that he put himself in this situation. Yet, he thought it was worth.

_Anything to contribute for their safety._

He took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come iiiin!" a singing voice was heard from inside. Kyle rolled his eyes but opened the door. His jaw fell down when he saw the scenery. The room was only illuminated by the dim yellow light of many, many candles. The bed was under a mountain of colorful pillows. And sitting on top of them was Herr Cartman with a big green turban on his head.

"Welcome to my kingdom Kahl." Herr Cartman smilingly said.

_I cannot believe he took all this effort to create such an ambiance! Where did he get all this stuff anyway?_

"Come closer, don't be shy Kahl." Herr Cartman gestured the boy to approach the bed, who obeyed him. "You know Kahl, I never really got over that night." He spoke as he moved from the pillows and advanced to Kyle. He came to the edge of the bed, standing really close to the boy. "I can't wait to relive it again." He whispered on Kyle's ear, making him shiver. "But first…" Herr Cartman quickly jumped from his bed and headed to a small table. He picked up a piece of paper and a pen. "You need to sign something." He handed the paper to Kyle. It read:

"_I hereby state that I will do all within my power to protect the __Broflovski family. In return, Kyle Broflovski must swear to do anything I ask for and perform it without any question."_

It had already Herr Cartman's signature on it. Kyle read and reread the paper.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course! It's a contract. We seal our promises and can't run away of them."

Kyle stared a while at the young man. He thought this was strange and was not totally comfortable with his _avow_, but ended up signing it too. If Herr Cartman thought it was the best way to trust each other in this, then it was ok for him too. The Nazi smiled triumphantly and kept the contract safe in a locked drawer.

"Very well." Herr Cartman turned and looked darkly at Kyle, who nervously took a step back. He didn't like the look he was receiving. "I want you to say now that you are mine."

"W-What?"

"You heard me! Say it. Say you are mine."

"I-I am…yours?" Kyle thought this was all too weird. He expected Herr Cartman to attack him the moment he would step in the room and rape him, but this was something he didn't see coming.

"Again."

"I am yours."

"Mean it!"

"I AM Yours!"

"And thereby you'll do anything I ask for."

"I'll do anything you ask for."

"Then…suck my balls!" Herr Cartman quickly pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing his genitals. Kyle was completely shocked with the order.

"What?"

"Remember, you signed the contract where it states that you'll anything I ask for without questioning it. Now, suck my dry balls."

_Oh great, so this is what it was all about. Herr Cartman and his…uhg…freaky fantasies._

Grudgingly Kyle bended slightly over, but was brutally pushed down to his knees by the Nazi's strong hand. His face was right on front of the _balls_ and felt his face turn red.

_I cannot believe that this guy actually shaved his balls for this!_

Kyle closed his eyes, opened his mouth and reluctantly approached Herr Cartman's most private parts. He moved until he felt the smooth texture of Herr Cartman's balls. Not really knowing what to do, he simply sucked and licked them and desperately hoped that Herr Cartman would think he was lousy at this and would order him to stop. But he didn't. Instead he was groaning softly as he felt the warm sensation surround his balls.

"Ah, that's good…ah, yes, yes, suck it right there…"

_This must be the most fucking humiliating moment of my life! I'll never let anyone know about it_. Kyle bitterly thought as he did his job, apparently all too well.

Herr Cartman was feeling more and more excited until the balls sucking weren't enough anymore to satisfy him. He gently pushed Kyle's head away from his genitals (for the boy's relieve) and ordered him to stand up again.

"Undress yourself." Kyle looked for a moment a bit afraid and hesitant, but followed this order too. He took his time undressing himself; he wasn't in any possible way in a hurry.

_I hope this will be over soon._ He thought as he vulnerably stood naked on front of Herr Cartman.

The Nazi stroke gently Kyle's skin with his hands, feeling the warm silky touch. He breathed Kyle's scent and looked at the body with approval.

"You gained some weight. That's really great."

Herr Cartman came closer and softly embraced the skinny body. Kyle shivered a bit and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the other body against his own skin. Fingertips traveled on his back. The hot breathing on his neck was driving his senses wild. Kyle never expected that the Nazi would be so gentle to him, so smooth. He could feel his heart pumping faster and knew the blood was concentrating in a certain area. He totally blushed when he felt his body press against Herr Cartman's.

"It seems you want this as badly as I do." The Nazi viciously said. He took hold of Kyle's wrists and brought him to the bed. He carefully laid the Jew on the colorful cushions. "Tell me honestly, haven't you been wishing for this moment?"

"No." Kyle was not ready to give in, no yet.

"I doubt it." Herr Cartman moved so he was on top of Kyle and prepared the boy. Kyle bit his lips but released a loud gasp as; once again, Herr Cartman entered his body. "Oh Kalh, it feels so good! You're so tight…Ahh."

Kyle closed his eyes and pressed his fingers on Herr Cartman's back. He felt the Nazi move rhythmically in and out his body while he gently caressed his chest and neck area with kisses and small bites. Kyle tried to repress the feeling that was growing inside of him. He refused to give that pleasure to Herr Cartman. It would be the Nazi's victory. He tried to keep inside of him so badly, but he failed and started moaning, responding at each trust.

"I knew you liked too." Herr Cartman triumphantly whispered on Kyle's mouth.

The heat of his breath made Kyle long for more. He madly pushed the Nazi closer to him and kissed eagerly. He moaned and grasped to his body strongly, like if he was afraid the Nazi would go away. Kyle gave up in resisting and in pretending he didn't want this. He hated to admit it, but he wanted Herr Cartman all too badly. And he was enjoying every moment of intercourse. He didn't care anymore if this was wrong or messed up. It didn't feel that way. It felt right, like if it was meant to be.

Herr Cartman produced grunted sounds on top of the Jew. He smiled devilishly at the moaning boy under him. Kyle's face was flushed, his head pulled back and his eyes closes. It was a priceless picture and Herr Cartman devoured the boy's mouth madly. The heat became unbearable and both bodies moved wildly on top of the colorful cushions. Herr Cartman gave all he had and trusted the boy hard and rough. Kyle screamed of pleasure, giving exactly what the Nazi wanted.

Then it was all over. Herr Cartman, still panting, rolled over to lay next to Kyle.

"You can go now. Clean yourself in the bathroom before you go." He moved his head, pointing the direction. Kyle looked confused but seeing that Herr Cartman was serious, he dizzily got up and followed the instructions. He was about to get out of the room when Herr Cartman spoke again.

"You are now to come here every night at 11 'o clock, unless I tell you otherwise. When we are finished, you'll clean yourself and leave the room. And be sure nobody knows about this." Herr Cartman spoke without looking at the boy one single time. He heard Kyle answer him softly that he understood and heard the door gently being closed. He didn't like to do this, but this was the way it had to be. He was a Nazi and Kyle a Jew. He would use the boy and never reattribute him any kind of feelings. He closed his eyes and softly grabbed to a cushion, still holding the Jew's scent on it.

_I cannot allow myself to gain feelings for him. Ever._

Meanwhile, Kyle lay in his cold lonely bed. He felt used, he felt cheated and he felt hurt. He could have sworn that he felt a strong connection with the Nazi. Something more than just physical pleasure. Or was it all just his imagination?

All what Kyle was sure now was that having sex with Herr Cartman was a new thing in his list of daily tasks.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Jesus Christ! What a chapter. Of course I couldn't resist including the so famous "suck my balls" scene. Things are getting hot but cruel for both young men. _

_I appreciate so much your reviews! It's great to know that you wait expectantly for the next chapters and that you are so enjoying the reading. I know the chapters are short, but see the bright part of it. If they were longer, it would take me longer to update them too… And that would mean no more daily updates (AHHHHHHH)_

_And thank you so much for valuing my story even though the English is not perfect (believe it, I do my best) _

_Miss Lopez says: I love you all!!!_


	33. The Telegram

Days passed by and time seemed to fly. Kyle saw the month August come and go with many improvements. Both he and Herr Cartman kept their promises. Kyle visited the Nazi every night and satisfied the Nazi's sexual needs. He ended up by accepting the situation. Seeing that things were probably not going to change, he decided he could as well enjoy the moments of passion he shared with Herr Cartman. He still had the feeling that there was a strong connection between them. Or maybe he was just fooling himself so it was it was easier to cope with it this way.

Herr Cartman on the other side, proved Kyle to be trusted when he gave his word. Both Gerald and Sheila Broflovski were transferred to the prison's main kitchens with the condition they would never reveal that they were married to anybody. Herr Cartman had to make sure that nobody would suspect his doings. And Ike, thanks to his fast running ability, ended up working as a courier boy in the offices and was responsible for the delivery of post and messages throughout the various parts of the camp.

Kyle knew his family was safe. He accompanied Herr Cartman in the weekly work control, when the Nazi visited the different units of the camp. Herr Cartman did the controlling while Kyle did the report by using check lists. During these visits Kyle would, of course see his family, but could not speak to them. Looks were exchanged confirming that all was well. And it was enough to make Kyle happy.

…

Kyle looked up at the calendar. It read 15 Oktober 1943. One more month and it would be one year since he and his family arrived in Dachau camp. He sighed as he thought in the events and ordeals he lived during this period and concluded that he could, right now, not find himself in a better position. But his peace would soon be disturbed.

Kyle was busy with his bookkeeping when a telegram from Craig arrived for Herr Cartman. Not knowing where the Nazi was, he waited until lunch to bring in the message. The Nazi was amazed to see his Jewpet come in when he was eating.

"A telegram came for you. It's from Craig and it says urgent." He handed it over to the Nazi. Herr Cartman opened the envelope, his eyes widened and a horrible expression of anger spread all over his face.

"Fucking Jews!" He yelled. Kyle, frightened, took a few steps backwards and was preparing himself to flee if it was needed. "Fucking asswholes!!! All of them!" He turned to Kyle, furious. "Look what your people did!" He threw the small piece of paper at him. Kyle picked it up and read the message.

TRANSFERENCE CANCELLED. JEWISH UPRISING. 11 SS MEN KILLED. SOBIBOR LIQUIDATED. COMING TOMORROW.

Kyle read the message and felt his hands shaking. Sobibór was the extermination camp Herr Cartman wanted to be transferred to. It was a camp where Jews were being massively gassed to death. And now it seems that they gathered together and fought the Nazis. He couldn't believe that they succeeded in killing SS officers. This must have meant the end of the camp. It's was of course a failure and a disgrace for the Nazi party. Being defeated by a group of weakened and unarmed Jews. Kyle couldn't help to smile slightly, feeling proud of his people.

"You think that's funny? Of course you do! You fucking Jewrat! This is not supposed to happen! You Jews are supposed to die! All of you!" Herr Cartman was out of his mind, throwing his food everywhere. "Shit! This is not good." He turned to Kyle. "I bet that you have it in you too. I saw it when your father got almost deported. I saw your insanity in your eyes…You Jews are fucking dangerous!!!"

Kyle was starting to feel afraid. He never had seen Herr Cartman this mad before. He was afraid he would through all his frustrations on him. The fat infuriated Nazi kept walking around the room cursing loudly the existence of Jews.

"There must have been many of your kind there. Fighters. They must have united…yes…and then together…they became strong. They took the officers by surprise. Yes, that's what happened." He spoke more to himself, ignoring the presence of the red haired boy. "I have to make sure this will never happen in this camp. Understood?" Kyle quickly nodded. "You come with me."

Herr Cartman grabbed Kyle's arm violently and dragged him to the office room. There Kyle sat on front of the typing machine. He typed the words that Herr Cartman dictated. Words of warning and words of threatening to both Nazis and Jews. The example of Sobibór was to be spread in the camp as an example of a malfunctioning camp with lack of security. Kyle stared shocked at Herr Cartman. This was bad. People were going even to suffer more.

He read the lines with the new rules he had he just typed:

Jews will only receive one ration per day. In lunch time.

New arrivals with families with be separated and placed into different locations.

Jews that speak to each other during work or disobey a Nazi officer will be punished with 5 strikes in front of everybody.

Officers that in some possible way aid a Jew will be disposed of his/hers uniform and be arrested.

"Herr Cartman, with all due respect, I think you're overreacting." Kyle stated after checking for mistakes.

"Kalh, nobody asked for you to think about anything and I can assure you I'm not overreacting. If this news in some way comes to the ears of Jews like you, they will get hope and start planning stuff. I know you would. You probably would create an entire fucking army!"

Kyle didn't answer that one. Herr Cartman was absolutely right. The only reason that stopped Kyle from doing something against the Nazi was the fact he knew his family was immune to danger. And that it would be too pointless and risky to through it all away when things were finally better. He knew he was being selfish. He knew that other Jews would suffer terribly while he and his family were under the protection of one Nazi. But this was life in a Nazi camp. This was survival.

_

* * *

A/N_

_The kitchens were the privileged placed to work in because they were closed, therefore protected from the summer heat and winter cold. And of course, kitchen means food. Jews had to prepare the rations for the prisoners, so you can imagine that they would nibble once in a while some food. As for Ike's new job, I just made it up._

_In the next chapter I'll give more details about the uprising in Sobibór. Keep reading (I know you will) ;)_


	34. Uprising in Sobibór

Craig arrived the next day in the morning. Herr Cartman went immediately to the car and greeted his friend. He brought him to the living room and offered him a seat and a drink. The fat Nazi was dying to know the details of what ever happened in Sobibór. Little did he knew that Kyle witnessed Craig's arrival and put his bookkeeping's task aside (he was archiving alphabetically and chronologically the list of Jews in the camp and this work was driving him crazy, since Mr. Garrison was so smart to arrange the information in the most chaotic possible manner). The Jew stood behind living's room door and prepared to eavesdrop. He was as curious about this as Herr Cartman.

"I received your telegram yesterday" Herr Cartman begun. "What happened exactly?"

"It was…the most fucking surprising uprising the Jews could ever have done." Craig sounded angry but defeated. "Fucking well organized."

He paused to take a sip of his whiskey.

"It happened two days ago. Apparently Jews were organizing an uprising for already a long time and they took their preparations without anybody noticing…Unbelievable. It happened around four 'o clock in the afternoon. The soldiers noticed something was wrong…Guards from the watchtowers started shooting at fleeing Jews, that were escaping through the main gate and barbed wire fences. Other Jews that were apparently unaware of the uprising took of course the chance to try to escape too. It was a blur of chaos. People running everywhere, screaming and shouting, shooting and explosions…Many prisoners died from the shooting but there were still many that made it past the camp boundaries. Luckily for us commander Reichsleitner, laid mines around the camp this summer, due to a number of prisoner escapes from Sobibor…"

"What? There were Jews already escaping before that?"

"Well, you know, sometimes it happens…they escaped during night or so…but that's not the point." Craig sighed and drunk another sip of whisky. He continued. "Lots of prisoners died in the minefield explosions but there were still too many that made it to the forest. We formed groups and chased them and killed quite a few…But there are still people missing."

"Goddammit! How did this all happened?" Craig stared a few moments at Herr Cartman and looked embarrassed.

"Well, SS officers had to go to the artisan workshop to fit on the new uniforms. We didn't know but, three Jews were inside waiting. They had axes. According to the tailor (we managed to arrest him) as soon as the SS officers tried the suit on, the Jews came from behind him and hit him hard in the head with an ax. One by one, SS men were murdered as they arrived in set intervals for pre-arranged appointments at the workshop…" There was a long pause. "Cartman, they killed 11 SS officers and several Ukranian guards! About 300 men, half of our prisoners, managed to escape! We killed most of them, but we are still chasing about 50 escaped prisoners." Craig's hand brushed his hair nervously. "It's a scandal! Sobibór was supposed to be the place where Jews died. Its security was supposed to be waterproof."

"But obviously it wasn't. And now?" Craig looked down at his empty glass as if he was looking for his answer inside of it.

"We fear similar revolts may take place so the commandant decided to liquidate the camp. This kind of uprising happened too in Treblinka in the beginning of August this year." Herr Cartman looked shocked. This was a piece of information he never received. "After the revolt in Treblinka, the camp was liquidated and the place merged itself with the surrounding forest. As we speak now, preparations to dismantle the buildings and plant trees where camp Sobibór stands are taking place." Craig put his empty glass on the table. "It's over Cartman. Treblinka and Sobibór came to an end."

"Jesus Christ, what a disaster."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I advise you to remain in Dachau. God knows what could happen in the other Aktion Reinhard camps." Herr Cartman nodded in agreement.

"I took immediate action, yesterday. The camp has stricter rules now, so Jews won't have the guts or chance to organize a revolt. Soldiers are checking the paths between the trenches too. I have my suspicions that they may open the possibility for unnoticed movements in them. Anyway, there's no possible way I'll let the Jews get the best of me."

"You do well."

"So…are you staying for lunch?" Herr Cartman asked.

"Sure, why not?" Craig, answered a bit more cheerfully. "A little distraction will do me well."

Kyle saw Herr Cartman lift up from his seat. He quickly rushed to his office and pretended to be working there the whole time. He saw the fat Nazi's shadow pass by as he walked to the kitchen. Kyle sighed in relieve, closed his eyes and smiled in contentment.

_They did it! Suck that you fucking Nazis! Amazing. I wish I could tell the others about this. They would be so proud. Jews rule!_

_

* * *

A/N_

_The Treblinka and Sobibór uprisings are real. __This is information I found on the internet:_

_The extermination camp at __**Treblinka **__w__as built in the spring of 1942. It was camouflaged with interwoven greenery to hide what was happening inside. Treblinka was a place of mass execution, a death camp like Auschwitz. It has been estimated that about 850,000 people were killed here - Jews from occupied Poland, Czechoslovakia, France, Greece, Yugoslavia and the USSR, as well as from Germany and Austria. Polish and German Gypsies were also sent to Treblinka. In August 2, 1943, the prisoners rebelled. They seized small arms, sprayed kerisebe on all the buildings and set them ablaze. In the confusion, a number of German soldiers were killed but many more prisoners perished: of 1,500 prisoners, only 40 are known to have survived the revolt. After the revolt, it was decided to shut down the death camp and shoot the last of the Jewish prisoners. __The camp area was ploughed over and trees were planted. The camp was turned into a farm._

_**Sobibor**__ operated from May 1942 until October 1943 for only one purpose: to kill as many Jews including children as quickly as possible. No selections were made for work or death - victims were brought to the camp in cattle cars and all but a handful were gassed immediately after arrival. Sobibor's gas chambers killed an approximate total of 260,000 Jews during the Holocaust, including some 35,000 Dutch Jews, originally assigned to Auschwitz. Most came from Poland and from the occupied areas of the Soviet Union and Western Europe. The revolt of the Jewish prisoners on October 14, 1943, put an end to the Sobibor camp. Only a few - about 60 - managed to survive and give evidence of the existence of Sobibor.  
The deathcamp was evacuated in the fall of 1943, the killing installations were destroyed, __the terrain of the former extermination camp was ploughed up, trees were planted, and peaceful-looking farm steads constructed. No traces whatsoever were to remain which might bear witness to the atrocities committed in Sobibor ._


	35. Distress

Kyle remained another couple hours in his little office, struggling to bring some order in the messed up archive from the previous bookkeeper. He was busy figuring out where a set of papers belonged when his chain of thoughts was suddenly interrupted.

"Well, well. Look who's here." A voice was heard behind him. Kyle got a fright and quickly turned around. "You look really nice today." Kyle stared a bit confused as he saw Craig by the entrance, leaning on the door. Kyle automatically lifted up, stood right with his head bowed.

"Good day sir." He uneasily greeted. Craig came slowly closed the door behind him and entered the room. He looked at the surroundings.

"So what may our little Jew be doing out here?"

"I do the bookkeeping now."

"I see." Craig said as he curiously picked up some papers. "It seems that our fat friend decided to follow my advice." Kyle stared confused that the Nazi from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked the fatboy not to kill you." He came closer to Kyle. "You see, it would be a waste." He curled one red hair lock in his finger. The Jew widened his eyes and was starting to feel rather uncomfortable.

"I don't quite understand, sir." He nervously said. He wasn't appreciating the way Craig was standing so close to him and playing with his hair.

"So exotic…Red hair, dark green eyes, creamy skin…you're a rarity." He lifted up Kyle's chin so he could look better at the Jew's face. Kyle avoided looking at Craig, his eyes casting over to the bookshelf at his left. "So beautiful."

At this Craig kissed Kyle on the lips. The Jew was taken by surprise and tried to loosen himself from the stolen kiss. Craig sensing the resistance grabbed Kyle's arms and held him tightly so he couldn't run away. Kyle moaned out of protest, trying desperately to free himself from the grip. Craig broke the forced kiss and stared at the boy with a cruel grin.

"I like your lips, they are nice and soft. I wonder how you taste."

At this he grabbed Kyle's hair from the back, so the Jew was forced to throw back his head. He let out a scream of pain and Craig took the opportunity to invade his mouth. Craig's tongue explored Kyle's mouth, making the Jew make sounds of complaint and move roughly under the Nazi's grip.

"Au! Why you little bastard!" Craig angrily said as a result from Kyle biting his tongue. "Going to play difficult, are we? Well it's fine for me. A little of struggle makes it more fun."

Kyle looked with horror when he was forcedly pushed to the table with papers. Craig held the boy's wrists against the table so he was pinned up and couldn't escape. He kissed Kyle again, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth again. He hit Kyle's face when he wouldn't stop moving his head every time the Nazi aimed for the lips. Craig laughed cruelly as he saw the infuriated look in the Jew's eyes.

"Yes, fight against me! Resist me!" He encouraged.

"HELP!"

"Scream as much as you want. There's nobody in the house right now. Herr Cartman was called to the offices, so he'll be away for a while and all the rest of the staff is somewhere else." Kyle looked again with great horror. He was starting to panic with the realization he was alone and at Craig's mercy.

"No, no…It can't be…HEEELP!!!"

Craig laughed madly and kissed Kyle's neck. The boy kept shouting for help and struggling under Craig's body. He managed to move his knew and hit it against the Nazi's crotch.

"AHHHH!" Craig screamed from the pain.

Kyle flew immediately. He pushed Craig off him and opened the door. He run through the corridor and was outside in an instant. He looked around quickly deciding where he should go next, but before he could move, Craig came and grabbed him from behind. Struggling madly, Craig managed to drag Kyle back inside the house. Still furious and humiliated from the kick, he hit Kyle several times and when the boy weakened for moments, he threw the Jew against the wall and pinned him up right there. Kyle barely could move from the pain and the weight of Craig's body pressing him against the wall.

"OK. Enough of this little game. Let's go to the point, shall we?" Craig maliciously whispered in Kyle's ear.

Craig started to rip Kyle's clothes off with great difficulties. It was a tough task, for the Jew wouldn't stop one moment from his wrestling and escape tries. Craig managed to open Kyle's shirt and licked hungrily the boy's skin. He tortured Kyle by biting his nipples and giving hickies on his neck area. Kyle was panting madly, in the edge of hyperventilation. He desperately tried to find a way out of this, but Craig had the control over the situation. After amusing himself a while with Kyle's chest, he searched for a new diversion. He held Kyle's neck with one hand, while the other one traveled down the chest and under the Jew's pants. When Kyle felt the unfamiliar hands touch his genitals, he became more hysteric and panicked, moving and shifting violently but without any success in getting himself loose from Craig. He screamed his lounges out for help and cried in anguish. Craig laughed evilly as he enjoyed the boy's distress. Each yell of despair, each tear of fear, resulted in Craig feeling more and more excited. He licked Kyle's warm tears.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll bleed like hell." His hand came out of Kyle's pants to unzip the trousers, when suddenly a sound was heard from the right.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!!"

Herr Cartman had just entered the house and the first thing he saw when he came in was a crying half naked Kyle pinned up against the wall and a perverted Craig all over _his _Jew. Craig caught red handed and completely in shock let go of Kyle immediately. The boy let himself fall to the ground, sitting against the wall still panting and crying, but feeling extremely relieved.

"You have some fucking explanation to do Craig!!!"

"This Jew…" Craig started as he took a few steps behind. "It's his fault. He seduced me!" Herr Cartman looked at Kyle. His eyes were red and puffy, with tears still running down his face. He saw some blood on his mouth; his face and chest had red marks, already turning into bruises."

"You think I'm retarded or something? You were fucking violating _my_ Jew!"

"I-I wasn't going to do anything, honestly."

"Get out! GET OUT OF MY HOME! You fucking sick ass prick! You get your shity ass out of here or else I with tell your daddy you have a liking for Jewboys! Fucking shit faggot!"

Craig, terrified, quickly made his way out and let the house in no time. Herr Cartman shifted his angry look from the door to the distressed boy, sitting on the floor. Herr Cartman crouched on front of him so he came to the same level as Kyle. He swept his hand through Kyle's red curls, cleaned the tears and a bit of blood off his face.

"It's ok now. He's gone. You're safe now."

Herr Cartman's voice was low and concerned. It was a gentle tone that was new to Kyle. A soft voice that made the boy feel better and safer. A voice that comforted him. Kyle stared at the Nazi and smiled softly before bursting into tears again. Herr Cartman put his arms around the boy. He held him carefully in his arms waiting for the sobs to come to an end. Time and space seemed to vanished, where the only thing that existed in this reality was the comfortable warm feeling of each other's arms.

_

* * *

A/N_

_OMG, what a stressing chapter. You guys didn't really think I was going to put Kyle through rape, did ya? I never could do him such a thing. As for Craig, damn I like his character in SP, but here he's just a f* creep. Keep enjoying and keep reviewing (we already reached 100!!!)_


	36. Cherish

Even though none of them admitted it, they enjoyed each other's company.

Whether it was when they were in bed together or when they were in the little office treating administrative matters.

It were little moments like when their eyes met as they crossed each other in the corridor or like when they walked silently in the autumn landscape during the control afternoons that meant the most.

Even though they never admitted to each other, they valued the special times they spendt together.

They cherished all the intense passionate moments they shared every night, or when Herr Cartman sneaked into Kyle's office somewhere in the middle of the day only to kiss him madly. They cherished all the peaceful moments, like when they laid on each other's arm, still panting, living the rest of their bodies' heat.

They both treasured these moments, but never told to each other.

And then the short moments of apparent affection were cruely broken by one of them.

Because they were not willing to admit it to each other.

_

* * *

A/N_

_My apologies for the this being a ridiculous small chapter, more like a "in between chapter", but these thoughts just didn't fit in the end of the last chapter and the beginning of the next one. It just didn't sound right. It's more like a balance about the relationship between the two of them._

_In the next chapter comes a special SP character in the story. Don't miss it._


	37. Joyfull Times

Mouths passed by and the landscape slowly changed. The green fields gave place to the colorful red and yellow trees with theirs leaves falling dancingly to the ground, covering the floor with a golden blanked. And now the blanked had gained a pure glittery white color. The time seemed to frozen in the white fairy landscape outside, in great contrast with the great commotion that was taking place inside Herr Cartman's house.

Chef was busy preparing a complete menu, cleaning and cutting all kinds of vegetables, preparing the meat and making the side dishes. The butler and the cleaning maids were tiding up the house, to make sure everything looked neat. Kyle was in the living room unpacking some boxes he brought down from the attic, while Herr Cartman was on the phone.

"That's really great…Ok…See ya tonight then." The fat Nazi put the phone down and looked proudly at the large pine tree standing prominently on a corner of the living room. "God, I love this time of the year." He whispered more to himself.

Kyle was now sorting out the different colorful objects that were going to decorate the tree. He laughed in his mind as he pictured his mom completely hysterical for seeing Kyle busy with such an unjewish activity. Like if it was the first time he decorated a Christmas tree. He did it every year with Stan and his mom never even suspected this.

"Who's coming tonight?" Kyle asked as he stepped on the ladder to put the star on top of the tree. Logic is logic. You start with the top and carry on downwards.

"You know, the usual…Bebe, Clyde, Butters. Of course that son of a bitch Craig is not invited." Kyle shivered as the horrid memories came back. He didn't want to imagine how it would have been if Herr Cartman wouldn't have come in that moment. He was glad that the Nazi was so pissed off that he never contacted Craig after that.

"Then I guess it will be fun."

"Yeah, I'm inviting this new guy too. He's really cool. He's starting some factory for clothes or something." Herr Cartman spoke as he watched Kyle decorate the tree. He picked up a shiny red ball and hung it on the tree. He admired it for a while before adding. "You're playing the violin again, of course."

"Naturally" Kyle replied with a grin.

…

The guests were arriving. Clyde and Bebe were the first to come in. Both were surprised but delighted to see Kyle again. Bebe wouldn't stop commenting how hot he looked and that now he gained some weight, his ass was really amazing. Kyle wondered how Clyde coped with his girlfriend always flirting with every guy that crossed her way. He seemed to accept it without difficulties and laugh at it.

The second car came a little while later, Butters and another blond boy stepped out the came, walked in and merrily greeted the others.

"Ugh…AHHH!" Kyle stared shocked at the unknown boy, whose whole body seemed to shake constantly. His clothes were messy and his coat was buttoned incorrectly. His hair was standing up at all sides. He looked like some guy that ran away from some psychiatric institution.

"That's Tweek, he's like that 'cause all he does is drinking coffee." Herr Cartman whispered to the redhead.

"Come in Tweek, take a seat."

"ARG…Thanks…Nice tree…ugh!"

Herr Cartman was a kind host for his friends and ordered immediately food and drinks. Kyle was busy going from the kitchen to the living room, helping both Chef and the butler, when the bell rang another time.

"Kalh, go answer the door." Herr Cartman commanded as the butler was pouring some drinks for the guests.

Kyle went to the door and noticed that it had became dark outside quite quickly and there was a lot of snow falling down, not to mention the hard cold wind that blew wildly the snowflakes to all sides. A tall man with a big coat and a hat stood under the snow that was falling with a great force.

"Jesus! Come quickly in, it's really cold outside." Kyle said and the man quickly stepped inside. He stood with his back to Kyle and was brushing the snow from his coat.

"Jesus, I think it's the beginning of a blizzard!" Kyle, who was already going to help the man with his coat, froze. This voice was extremely familiar.

"Stan?" He barely whispered in fear that he was mistaken. The man froze too, still with his back to Kyle. His heart seemed to stop beating for a second there. The man, turned around with a very surprised look on his face.

"Oh my God! Kyle!"

The two friends looked amazed at each other for a second and burst into laughter as they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Kyle happily pressed his hands on his friends back.

"You look really great!" Stan loosen up so he could look better at Kyle. He smiled and stared incredibly at his best friend.

"You too man! But what's the deal with the swastika pin on your coat?" Kyle frowned in confusion.

"Ah, Herr Marsh, I see you made it too. Such a bad weather outside isn't it?" Herr Cartman entered at that moment, unsuspicious of the warmly meeting of the two friends. Kyle hung Stan's coat along with the others, like if nothing was going on. "I see, you've already met Kalh. He's my bookkeeper, but he plays the violin too. Very talented boy." He said as he patted happily Kyle's back. The boy smiled shyly and Stan would swear he saw some color on his friend's cheeks. "Come in, come in." Herr Cartman invited Stan to the living room. "Oh yes, he's Jewish by the way…I know, I know, you must be thinking that this is unorthodox, but I swear, the guy is really good…"

Stan looked momentarily back to see his friend that gave him a kind and happy smile. He returned the smile and entered the living room, not listening to one single word the fat guy was saying.

* * *

_A/N_

_A joyfull chapter for a change. The holidays already passed, but…I'll keep up with the good spirit of Christmas for a while. :)  
_


	38. That cursed night

Stan woke up with a light flashing repeatedly. He opened his eyes heavily. His room was dark but a light flickering madly, illuminated his room. He laid for a few moments, too asleep to react and tried to force himself to think what that light could possibly mean. His hearing noticed there were sounds coming from outside. He forced himself out of his bed and walked to his window. What he saw made his heart bang and his stomach twist. Stan saw police cars and a Nazi truck parked on from of the house opposite to his window. All the possible rests of sleepiness disappeared and he quickly ran out of his room.

"Mom! Dad! The Nazis discovered the Broflovskis! They're right on front of their house!"

In a flash of a moment, Stan and his parents were standing outside, between the mob of curious people.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"It seems that some Jews were hiding in that place over there." An old man replied. "Running away from work, the lazy baggers."

"Yeah! Go work you lazy son of a bitch!" Randy cheered among the crow. "Go and do something useful, like giving our jobs back!"

Sharon and Stan gave Randy a look of disapproval. They didn't want of course to be discovered as the ones who hid the Broflovskis, but he surely didn't have to overreact that way.

Stan made his way to the front line of the mob and saw the buildings door open. To his despair, he saw the Broflovskis come down to the street, followed by armed soldiers. He saw Kyle quickly looking at the mass of people, and their eyes met for only a few moments. This was goodbye. Stan wanted to scream out Kyle's name, knock those nasty soldiers down and save his best friend, but he couldn't. He knew this would be seen as a major treachery for the country and he most certainly would be arrested. So he did nothing. He just stood there and saw his best friend being pushed inside a truck, along with his family. The vehicles left, leaving behind the lively mob. Some people were still cheering this Jewish family arrestment, accusing the Jews to be the reason of the unemployment in Germany. Others were wondering how the Broflovskis managed to hide so long, wondering who had helped them and who betrayed them. But nobody seemed to care about this family's future; nobody seemed to care what for destiny awaited these Jews.

Stan couldn't take it anymore. He felt revolted, he felt sad, he felt nauseous. Without a word, Stan simply left the mob behind and walked back to his home. Feeling anxiety taking over him, he quickly run up the stairs and dropped himself on his bed. He cried there from anger and agony. He felt an uncontrollable pain and fear take over his body, making him shiver from distress.

_They took Kyle! They cannot take him! He's my friend! They cannot take my friend!_

He felt a warm hand softly stroke his back. In the middle of his lonely emotional outburst, Stan had failed to hear his parents come back home and enter his room. He looked to see whose warm hand it was and met his mother's gentle eyes. Randy stood near her, his expression equally sad.

"Don't worry Stan, they are tough. They will make it." Randy said.

"Yes, there are only going to work in a factory or build new roads."

Stan looked back to his parent with great incredibility. He could not believe what he was hearing. Stan knew that his parent only had good intentions and wanted to comfort him, but how could they be so naïve and believe that the Broflovskis were only being sent to work? If they believed in that so much, why had they risked themselves all these years to keep the Broflovskis safe in secret? Why were they lying to him now?

Stan had heard the rumors. That the Nazis took the Jews to large working camps, torturing them daily with hard work. The camps were hidden so nobody could witness the hell that took place in there. Some rumors even told that the Jews were not taken to camps, but were immediately killed. Nobody believed in this, but the rumors had to come from somewhere, didn't they?

He witnessed how his friend and his family lost more and more rights. First they only had to wear the Star of David on their coats. But the consequence was that Kyle was bullied in school, in the movie theater, in the streets, in any open and public space only for being Jewish. He was accused for being rich, for being intelligent, for being talented and receiving the highest grades at school. He was deprived from receiving prizes at school and was denied to receive any kind of scholarship that he so much deserved. Stan witnessed the hate for Jews grow among civilians and he witnessed Kyle's hate and revolt towards the Nazi party and those who followed Hitler's convictions increase every passing day. And then, Jewish families started disappearing. Nazis would break in their houses any time of the day and take them away. This was the time that Randy planned a way of keeping the Broflovskis safe. Kyle and his family lived years in a prison. They could not go outside, they could not talk too loud, they could do nothing but hide quietly in an old attic, transformed into a cozy little home. Kyle hated living like this. The lack of privacy was stressing everybody out and generating quiet conflicts. Stan visited his friend every night, when nobody would be in the streets to see him. He and Kyle sat on the little bedroom shared by the brothers and told his friend the new from the world outside. Stan knew that his visits were a way of cheering up Kyle and bringing some hope that all this mess would end up one day.

But then, this one night, the Nazis came and took the Broflovskis away.

Stan couldn't sleep. The image of Kyle's face when he was brought outside for the first time in years, the look of fear in his eyes, kept passing over and over in his head. The thought of his best friend being now in danger was torturing him. He pondered the whole night, thinking about a way of saving his friend.

_I have to do something, but what? I bet if I try to put some sense in the __stubborn heads of people, that I'll be arrested for treachery. If fight against the Nazi party, I'll only get myself hurt and fail in helping Kyle. I'd only make things worse…If I cannot fight them…then maybe…maybe I should join them. Yes, that's it! I'll blend up with the Nazis. They'll think I'm one of them. I'll win their friendship and when they trust me… they'll be the ones telling me where Kyle is!_

* * *

_A/N_

_This time it was Stan's turn to show his point of view in the whole situation. I figured out that it's more fun to explain in this way how Stan came with the idea of joining the Nazis and put him in some conversation and tell it first handed to Kyle. It would be an option, but I prefer it this way. In the following chapter, more will be explained, naturally._


	39. Nothing is what it looks like

The living room was filled of joyful music and merry laughs. The Christmas ambiance seemed to infect everybody with a good mood. Kyle and Butters played the violins together for the guests' amusement. It was a true duet of strings, Butters playing the slow and calm parts, Kyle the fast and intense pieces of music. The place was overflowed with delicious treats from Chef and tasteful alcoholic drinks.

Stan and Kyle discreetly switched looks of complicity. Without anybody knowing it, Kyle played many of Stan's favorite compositions. He played music that meant a big deal for the two of them, music that called back memories from their infancy and adolescence days, melodies that reminded them the moments of fun or grief they shared together as super best friends. And of course, Kyle played Christmas melodies too and would bring a bit of his own style into them.

Whenever Kyle and Butters decided to take a break, Herr Cartman would gesture Kyle to sit next to him, patting the empty seat next to him. During the whole evening, nobody else sat next to the fat Nazi. The seat next to him seemed to be entirely reserved for the red haired Jew. The guests misted the lusty looks Herr Cartman threw at the Jew, as well the way the boy timidly sat, blushed and smiling shyly. There was some interaction between the two of them; however it happened in such a discreet manner, that it was unnoticeable for the guests. Like when Herr Cartman and Kyle would exchange looks and words, whispers that were only heard by the two of them, or moments when their hands smoothly met and touched for a brief moment.

Stan seemed to be the only one that did notice something. He found it peculiar that every time the boys paused, Herr Cartman poured some icy beer in a glass and offered it to Kyle, while Butters had to serve himself. Stan thought it was odd and observed the two of them for quite a while. Besides that, he didn't notice anything unusual. But in his mind he started questioning and wondering. Herr Cartman was well-known as a fanatic Jew hater and played a prominent role in the torture and extermination of Jews during this war. And yet, Kyle is a Jew and, giving by his looks, was living a good, healthy and comfortable life in the Nazi's home. Herr Cartman had declared once in a meeting that his higher goal was to be sure that one day no single Jewish person would walk on the face of Earth, yet, a Jew was the only one to have the "privilege" to sit next to him during his party. If Herr Cartman hated Jews that much, how come he and Kyle were having their own private conversation, where both of them were completely at ease, behaving as equals. Herr Cartman seemed to notice after a while, that Stan was staring intently at the two of them.

"So, Herr Marsh…" Herr Cartman began.

"Oh no, just call me Stan, no need for all that formality."

"Ok. Stan. By the way, you can call me Cartman." Stan resisted the urge of rolling his eyes. So he insisted being called by his surname. A way to distance himself from others and at the same time, demand a superior position to the rest of the group. "So how's your factory going?"

"It's going well, thank you."

"You have a factory? Wow, in such a young age?" Clyde seemed to be amazed and curious about Stan.

"Yes, I actually though school was horribly boring" (everybody giggled at this) "so quitted it last year and I decided to invest the money I spared throughout years. I bought an old building, remodeled it, and with some help from the Nazi party's founds, I opened a clothing factory."

"Really? And what kind of clothes to you make?" Bebe sounded instantly excited.

"Mainly uniforms and other suits for the soldiers of all ranks." All men nodded in approval but Bebe looked really disappointed.

"If the factory keeps winning profit, I might start producing civil clothes too." At this Bebe seemed to sparkle immediately.

"Oh, that so cool! Clyde, let's have a clothes factory too!" Clyde laughed at his girlfriend.

"No way, I already have enough work helping my dad with his shoe company. Anyway, it will be mine day, why even bother?" Bebe made puppy eyes, but it had no effect on Clyde. He simply focused on Stan again, for his girl's annoyance.

"It was really a risky decision you took. How do you deal with the costs?"

"Well, I had a great deal of help from the Nazi party. Especially after this summer they were very enthusiastic about the production of uniforms in my factory."

Cartman listened silently and took a sip of his drink. _Jezz, I wonder how that happened?_ He sarcastically thought as he remembered how Jews managed to murder officers, during their uniforms try-out.

"So you receive some founds."

"Yes, that correct."

"And how do you pay your work staff? I cannot believe that you already made such a profit in such a short period of time that you can pay workers without problems." At this Herr Cartman started laughing.

"It's brilliant; just wait to hear how he worked that out!" The fat Nazi said. Stan paused a while and looked only a second at Kyle before answering.

"I don't pay my workers." Clyde's eyes widened in surprise. "The Nazi party approved my initiative in having Jews as workers other than German civilians."

Herr Cartman laughed again. This was way too amusing for him.

"Yes, that's really genius! Like this he can have the Jews working all the extra hours he wants and they never receive a single penny. The best part is that they are making the clothes for the soldiers and SS officers that later on will kill them!" At his he burst into a loud laughter, the rest of the group following his example, except for Kyle who looked angrily at the fat Nazi and Stan that smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh Kalh, don't give me that look. It's not like this is new for you." Herr Cartman managed to say in between his laughter, wiping his tears away. Kyle ignored him and instead looked at Stan.

_I know now what's going on. I figured __out your plan, Stan. That factory is not for real. It's a cover up, a disguise to fool the world. You probably quitted school right after the Nazis took my family and myself away. You thought a lot about it and figured out that the best way in finding me was merging into the Nazi party and become one of them. You merged in the party pretending you needed financial support. The factory is a perfect cover up. You needed workers and knowing your precarious financial situation the Nazi party totally agreed in you having Jews for your working staff. They not only agreed and supported it, but they actually find it amusing, for it fits perfectly in their twisted ideologies of belittling the Jewish people. And so, blinded by their convictions, they fail to see your true intentions: save and protect Jews. And meanwhile, you can scan the concentration camps searching for me. Brilliant Stan, really brilliant._

Kyle smiled proudly at Stan. His friend captured that look of understanding. In this way, without switching any word, Stan knew that Kyle had figured out his scheme. Sometimes words just weren't needed when it came to Kyle and Stan.

_

* * *

A/N_

_Things are getting interesting now, aren't them? Everybody in unaware of everybody. No one suspects what is going on between Herr Cartman and Kyle (whatever is going on between the two of them, I'll let you guys judge that), no one suspects that Stan and Kyle are best friend and no one suspects Stan's real intentions. Where will this lead to? Keep reading, keep enjoying and please keep reviewing (always a pleasure to read your thoughts about the story)_


	40. After Effects

Like all Herr Cartman's soirees, the party ended up with everybody getting wasted with alcohol and crack. Stan was totally shocked with the drug's use and accepted forcibly his share, but didn't smoke it. The rest of the guests were slowly giving away to the effects of the drug. Butters, as usual, ended up unconscious on the couch. Bebe wanted to try out the new guest and attended to seduce Stan. He resisted her charms, warning her he had a girlfriend (this seemed to arouse Bebe even more) and ended up pushing her away almost brutally. Bebe regretfully searched for a new victim. Herr Cartman showed no interest in her and he wouldn't let her near his Jew either. Bebe eying the few options she had, ended up by "attacking" poor Tweek, who yelled under pleasurably moans that "it was all too much pressure" for him. Clyde was completely high and laughed at the whole scenario.

Stan couldn't believe that he had just seen a girl giving a blow job to an extreme anxious boy, while her boyfriend and Herr Cartman cheered her. He looked with disgust at everybody. But the person with whom he mostly was upset with was Kyle. Stan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his friend accept the drug. _What was he thinking? _He thought that the red haired boy was now too relaxed, leaning on Herr Cartman, more asleep than awake. He was just thinking about speaking with Kyle about his behavior as soon he would have the chance to, when something happened that he never had foreseen. Herr Cartman suddenly turned to the half asleep Kyle and without any warning grabbed the boy and kissed him passionately. Kyle took a while to react, but ended up by pushing the fat Nazi away. He looked upset and flushed. Stan would had sworn that he heard Kyle whisper "not now" and noticed the fat guy was staring completely lost and confused at the redhead. Herr Cartman smiled stupidly at Kyle and passed out right after that, laying on the Jew's lap. Kyle looked at him with widened eyes and his glare switched to Stan. His best friend was staring at Kyle and the Nazi with his mouth wide open and his eyes were so big that it looked like they were about to pop out at any moment. Kyle blushed fervently of embarrassment. The effect of the alcohol and drugs seemed to vanish right away. Kyle looked around (everybody was showing now signs of tiredness) and then he carefully got out under the unconscious Nazi's heavy weight.

"I have to get everybody to their rooms." He weakly spoke, showing a lack of balance on his legs. "Will you help me?"

Stan was still astonished, but he looked over to the others and realized that they were or already sleeping or in the edge of it. He stared back at Kyle and smiled at the pleading look his friend was giving him. He decided not to push up the matter and concluded that the Nazi was so wasted, that he didn't even realize what was doing.

It took them a while to bring everybody to their rooms. Clyde en Bebe in one spare room, Tweek and Butters in the other one. Stan would have to sleep on the couch, if he didn't want to share his bed with the two blond boys. Then Herr Cartman was the only one who remained. And the most difficult one too. Even after being vigorously shaken in order to wake up, the fat Nazi was as dormant as ever. His body was like pudding and he didn't make any effort to help the two friends drag him up the stairs. After an arduous climb to the Nazi's room, Stan and Kyle, panting and sweating, dropped the heavy weight on the bed. Stan was ready to leave the room, happy to again be able to feel his legs, arms and back, when he noticed Kyle was undressing Herr Cartman.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving him with his clothes on…" Kyle merely stated. "I'm putting his pajama on." Stan stared stunned, not only because of the action itself, but also the way Kyle told him that. Like if it was the most normal and obvious thing to do in the world.

"Can't you just let him lay there?" Kyle turned only a bit so he could face Stan.

"It's not good for the blood system."

Stan thought this was unbelievable but decided to let Kyle do what he wanted. He watched with some disgust his friend undress the fat young man. _This guy really needs to lose some weight. God that's really nauseous, all that fat._ Kyle was almost done. The red haired boy had skillfully undressed the fat Nazi, tidied his clothes on a chair and dressed him back with his pajama. He was just putting the blanked over him, when Herr Cartman opened slightly his eyes.

"Look at you, Kalh." He sleepily murmured. Kyle stared curious at the Nazi, wondering what this was about. "I remember once seeing hate and determination in your eyes." Herr Cartman smiled gently. "Now they are so soft…" He passed out again, leaving a confused and blushed Kyle staring back at him. He looked over to see if Stan was still there and cursed in his thoughts when he saw his friend standing besides him with a questionable expression on his face.

"Can we go downstairs now?" Stan's voice was quiet, but Kyle sensed some irritation in it.

"Sure. I'm ready with him." Kyle tugged Herr Cartman and followed Stan. He sighed. _This is going to a long night._

_

* * *

A/N_

_There's a place and time to try out everything, and that's called college…or in this case: Herr Cartman's soiree. At least I think this is what Stan learned in this strange evening._

_:)_


	41. Best Friends

The two friends entered an empty living room. The remains of smoke and alcohol odors still hung in the air. It was so quiet and desolated that it was difficult to imagine that just an hour ago there was a party right there with music and laugher and some really strange happenings.

Kyle stood silent, holding a pillow and a blanket in his arms and seemed to be lost in thoughts. Stan sat down on the couch and stared at the floor. They haven't seen each other for longer than a year now. They never had been separated that long, and now that they finally met each other; they didn't know how to react. It was an odd situation, like if both of them were strangers and were slyly trying to break the ice.

"That was some party…" Stan spoke first. He looked at Kyle expectantly.

"Yeah…" Kyle timidly said, hugging the pillow closer to his chest. He smiled gently at Stan. Stan smiled in return. They stared at each other for a moment and suddenly burst into laughter. Kyle dropped the pillow and blanked while Stan stood up. The embraced themselves in a tight hug.

"God, I missed you!" Stan said while he buried his face on his friends red curls.

"I missed you too!" Kyle was laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm so glad you're here."

After a while, they let go of each other, both cleaning the tears of joy from their faces. Stan sat back on the couch and Kyle joined him. Stan stared a while at Kyle. He had so many questions in his head he wanted to ask his friend, most of all, how he came to this place and why he, thanks' God, was so in such a good health. And what was it with Cartman's strange behavior?

"So, how did you get here? You were really the last person I expected to see here." Stan cheerfully started. He noticed Kyle's expression change from happy to, in some way, sad.

"Ehm, it's a long story…I don't really want to talk about it…" Kyle faked a smile for Stan's concern. "Tell me some news, what happened after I left?" Stan figured out that he might just let the subject for later on. It was obvious that Kyle wasn't feeling one hundred percent at ease yet.

"Well, not really much has changed. Still the same old folks living in the same street, the same daily quarrels and gossiping." Stan sighed. "It was like everything became boring after they took you away. Everything was just so… monotonous."

"No wonder. We lived in a really small town in the middle of nowhere." Kyle giggled.

"Yeah. Well, everybody was really surprised when I decided to leave and join the Nazis. It was the talk of the year! It was hell for my mom, having people at her door everyday congratulating her, kissing her ass, like if they were going to receive some privileges. Dad loved the attention, though. He's so stupid." Kyle had to laugh. It reminded him the days the two of them would complain about their parents for being so retarded.

"Do you remember that time they told us they had an "experience" in the bath tub?"

"Jesus, Kyle! You don't need to remind me of that! Our dads are complete weirdoes!" They laughed for a while and then Stan suddenly stopped. Kyle looked at him amazed and a bit worried. "Kyle, there's something really important I want to tell you." Stan looked earnestly at his friend's eyes. He paused. "Wendy and I are…well we are…engaged." Kyle at this stared with large eyes and then yelled of enthusiasm.

"You and Wendy are getting married? Oh my God, that's really great!" Kyle screamed out of joy. "Don't you think you're a bit young, I mean, you're not even 18 yet."

"We are engaged, that means we compromised to each other. We could only get married in 5 years, you know?" Kyle frowned at this.

"When are you planning to marry with her?"

"Well, I never had really thought about a date. I really needed to find my best man first." Kyle froze there for just a second.

"Stan…"

"You really thought I would go on my "perfect" life and leave you in deep shit? Kyle, you're my best friend. Next to Wendy, you're the most important person in my life."

"You better stop with all that flattering." Kyle shyly smiled. "I wouldn't want to miss your marriage for nothing."

"Great! So it's decided. Once I get you out of here, we'll fix on a date for the ceremony!" Kyle felt a sudden bang when he heard Stan.

_Get out of here?_

_

* * *

A/N_

_A simple and pleasant conversation between two best friends. Keep reading to know what Stan is planning to do._

_I had quite a busy week, so it was sometimes impossible to update everyday. I'll try to update as often as possible,though, in a regular baisis.  
_


	42. Plans

_Get out of here?_

"H-How are you planning to get me out of here?" Stan frowned a bit as Kyle asked him this.

"This will sound really bad but, I'll have to buy you from Cartman." Kyle was taken aback.

"You really think he will sell me to you?"

"If I offer enough money, yes."

"He will never sell me for any price in the world."

"Why is that?" Stan was watching Kyle closely now. He wanted to go to the bottom of this. What was the deal between Kyle and the Nazi?

"It's complicated…I just know he'll never sell me away."

"Is it because he has an eye for you?" Stan noticed Kyle blush fervently at the question. He started to look uneasy again.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Kyle, you can tell me. I'm your best friend. We've known each other since forever. No secrets, remember?" Kyle looked away for moments.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Liar. You think I'm blind? Cartman practically spoiled you the whole evening. A great deal of his attention went to you."

"You're seeing things!"

"Really? I suppose that kiss he gave you was my imagination. Or when he said that thing about your eyes…being like _soft_? Jezz, it's like the guy is in love with you" Stan spoke in a mock tone. But Kyle felt otherwise. His whole body awkwardly reacted to the strange feeling that invaded him, making his heart beat madly and his blood spread though his veins faster than ever.

_In love?_

"Look, I don't know why he did and said those things. He was totally wasted. Obviously he didn't know what he was doing." Stan shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood to have a discussion with his best friend.

"Well, if he doesn't want to sell you to me, then you'll have to run away."

"What? Are you crazy? How are you planning in doing that in first place?"

"We just have to figure out what's the best way for you to sneak out of this place, then we'll travel in by car to Switzerland and then we'll catch a plane to America."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kyle yelled. Stan was surprised with his friend's sudden outburst. "Did you ever consider the dangers around this plan? You really think Herr Cartman will just let us go away? We would follow us to the end of the world and threaten us with our families! Did you think about your family and Wendy? What about my family?"

"I'll organize everything so they will all be safe before we leave."

"No Stan! It's not that easy. You might bring your family and Wendy into safety, but what about my parents and my brother?"

"I'll buy them first, give them false identifications and let them fly first to America." Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew he should be happy for Stan having everything figured out. Obviously Stan had put a lot of thought into it, but he couldn't help by feeling highly frustrated.

"You don't understand. It's too risky… I know Herr Cartman. He won't stop until he finds us…What if he sees through your plan?"

"Kyle, I understand you're concerned and afraid of danger…" But Kyle broke Stan's words.

"No Stan. You have to realize that this is seriously dangerous. We are in a Goddamn fucking war! And in this war I am nothing but a Jew, from an inferior race, with no rights. Nothing that I might do or say will have any effect on anybody. And you are a young investor, who just wrote in the German Nazi party and have absolutely no kind of influence in any kind of decision. And then you have Herr Cartman, the youngest general ever, with a lot of influence and power. With a very dangerous character. If he somehow figures out your intentions he'll denounce you, arrest or kill you for treachery and all the Jews you may have saved until now will be his victims. Not to mention our families and myself." Stan listened Kyle's chain of logic.

"You're absolutely right about the dangers, but don't you think it's worthwhile to take the risk and get out of this place?" Stan quietly asked, but Kyle snapped.

"No! It's not worthwhile! Jesus Christ! I'm I talking to a doll?" Stan looked shocked at Kyle. "You have no idea how difficult it was to get here! To have a comfortable live. To make sure that my family was safe! I'm not willing to throw that all away!"

"What do you mean? You prefer to stay here than to have freedom?"

"Freedom?" Kyle bitterly laughed. "I have more freedom here than I had all those fucking years we had to spend stuck in that little attic!"

"Kyle, why don't you want to go away? Are you that afraid of Cartman? Or is it something else?" Kyle stared for a moment and gave no reply. "Honestly Kyle. This is not like you. You're not a quitter. The Kyle I know would grab this chance, even if it would put his life in danger. There is something that you're hiding from me." Still, Kyle wouldn't answer his friend. "Tell me why you prefer to live in hell then to escape to freedom!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HELL!" Kyle's scream echoed in the room. Stan was taken aback and saw how tears started to flow out his friend's eyes. "You don't know what hell is…you don't know how it's to live everyday in fear and be always in constant alert, forbidden to make any mistake! You don't know how it's to feel constantly hungry and in pain! You don't know how it's to look into the eyes of the dead! You don't know ANYTHING!" Stan looked petrified. Only now he realized it.

"You've been in the concentration camp, didn't you? I'm so sorry…Kyle…How did you get out of there and move into here?" Kyle looked at Stan, took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I lived for about 8 months in the camp." Kyle looked at the emptiness as he spoke. "I worked together with Ike and dad. It was everyday heavy work with lack of food and sleep. And one day I kind of bumped into Herr Cartman. He gained some grudge against me and tortured me with hard work. And one day he appeared with my violin…my violin Stan! It was my way into this house. I played music at one soiree, just like this evening and things were never the same since then…" Kyle paused and conveniently left out the part he and Herr Cartman had sex for the first time. "Herr Cartman, he…he s-saved me several times. He saved my life." Kyle paused at the realization, tears still trailing down his face. "Stan, if it weren't for Herr Cartman we wouldn't be here having this conversation. You would have been half a year too late. I nearly died of pneumonia in the summer. Herr Cartman brought me into this house and provided me everything I needed for my recovery. And then he gave me the function of bookkeeper. He also agreed to protect my family, a request I made. He gave them lighter tasks outside the working fields." Stan breathed deeply. He saw where this was heading to. "Can't you see Stan? I'm safer with him than with anybody else at the moment."

"I think I see your point Kyle. I understand that you feel gratitude for him, you think you owe him and stuff. But I truly have my doubts about your safety here. I mean, the guy can change his mind one day. What guarantees you that he'll continue protecting you?

"We kind of made a deal."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…we promised some stuff to each other. A kind of compromise." Stan noticed Kyle blushing immensely. He remembered seeing his friend in this way a few years ago. He started feeling nervous at the prospect of this.

"Do you have feelings for Cartman?"

"What? No! I don't have any feelings for him!" Kyle's face became redder than even and Stan looked defiantly at him.

"Kyle, there is obviously something going on. What's up between you and Cartman?"

"What? Are you mad? There's nothing between me and Cartman! He's a Nazi that hates Jews and I'm a Jew that hates Nazis, got it?"

"Really? Or did you both open an exception to each other? Do you really hate Cartman? Because for somebody with so much hate, you acted quite intimate with him, whispering to each other and tugging him in his bed. Kyle I'm not retarded. You may as well admit you have feelings for the guy!"

"I do NOT!"

"In that case, stick to my plan, forget the dangers and run away from him!"

"I cannot!"

"Why not?"

"I just…I cannot…I'm so sorry Stan." Kyle helplessly cried. "I just can't…because…because I don't want to leave him."

_

* * *

A/N_

_This chapter was quite difficult to write. It was not easy to build up the conversation to a point where the realization comes that Kyle, actually is finding excuses to stay with Herr Cartman, wanting to stay with the Nazi. I hope I succeeded in make this conversation/discussion believable. _


	43. Revealed truth

Herr Cartman woke up feeling extremely nauseous. Although it was very dark, he recognized his bedroom features. He turned on the light and tried to remember when and how he came to his bed. He saw his clothes neatly tidied on his chair.

_Kyle_.

He felt so sick he thought he was about to throw up at any moment. He got out of his bed and suddenly remembered his guests.

"Shit! I hope they found their ways to the spare bedrooms!"

Herr Cartman, suddenly forgetting his indisposition, rushed out his room. He silently walked through the corridor and gently opened the bedrooms door, just to see the shapes laying under the sheets. He sighed relieved.

"Thank God that all fell into its place. I cannot permit myself to pass out again in the future. God, what was I thinking about…"

Herr Cartman complained to himself and was heading back to his room when he heard voices coming from downstairs. Curiously he walked down the stairs and followed the voices. They lead him to the living room and he saw a light coming from underneath the closed door. Herr Cartman silently opened the door just enough to peek inside and was amazed to see Kyle and Stan sitting together on the couch.

"Freedom?" Herr Cartman saw how Kyle resentfully laughed. He recognized that laughter from the day he released Kyle from the isolation cell.

_What the hell? Is this fucking guy bothering Kyle? _

"I have more freedom here than I had all those fucking years we had to spend stuck in that little attic!"

"Kyle, why don't you want to go away? Are you that afraid of Cartman? Or is it something else?"

Herr Cartman stared amazed as he heard this. _What the fuck! Is this some kind of complot? _

"Honestly Kyle. This is not like you. You're not a quitter. The Kyle I know would grab this chance, even if it would put his life in danger. There is something that you're hiding from me. Tell me why you prefer to live in hell then to escape to freedom!"

_They know each other? What's this? Are those two like…friends? Wait, did he say escape?_ Herr Cartman's indisposition seemed to return, only differently. He suddenly felt nervous with the thought that Kyle could escape from camp Dachau.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HELL!"

Herr Cartman jumped back from the fright. He irritably composed himself strait away and listened to Kyle's distressed words. He felt the pain in the boy's voice and in a certain way, a feeling of guilt for torturing him in the camp overflowed him. _Shit Cartman! Cut up the crap. He's only a Jew! I had all the right to have fun with him…_ He heard Kyle tell Stan how he ended up in this house, how he, Herr Cartman, had saved the Jew's life. The fat Nazi didn't notice that his heart was racing in a dangerous manner and that he barely was breathing. Kyle's words echoed in his mind.

"_Herr Cartman, he…he s-saved me several times. _

_He saved my life_

_I'm safer with him than with anybody else at the moment._**"**

It was Stan's voice that took Herr Cartman out of his strange trance.

"I think I see your point Kyle. I understand that you feel gratitude for him; you think you owe him and stuff. But I truly have my doubts about your safety here. I mean, the guy can change his mind one day. What guarantees you that he'll continue protecting you?

Herr Cartman felt angry with Stan. _You fucking son of a bitch! You the hell you think you are! Asswhole, stop putting shit in my Jew's head!!!_

"We kind of made a deal…"

Herr Cartman's attention doubled as he heard Kyle's voice.

"What do you mean?" Stan's confused voice was heard.

_The contract!_

"It's just, we promised some stuff to each other. A kind of compromise."

Herr Cartman could see clearly Kyle's face getting red.

"Do you have feelings for Cartman?"

The fat Nazi felt his heart jump when Stan put out the question so crudely.

"What? No! I don't have any feelings for him!"

"Kyle, there is obviously something going on. What's up between you and Cartman?"

_What? W-What the hell is going on?_

"What? Are you mad? There's nothing between me and Cartman! He's a Nazi that hates Jews and I'm a Jew that hates Nazis, got it?"

_Yeah, that's the way it's supposed to be…_

"Really? Or did you both open an exception to each other? Do you really hate Cartman? Because for somebody with so much hate, you acted quite intimate with him, whispering to each other and tugging him in his bed. Kyle I'm not retarded. You may as well admit you have feelings for the guy!"

"I do NOT!"

"In that case, stick to my plan, forget the dangers and run away from him!"

Herr Cartman's heart jumped with the thought of his Jew running away. He had heard enough and decided he was going to put an end to this ridiculous conversation, when…

"I cannot!"

Herr Cartman froze. There was something new in Kyle's voice. A tone of sadness, a tone of fear, a tone of determination.

"Why not?"

"I just…I cannot…I'm so sorry Stan." Kyle helplessly cried. "I just can't…because…because I don't want to leave him."

Herr Cartman took a step behind. He could not believe his ears. He could not accept this as true. But he heard it. He knew he heard that right.

_He doesn't want to leave me! He wants to stay…but why? _

_Stupid Jew! You should want to run away. Why don't you run away? Marsh is right, what guarantees you I'll protect you? What makes you…trust me?_

_Nobody ever trusted me. Nobody ever cared for me. Why do you? Why are you bothering me so much? You're nothing but a stupid Jew! Inferior…_

_What did you do to me? Why can't I stop think about you? Why do I want you so badly? Why can't I distance myself from you? When did I become so attached to you? So dependent?_

_When did you start caring for me? When did you stop hating me? When did you choose to rely on me and feel protected by me?_

_What do you feel for me? And what do I…?_

Without thinking, Herr Cartman walked away, leaving the two friends alone. He entered his room and unlocked a drawer. He took out a piece of paper from there. He observed it. He looked at his handwriting. He looked at the signatures. His and Kyle's. Their contract. Their compromise. The object that obliged them to fulfill each other's needs.

Without thinking he tore the paper in two. And then in four. He looked at the pieces of paper fall shattered on the floor. He felt something warm fall down his face and touched the area with his fingertips. He looked shocked at the water on his fingers. He couldn't remember having feelings before. Of joy or sadness, of warmth or fear of coldness. No kind of feeling that would make him want to weep. Yet, this skinny red haired boy found a way to unlock his cold hart and let all this strange feelings overpower him. He miserably sniffed and stared at the papers on the floor.

_What will you do when there is no contract anymore? _

_

* * *

A/N_

_It's like the whole story has been culminating to the very last question Herr Cartman makes. What will these two people do when the thing that connects them disappear? Now the two of them are faced with a tough decision, a moment in whatever destiny delivers's them, will irreversibly change their lives forever._

_I'll keep updating. _

_Thanks for the reviews, it's great to know that the story still attracts new readers and that the "old" readers keep on reading too, even thought the number of chapters keeps growing and growing._


	44. Blizzard in my heart

Kyle woke up with somebody shaking him gently. He reluctantly opened his eyes. It was still dark; his head was aching from the agitation of last night and of the lack of sleep after that. He looked up to see who it was.

"Good morning children. I know it's early, but by the looks of the blizzard, the guests are not going to leave so soon, so we have a lot of work to do." The big black man cheerfully spoke.

Kyle got up without complaining, but couldn't understand how somebody could wake up that early and act so joyful with the prospects of having lots of work ahead and a storm outside. Kyle did his usual tasks, mainly assisting Chef in the kitchen and bringing cut wood from the warehouse (which he cursed, for it was freezing cold). He felt sorry for all the Jews that had to work outside in their thin uniforms, in such a bad cold weather. He could tell that the number of deaths would grow in the following days on his obituary list. He sorrowfully sighed and wiped these thoughts away. He had to go on with his own life for he had his own tribulations.

The guests only came down around lunch time, sick with hangovers. They sickness had repulsive consequences for the cleaning maids, the butler and himself. Kyle was only ready after lunch, helping with the domestic tasks and finally entered his little office. If all would go according to plan, Herr Cartman would come to fetch him at any moment now and demand transference documentations. When he entered he saw for his surprise four pieces of paper laying on his desk. He curiously looked better to see what they were and was surprised to notice it was Herr Cartman's contract. He wondered why it was there, and most of all, why it was torn into pieces. An afflicting feeling invaded him.

_Did he somehow hear us yesterday? Or is this just coincidence?_

He figured out he would know the answer later on, so he nervously put the matter aside and went on with his work.

…

Herr Cartman was standing on front of the window, staring at the winter storm outside. He thought the weather matched perfectly with his current emotional state: turbulent.

"So how many Jews were you thinking to buy from this camp?" He asked, without taking his eyes away from the window.

"Well, I recently enlarged the factory with a new working area. I'll need at least 52 people to work here, from which…ehm, let me see…" Stan peeked some information from an amount of papers he had with him. "from which 22 will have to be children, preferably under 13 years old." Herr Cartman turned around mystified. "Because of the small fingers." Stan clarified, and as response Herr Cartman nodded in understanding. He turned back to look again at the tempestuous weather.

"I do not sell my Jews with great pleasure."

"I'm ready to pay you 3.000 Marks for each Jew." There was a silence.

"That's a very generous offer. 156.000 Marks in total plus the cost of transportation."

"It's still cheaper than having paid workers. Trust me, it compensates."

"Yes, I see that with my bookkeeper. I paid an abnormal high fee for a recognized professional bookkeeper that didn't even do his job well and now I have a Jew that works ten times better and takes other tasks under his responsibility too. I guess that Jews are indeed, inexpensive." Stan nodded in agreement. _So far so good_. "Do you have any names in mind or shall I call Kahl with the prisoners' files."

"Let him bring the files. I do have a preference in keeping families together, though. They have proven to work better together than separated."

"I see…"

…

Kyle sat between Stan and Cartman with three brown file maps with all the information of the prisoners'. One by one, he read the name of the prisoners, their age and family situation. Stan would tell when he wanted a prisoner and Herr Cartman would simply nod in approval, while Kyle wrote their names down.

"24550. Gerald Broflovski. Age 45. Has a wife, number 22989, name Sheila Broflovski, age 48 and two sons, number 24551 Kyle Broflovski, age 17 and number 24552, Ike Broflovski, age 11. All alive."

"Yes, that's good, put them too." Stan said. He looked expectantly from the corner of his eye at Herr Cartman and was surprised he didn't react immediately. Kyle was the one who spoke first.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski." He simply stated. He looked at Stan and waited for Herr Cartman's reaction. Silence. _Why doesn't he say anything?_ Both Kyle and Stan stared inquisitively at each other and then at the fat Nazi. He seemed to be lost in deep thoughts. "But it would be fine if the rest of the family could go and work in Herr Marsh's factor." Kyle slowly spoke; as if he wanted to make every word he said extra clear. "What do you think Herr Cartman?" The fat Nazi seemed to come out of his thoughts and looked a bit surprised at Kyle.

"What?"

"It would be ok if the rest of my family would go to the factory while I stay here." He carefully formulated the sentence.

"From my part it's fine too." Stan added.

Herr Cartman stared a bit in amazement at the two young men sitting next to him. He remembered Stan's plan is getting Kyle out of Dachau and Kyle refusing it, much to his confusion. He didn't stay to hear the rest of their conversation. He knew they planned this. He knew Kyle was behind the whole scheme. _He would do all in his power to save his family_. In a certain way Herr Cartman admired and respected the loyalty that Kyle has shown for his family, always determined to protect them. He wondered how it was to have a family like Kyle's. He realized he envied the Jew. Not only for having such strong connections with his parents and brother, but also to have a friend like Stan Marsh. This guy apparently was doing everything to save Kyle and his family_. Kyle must mean a great deal for him. And Kyle's family must mean a great deal for him too. I wonder where I fit in?_

"Herr Cartman?" Kyle hesitantly called.

"Kalh, I need to speak with you for a moment. In private."

Kyle went pale, stood up and glared fearfully at Stan before leaving the room. His friend looked worried too. Stan feared that the fat Nazi had reached the end of his generosity in protecting the Broflovski's. In the worst of the situations, Herr Cartman would send them all back to the camp. He swallowed dryly at the thought and remained seated in the silent room, anxiously waiting for the outcome of this.

* * *

A/N

Can you feel the tension grow and culminate? It's a situation similar to a complot where everybody knows secretly what is trully going on, but nobody wants to reveal that they are aware of it and instead play a stressing game to see what the outcome will be.


	45. Misunderstood

Herr Cartman and Kyle stood in the small office. The Nazi had carefully closed and locked the door behind him not wanting to be disturbed by one of the guests, wherever they were at this moment right now. He wanted total privacy and the last thing he needed was Butters or Tweek storming inside the office for some random reason. He felt his stomach hurt and wondered if it was from hunger (he barely ate at lunch) or if it was from nerves. He stared for moments at Kyle. The Jew was livid and his green eyes denounced fear. He stood behind the desk, nervously wrapping his hands.

"Did you find the contract?" Herr Cartman finally broke the silence.

Kyle's heart seemed to want to stop at any moment. _I knew it! It's no coincidence. He heard us. Oh my God, he heard us._ He kept the tears back and did the best to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, I did find it." He spoke low and was amazed how tranquil he actually sounded.

"What did you do with it?" Herr Cartman saw Kyle open one drawer with shaky hands and take out a piece of paper.

"I taped it back together."

The redhead handed over the paper. Herr Cartman stared amazed at it. The Jew had skillfully joined the four pieces of paper back together and taped them in a way that all letters and sentences connected again as originally.

"Why?"

"I thought that was what you expected me to do. It's our contract after all, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid you thought wrong. It was my intention to destroy it and remain it so."

Herr Cartman witnessed Kyle's faked calm attitude quickly change. He could notice a tension grow in his body and noticed the boy starting to breathe irregularly. His eyes went from shinny and watery to a dangerous dark tone and his mellow face transformed into a furious expression.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Kyle suddenly snapped. "Honestly, what's your problem? It's not fucking fair! I did everything you wanted! I kept myself to that stupid contract! Why are you now backing up? You have no right! You hear me? You have no fucking right to play with people the way you do!"

Herr Cartman stared with widen eyes. This was not exactly what he imagined to hear from Kyle, but on the other hand, he had known the boy long enough to know he had a temper and a tendency of spitting out his anger when he lost his patience or felt revolted.

"It's not fucking fair!" Kyle continued, pacing wildly in the little space he had, like an incarcerated wild animal, shaking his arms around with his hands strongly clenched into fists. "They never did anything wrong! They never ever did anything to you! It's not fair! Herr Cartman stared confused now.

"What are you talking about?" He calmly asked. Kyle looked at the Nazi bewildered, like he couldn't believe how Herr Cartman dared to make such a question.

"My family! What else?" Now it was Herr Cartman who looked perplexed. "You think I don't have you figured out? You think I'm stupid or something? I know you heard us last night! That's why you tore up the contract. No more obligations, right? You're such a vicious person aren't you? You won't let them go to a safe harbor! You just love to see people live in misery and struggle for their lives. You're sick!" Herr Cartman stared amazed. He noticed some tears escape from the outraged boy's eyes.

"You're so wrong." The Nazi merely stated. "You got it completely wrong." He noticed Kyle stare at him in pure confusion. "I didn't tear the contract because of your family. From my part they can go to the factory, no problem. The reason that I wanted to destroy the contract is…well…ehm…It's for you."

"What?" This was making no sense for Kyle.

"You're not bond anymore to anything. You're free to go with your family." Herr Cartman spoke these words without facing Kyle.

"What? Y-You…Why?" But Kyle received no answer. He could feel the tears stream freely out of his eyes now. The pain in his heart was too great, the suffering was too cruel. "Do you want me to leave?" His voice sounded hurt. Herr Cartman finally looked at Kyle. He heard the boy repeat the question, the pain and dejection staining his words.

_Is he asking me this because...He did say to Marsh he didn't want to go…but why?_

"Goddammit! Answer my question! Do you want me away?"

_Cartman, this is your chance. Tell him __NO. Tell him the truth! Say you don't want him to go away ! Say no. Say NO. SAY NO!!!!!_

"Yes."

_Goddammit!_

"What!"

"No!"

"Wah? Shit! Will you give me a strait ans…" But Kyle's words were cut by the touch of lips pressing on his lips.

"No, I don't want you to leave, ok?"

_

* * *

A/N_

_There you are. I release you from the stress that cliffhangers tend to give. Love that you're loving the story. Thank you so much for all the __reviews, they are great. You guys are great. Love you guys. _


	46. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I want to apologize to all my readers from my DN and SP stories. You've been used to see this story being updated daily, and must be wondering the reason for my long absence. Until recently I lost my job and the solution to my unemployment was to follow an intensive but short course (started in end January and will finish in April) so I'll be able to work again as soon as I'm ready with this new study. At the moment I'm combining the study (which gives me lots of homework) with a temporary part-time job, which leaves me with very little spare time for other things.

I realize I should have let you know earlier, I've been trying to write, but not much have been done yet. I didn't say nothing 'cause I hoped to update as quick as possible…which didn't happen. I guess I kinda off lost track of time and until today, I didn't realize that I've been away from FF for about a month. I have no idea when I'll be updating the new chapters, I'll do my best but cannot promise anything at this moment.

I can understand if you are in some way angry or disappointed. I do hope thought that you all may understand my present situation. I should have warned you earlier, no question about it, but better late than never…

I want to thank Blue-In-Blue for giving me a wakeup call, I really didn't realize that so much time had already passed by.

Loves,

Appeltonic


	47. Stay!

Kyle and Herr Cartman kissed passionately. The Nazi pressed his body against the Jew's, so the red haired boy was lodged between his weight and the wall. His fat fingers were digging in the boy's clothes and skin, making the Jew shiver and moan from the touch. Kyle's hands raced from the Nazi's hair, down to his back and rested on his waist. He breathed fast and warm on the Nazi's neck.

"I'll stay." Kyle said between breaths. "I'll stay right here."

Herr Cartman couldn't hold Kyle tight enough, like if he was afraid of releasing him. Kyle's voice, his hot breathing, his body heat, everything was driving Herr Cartman crazy. He started unbuttoning quickly the boy's shirt.

"And you're ok with your family being far away?" He asked while he quickly undressed the Jew's pants.

"They'll be in good hands." Kyle wanted this as much as the Nazi, and helped him with the undressing. "I know they'll be fine." They both had the pants down now.

"We better make it a quick one." Herr Cartman whispered as he prepared Kyle.

The Jew smiled and nodded in agreement. He threw his head back as he felt the wonderful pleasures invading his body. Herr Cartman moved fast, his hard body pressing aggressively against Kyle's sensitive areas. Kyle moaned of satisfaction and eagerly interacted with the Nazi. Both bodies worked in a fast pace, fingertips running through the sweaty bodies, hot kisses being exchanged. Herr Cartman intensified his movements in mad a rate, making Kyle's body shake at each trust.

"God! I'm coming! Oh my God I'm coming! I'm comiiiing! AHHHH!" Kyle felt the wave of ecstasic pleasure take over his body. He heard Herr Cartman groan just afterwards, licking hungrily his neck. They stood for moments there, panting, immobile, holding each other. Listening to their hearts beat together, their chests moving from the heavy breathing.

"Stan Marsh is your friend, isn't he?" Herr Cartman finally asked.

"Yes. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. We always were best friends. He's like a brother to me." Kyle told the truth to Herr Cartman, who smiled back for he knew the boy was being entirely honest.

"We better go back. He'll start wondering why we are taking so long." Herr Cartman said.

Herr Cartman hesitantly opened the door to let the Jew leave the room first. There was something else he wanted to tell him. There was so much he wanted to say. Herr Cartman wished he was able to express in words the effect Kyle had on him. He wanted so badly to tell him how good he made him feel when he chose to stay. He still could not believe the red haired boy had put him first, on front of his family and childhood friendship. He wanted to tell Kyle how he made him feel. Feel things that even him, Herr Cartman, could not understand. But the tender look in Kyle's eyes, just before leaving the room made him feel that words were not needed there. And then, Herr Cartman felt very lucky.

A/N

_I want to thank to all of you that been waiting so patiently for the continuation of my story. __Barely one week after the end of my intensive course, I started working and finally have now some spare time. I'm happy with my new job, it involves a lot of travelling and is really fun, but ultimately is quite fatiguing. But now that I'm finally enjoying the deserved rest, I'm updating this story again, as often as I can, until the next travel._

_Keep enjoying the reading, loves,_

_Appeltonic XXX_


	48. Separation

It took another two days before the blizzard would finally end. Bebe was sure to turn this tedious situation into a time of fun. She organized parties with games, food and alcohol, keeping the rest of the group entertained. Alas for Kyle, Chef and the butler, Bebe's demands were giving a ridiculous amount of extra work. Fortunately Butters offered himself to work as hard as the other three, so they could keep up a bit to their daily schedule. Tweek had offered some help too, but after breaking three plates, eight glasses and letting the whole pan collection noisily collapse on the floor, Chef expelled him from the kitchen forever and the boy was forbidden to help anybody in any task. They all feared for the boy's disastrous clumsiness.

Herr Cartman was glad for Bebe's talent in always finding something fun to do. The storm was causing lots of damages in the camp so he had little time to be in the house. During these two days Herr Cartman would arrive home, leaving the cold and the tempestuous weather behind him and entered into a warm and joyfully world. Laughter filled the house. But the laughter that warmed his heart the most was the one that came from the little office. The Nazi never had heard Kyle laugh that loudly and frequently before. He felt jealous though, with the fact that it was Stan who could make Kyle laugh this way. He constantly reminded himself that were best friends and kept his temper under control. Herr Cartman didn't like to share his Jew. He knew that, whenever the others were being entertained by Bebe's little games, Stan and Kyle would be together. Kyle had assured Herr Cartman that he and Stan were always like this, _gluelike _and impossible to separate. And so, for Herr Cartman's irritation, he did nothing against the codependency of those two and let them be. Kyle and Stan spent the days with each other's company, chatting like teen girls. But at night, Kyle was his, only his. And this thought made Herr Cartman smile in secret.

Two days went by and the blizzard finally ended. All guests returned back to their homes in the early hours of the morning, except for one: Stan. He still had some matters to finish. A transportation train was arranged to take 52 Jews to his clothing factory and preparations had to be made. The Jews were assembled after noon and the train was scheduled to leave at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

…

Kyle stood strait and firm in the white landscape. The air was chilly, but the sun shone, making it a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the trees were white and the many crystals in the snow shone like little glitters. Kyle stood strait and firm, his figure contrasting strongly with the white scenario. He was warmly dressed in a long dark grey coat, his red curls blew softly in the wind and he was carrying a brown briefcase. Inside the briefcase were the documents that were going to lead 52 lucky people back to safety and, in a certain way, to freedom. Kyle had, for each Jew, a passport and a document signed by Herr Cartman and Stan with the transference statement.

Kyle's eyes met the large dark cargo train that was going to transport the Jews and slowly made his way to it. He had mix feelings about this day. His heart was filled of joy because his family and another 49 Jews were being rescued. There days of hell were counted for these Jews and they were to live under the protection of his best friend. His heart was filled with sadness because this was goodbye. He had no idea when he would see his family again, Stan likewise. The outcome of the war was unpredictable, the destiny of Germany unsure. He wondered if Jews would ever be free again. He wondered if the Nazi regime would ever fall. What was to happen to Hitler and his men? What was to happen to Herr Cartman? And himself?

Kyle took a deep breath and wiped these doubtful thoughts out of his mind. He had to focus now in the present. He saw two soldiers advancing in his direction, followed by a column of Jews that walked two by two. He heard a sound far away, coming closer and turned slightly around. It was a car heading towards the train with Herr Cartman and Stan sitting in it. Kyle turned back around and noticed that the first Jews were silently standing on front of him. They were thin and looked weak and sick. Their eyes revealed fear, a feeling Kyle recognized and was familiar with it all too well. Fear you feel when your life is in the hands of others and you have no idea what the future reserves for you. Fear for separation, fear for misfortune, fear for death.

Kyle opened the briefcase and asked for the names. He searched for the right document and handed it over.

"Shalom" Kyle whispered. He looked at the soldiers' direction, who stood a bit further away, guarding the rest of the group. He noticed they couldn't hear him and carried on. "It's going to be alright, you're going to a better place." Kyle smiled slightly as he witnessed the surprised look in the Jews's eyes. A flicker of hope fill them as their recognized Kyle as one of them. They smiled in return and returned the greeting, before stepping on the train.

"Shalom. May God be always with you."

Kyle repeated this gesture with every single Jew that passed by him. It was such a gratifying feeling to see how the fears were lifted up and the families, one by one entered the train with a hint of hope. Slowly the train's compartment was being filled, and the group outside was shrinking. Kyle could already see the red color of his mom's hair coming closer and felt his heart bang from strain. Before he knew his father and mother were standing on front of him, Ike hidden behind his dad, but carefully peeking from behind him. There was so little time and there was so much he wanted to say. Fighting the tears back, Kyle handed over the documents.

"Stan found a way to take you away from this place. You'll be safe from now on." His hands were trembling. His mother smiled with joy and placed her hands on her son's cheeks.

"Stand Marsh?" Kyle nodded "He always was a good boy." She kissed him on the forehead and stared amazed as she saw the silent tears flow down his face. "Why are you crying?" His father looked from his son to Stan and Herr Cartman that were still sitting in the car a bit behind Kyle. He saw Stan force a sad and guilty smile and the Nazi look away, staring to the empty landscape.

"You're not coming with us, are you?" Gerald's voice sounded cracked. Sheila, by hearing these words, desperately stared Kyle on the eyes, her hands still on his face.

"What-what-_WHAT_?" He typically exclaimed. "But you have to come! My little bubbala has to come too!" The soldiers stared mystified by the little commotion that was happening behind them and Kyle looked scared at their direction. Gerald noticed his son's look and grabbed his wife by his arms.

"Darling, we have to go. Kyle will be ok, right?" He looked for confirmation and his son nodded affirmatively. Gerald smiled sadly and hugged him quickly. Sheila hugged her son too, but she had no ideas in releasing the boy and was forced into the train by her husband. Kyle could hear his mother's cries being muffed. He turned around to stare at a small boy looking at his with pleading eyes, his face wet from tears. Kyle hugged his brother and handed over his papers.

"I'll be ok. I swear. Herr Cartman watches my back." Kyle gently said. Ike simply stared back at him, biting his under lip and letting the tears stream freely. "Take care of mom and dad for me, alright?" Ike nodded again and the two brothers embraced for a last time.

"I'll miss you Kyle."

"I'll miss you too. This is not goodbye forever. We'll see each other again. I'm sure we will."

One of the soldiers took a step forward.

"HEY YOU!!! MOVE ON !!!" Ike and Kyle freighted and released themselves. The little boy stepped in the train and Kyle cleaned his face from the tears. He gave a short look of anger to the soldiers and looked briefly at the train compartment. He didn't see any of his family members anymore, so he sighted and proceeded with his task.

Kyle closed the briefcase when the last couple Jews entered the train compartment. He turned around to face the car. He nodded signing that he was ready with this task. He saw Herr Cartman say something to the driver and then watched the car turnaround, in the direction of the house. He, for being a Jew, of course had to walk all the way back home, in the cold and wet snow. But somehow this time he didn't mind. He wanted to walk alone; he wanted to pray to God, to thank him. He wanted to cry from pain and grieve by himself. This moment he needed for himself and was his only. This was something he could not share, something he didn't want to share. A mix of joy and sadness that nobody but himself could understand. And so, he walked slowly alone in the white landscape with tears rolling down his face and a smile on his lips.

_

* * *

A/N_

_**Shalom**__ (shah-LOHM) : Hebrew. Literally, peace. A way of saying "hello" or "goodbye._

_As answer to a very important question in the revieuws, all main characthers of SP are present in this story :)  
_


	49. The Beginning of the End

Herr Cartman carefully got out of the bed, not wanting to wake up the young man that was laying fast asleep under the warm sheets. He went to the bathroom and drunk some water. He stared at his own reflection and wondered in his thoughts. It was one year ago that Kyle had chosen him above his family and his gluey friend. It was one year ago that he, the monster of Daschau, allowed his Jew to sleep in his bed and therefore never had to wake up alone and cold anymore. It was one year ago that he painfully had to admit to himself that he could not imagine his life without this red-haired boy. This boy he loved to pick on, to push beyond his physical and mental limits. This boy that had not denounced any hint of fear in his green eyes. This boy that showed so much affection in those beautiful green eyes. Kyle had become his companion, his right arm, his soulmate, his safe harbor.

Herr Cartman stared at his reflection and closed his eyes. They never expressed what they felt for each other. There were moments he thought the Jew was going to open his heart to him, but ended up by silencing himself. There were moments he thought he was going to confess his feelings for the Jew, but his proud character and Nazi nature forbid him of doing such a thing. But their eyes never lied to each other. Their touch, their passion, their dependency and desire expressed everything that words didn't manage to say.

Herr Cartman opened his eyes again and stared at his pale face. He looked worried. Things were not going too well with the war. Actually, things were going really very bad. The Americans had succeeded to free parts of France from the German domination. Everywhere in the German territories, the Nazi army was being defeated and forced to retreat. The German empire was slowly falling down. Hitler was making more and more wrong decisions. His strategy was failing. Not to mention that high officers from the SS and Nazi party attempted to take his life several times. The allies were becoming stronger. Herr Cartman had the feeling that the end was near and was starting to feel worried. If Germany was to fall, then everything would change. The day Hitler is defeated, he Herr Cartman, likewise many Nazy members, will be persecuted, arrested and be sentenced to death for crimes against humanity. If the Nazis realize the war is ending, they will take extreme actions towards the Jews. He had already received a letter from Craig suggesting to kill as many Jews as possible if Germany would ever be capitulated. A letter he pretended he never received, a letter Kyle was sure to burn and leave no trace behind of ever being received.

He slowly returned to his bed and noticed his body temperature had dropped down. The air of the night was cold. The temperature has been decreasing a lot lately. Probably this will be a severe winter. Herr Cartman came closer to the warm body of the skinny Jew that shivered from the cold touch.

"You're cold" Kyle whispered, without opening his eyes.

"Didn't want to wake you up." Herr Cartman apologized. "It's getting really cold outside. I think we might have snow earlier this year." He saw the body from the redhead shift and turn to his direction. Kyle kissed his shoulder and put his arms around the Nazi's cold body, warming him up.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered his eyes still small and sleepy. Herr Cartman kissed the boy's nose and wished him good night, watching the Jew fell asleep almost instantly.

After a short while Herr Cartman fell into a restless dream. He dreamt about miles and miles of white landscape. An endless world of snow, an infertile and silent land. Nothing grew there, no trees, no plants, no animals wondered around. There was nothing there, only white. Then it started snowing. But as the white flakes landed on the ground, they became red, like drops of blood. The pure whiteness was stained by millions of red spots. Then, the stained ground became covered by hundreds of hundred dark silhouettes. Shapes of people laying on the cold ground. Motionless bodies. Pale faces, blue lips, glassed eyes. A bitter cold wind swept the dead bodies away. The world was white and empty again. The wind was calling something. He knew the wind's voice. The wind was calling out his name. Kyle's voice.

_

* * *

A__/N_

_Herr Cartman's dream is a premonition of the Bat__tle of the Buldge, when Hitler ordered his armies to invade Russia, a plan that failed mainly due to the extreme temperatures of the winter of 1944-1945, announcing the beginning of the end of Second World War. Historically seen, this episode is an ironic repetition of Napoleon's defeat during the French invasion of Russia in 1812, when the emperor was at the high of his power. This defeat in cold Russia meant the beginning to the end of his dominion. _


	50. The capitulation

Herr Cartman and Kyle sat together in the small office. They sat close to each other, their heads almost touching. Their ears were almost glued to a small rectangular machine. It was speaking about anxious news. Herr Cartman eyes' shifted slightly to his right so he could see the face of his companion. He was pale, he had been lately paler than normal.

"_Germany has fallen. The war is ended_." The voice coming out of the machine spoke.

Herr Cartman switched off the radio and stood up. He grabbed a glass and poured some whiskey in it. He stood with his back to Kyle.

"I don't know how I should feel." Kyle finally whispered.

"Happy, obviously." Herr Cartman's voice was steady and self-assured, not denouncing a trace of unhappiness, revolt or anger. "The war ended. All Jews are going to be freed. It's the end of camps, of torture and extermination." Kyle lifted up his head and tried to read the Nazi's expression as he turned around to face the Jew. "You'll be free. You're going to be rejoined with your family, you'll rebuild your life and realize your dreams." At this Kyle smiled, but his smile faded quickly.

"What about you?"

"Well, obviously if I stay here the allies will kill me, so I'm running away. I was expecting this day already for a while and have everything figured out." Herr Cartman noticed that the Jew's face lost the rest of the little color it still had. Kyle suddenly stood up, his back right and his eyes firm.

"I'm going with you!" Herr Cartman frowned a bit. He was expecting something of this kind coming from this Jew.

"Out of question. You cannot come with me! It would be madness. Besides, you'll be seen as a traitor by your people and I don't think they will have mercy if they catch you with me."

"I don't care! I am going with you!" Kyle's voice was high-pitched, his hands were formed in fists and his face was full of determination.

"I'm sorry, but you're not." Herr Cartman saw Kyle already opening his mouth to angrily reply but he gave him no chance. "Kyle, listen to me! You've been through enough already, ok? This is now your life chance. You have the opportunity to help the rest of the Jews in the camp. And after that you're going home, back to your family. You don't want to be running away all the time, living in uncertainty."

"I don't care!"

"You're saying that now, but later you'll regret it and it will be too late." Herr Cartman's strong fingers grasped Kyle's shoulders, forcing him to sit down again. He looked straight into the stubborn green eyes. "You have to stay behind, for yourself. I'll be alright. I have it all figured out. And when it's safe, I'll find you. I swear."

"You cannot decide this for me! I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to live without you." Kyle's eyes stared pleadingly into the Nazi's ones, but the fat boy didn't give in.

"I'm leaving in an hour. _Alone._ End of discussion"

The Nazi left the room without adding anything else. Kyle remained sitting on his chair, his body trembling from the distress. He remained a while silent, eyes fixed on nothing. His gaze was disconnected of this world, lost somewhere far, far away. And then he finally woke up from the trance. He realized in which situation he found himself. Kyle felt a pain sting his chest, a pain to great to hold in. The young Jew broke down. A new emotion was developing inside of him, a new kind of pain that Kyle had never experienced before. A new painful emotion which intensity was so great, so overwhelming that he hardly could keep it inside. It made him feel panicked, desperate, anxious, scared, but most of all, it made him feel so badly hurt. Kyle put his hand on his mouth and tried to hide the sound of his sobs. But his painful cry was loud. Herr Cartman, hearing the sound, stopped at the top of the staircase. He remained there only a few moments, listening to the sound of a broken heart. He too felt the same pain, but he could not allow himself to shed tears. And so he opened his bedroom door, closing it behind him, closing it to keep the anguished sound away.

_

* * *

A/N_

_The story is still __**not**__ that close to the end ;) _


	51. Farewel

Herr Cartman walked down the staircase, dressed in civil clothes and holding a small brown suitcase on his right hand. He noticed the house was silent. It was a heavy silence he knew that wasn't natural. A silence made out of grief. He peeked into Kyle's little office, but the Jew wasn't there. He sighted and looked for him in the living room. Not finding him there he walked to the kitchen. Chef was standing with his back to him, washing the dishes and listening to the news about Germany's capitulation and the triumph of the allies. Herr Cartman was about to ask him where the Jew was when the butler entered the room.

"He is waiting outside for you sir. Everything is ready." Herr Cartman nodded silently and Chef turned around.

"Hallo children. I made this for you." The big black man handed him a brown paper bag and the fat Nazi knew already it was food. "You better go quickly. It seems to be one big chaos in Berlin. Many high officers killed themselves. Others are being arrested. They are also saying that the Führer is dead."

"The soldiers are also panicked here. Some already run away." The butler added. The fat Nazi shook his head in disapproval.

"Bunch of no good for nothing dickheads!" The general complained.

He quickly walked out the room, followed by Chef and the butler. When he reached outside, he saw a black car already waiting for him. Far away he could hear the sound of commotion coming from the camp.

"So you're going with him." Herr Cartman turned his head as he heard the soft voice from behind him. Kyle was standing by the portico, who knows for how long. The Nazi noticed the Jew was still pale, his eyes were a bit red but dry and his face showed a hard expression.

"Where are in the same boat. Besides, he arranged for all the false documentation we need."

"Well, I guess you were right. I wouldn't want to go with you." The redhead coldly said, while he narrowed his eyes, as he watched the man behind the steering wheal. Herr Cartman noticed that the man turned the head in the opposite way and tried to hide under the round hat. Craig never had had the courage to come to Herr Cartman's house after the incident with Kyle.

Herr Cartman turned to Chef and the butler to say farewell. Both of them wished him good luck. After that he turned to Kyle, who was still trying to murder Craig with his eyes.

"Well, I guess its goodbye for now." Herr Cartman casually said, in a silly effort in hiding his emotions. Kyle's eyes shifted from Craig to the fat Nazi and turned from angry to hurt.

"Promise me that you'll find me."

"I'll find you. As soon I'm safe I swear I'll find you, even if I have to search the whole world." Kyle sadly smiled and hugged the general. Herr Cartman's eyes widened, as he didn't expect the Jew to show his affection in public. He realized that it didn't matter anymore. The war had ended and they were about to depart from each other for an undefined period of time. He hugged Kyle back and the two of them remained in this embrace for some moments. He smiled with the thought that this should be a very strange thing to see: a Nazi and a Jew holding each other the way they did. Then, reluctantly they separated. Herr Cartman took one last look at his companion and smiled at him, as he witnessed the Jew's mental strength, not allowing any tears to be shed during this farewell.

He walked to the car, a small piece that felt like miles and miles. He heard the motor start and took a place next to Craig. He looked one last time to Kyle. The boy stood strong and strait, he's eyes fixed on his, eyes full of determination and courage. Herr Cartman knew Kyle would be ok. He knew that Kyle had a strong character and that he would come out of any difficult situation. He smiled as he admitted to himself that he had an admiration to the Jew's willpower. The car started moving. Herr Cartman watched the image of the red-haired skinny boy shrink every second as they moved. Kyle just stood there watching the car leave. Herr Cartman watched him until the image disappeared as they turned the corner.

_Farewell Kyle. _


	52. Sorrowfull Joy

On the morning of 29 April 1945 the allies came to free the camp. Chaos ruled the day. Shots were heard, Germans arrested, infuriated Jews who had the chance murdered guards with their bare hands. By lunch time the American soldiers had arrested more than 350 SS officers but at least 40 guards were murdered by revolted Jews. The allies, by witnessing the terror of the camp, crossing many many dead bodies, witnessing the horrible tortures that took place in this place, showed no mercy to the 560 German officers. One by one, each and every German soldier was killed. Cold blooded executed. Just like they had executed countless innocent Jews.

A red haired boy approached the leader of the Americans troops, holding in his arms several large books.

"Here are all the names of those who entered here. In these ones there are the names of those that were transferred to other camps. And these ones are the death registries. I had the task of archiving all the names." He solemnly spoke. The tall and strong man looked at the face of the skinny Jew, whose features was very pale with dark rings under his eyes. He older man's experienced eyes could read in this young man's face that he had seen more horrible things in his short life than he had in his 32 years military service. The boy handed the books to the man. "The death registries are incorrect. I know there were a lot more deaths than I registered, but all the information that you see here sir, is what I received." The man accepted the books and looked inside one to read the endless list of names written in a perfect and neat handwriting. He was about to ask the boy for his name, but when he took his eyes away from the heavy book, the young man was already walking far away.

The days that followed were vaguely registered by Kyle's mind. Everything was so strange, so unreal. He heard voices speaking about joy and about sadness. Many had lost their families and friends. He recognized few faces and met too many new ones. A reflection of the Final Solution. He sighted and wondered how he managed to live two years with a man that did his best to give the worst treatment possible to his own people. A treatment he himself received. And felt like a traitor.

Kyle walked between the sound of happy cries, of mourning and sorrowful moans. He walked with the only possession he allowed himself to have: his violin. He stopped in the middle of chaos and played joyful and sad melodies, songs of hope and grief, music that reflected the troubled spirits of the American soldiers and remaining Jews. In the middle of confusion, this young man with red hair sparkled like a small flame of life and hope, enlighting the hearts of many souls.

_

* * *

A/N_

_When the Americans liberated camp Dachau from the Nazis, they found approximately 32.000 prisoners, from which 25.000 were Jews. From 1933 to 1945, 206.200 prisoners had been registered at Dachau. Many died in evacuation marches and death marches, in an attempt of the Nazi to eliminate the Jewish race in the dawn of Germany's fall. These deaths were never registered. The International Tracing Service in Arolson reports 31.591 dead among the prisoners that were registered. The total number of Jews who died at Dachau from 1933 to 1945 was relatively low, probably no more than 5.000. The true total number of dead will never be known._


	53. Reunion

Liberation didn't exactly signify that life was very much improved. The liberated Jews, who so long had lived in cruel circumstances of the camp, lacked the shelter, food, and medical treatment they expected to receive. Instead they were transferred from Dachau to the so called Displaced Persons Camps. The travel was long, hunger and disease did not help the many weakened Jews. Many died of exhaustion. Kyle sat on the floor of the transport train, similar to the one that transported him two years ago to Dachau. He looked around, disbelief all over his face. _Hell didn't end yet._ He thought as he watched the poor and thin people try hard to survive this very last stage of this nightmare. This train travel would be the last travel for many people still. So close from freedom.

Kyle arrived in the Displaced Persons Camp to meet a world of confusion, noise with countless lost people. He asked for the Broflovski family, but no one had been registered yet. Contact was endlessly slow. While he waited to hear something of his family, Kyle joined a group Jews that did everything in their possibilities to help their people: the Central Committee of Liberated Jews and worked to create a better life for Jews. They cooked, distributed food, created a small hospital, collected clothes and blankets and even took time to find and distribute toys for the children. After about a month he finally heard news of his family. They were in Berlin, in a similar camp.

Kyle said his goodbyes to his new mates and managed to take the first a train to Berlin. When he arrived to the capital of his country, his mind could not accept what the eyes saw. The beautiful city of the German empire had been destroyed. All he saw was pile and concrete. Magnificent monuments were wrecked, buildings in ruins, so many homes shattered. The city was guarded by soldiers of different nationalities that marched in groups, behind heavily loaded tanks. The citizens of Berlin looked poor and devastated. The German people had been too victim of this horrible war, betrayed by the man that promised them a better world. He promised them work, glory and an empire. And instead they were homeless, tormented and all they had left was confusion, shame and a ruined country. Kyle witnessed the suffering of the civilians, victims of a bad judgment. Hitler, their leader, abandoned them in the last hours and left his followers in the mercy of the enemy.

After searching for a while, in the ruined scenario, Kyle found the Displaced Persons Camp in Berlin. It was bigger than the one he came from and therefore, even more confusing and noisy. But he had hope. His family had come here, indeed, three days ago, coming from a factory of a Nazi who, like many others, fled and left the country. Kyle felt revolted and wanted to yell in defense of his best friend, he wanted to expose the sacrifice of this false Nazi, but it was useless. The world had become mad. Nobody would hear him. Nobody would believe him. So instead, he walked between the busy mob, searching for the familiar faces. He saw so many faces and so many weary eyes. Eyes that had seen and survived horrors that are beyond human comprehension. And he knew that these people would never face life like before. The memories would always hunt them down. He knew his own ghosts of the past would.

"Kyle!" the redhead turned around looking for the source of the call. He recognized the voice of being his brother's, but could not see him.

"Ike? Ike!" Kyle shouted back.

"Over here! Look Kyle, over here!" He scanned the place filled with people and distinguished a short figure with dark hair, waving his arm energetically. Without thinking, Kyle pushed others out of the way, wanting to reach his little brother.

"Ike!"

"Kyle!"

He little boy jumped to the arms of this big brother. Kyle pressed the little body close to his own's and both laughed and cried from happiness. Kyle kissed Ike on his head several times before letting his brother go.

"Look at you! You grew so much! Look how tall you are!" Ike laughed proudly.

"Come, I'll show you where mom and dad are!"

The reunion was emotional and happy. Kyle could not remember feeling this happy before in his life. He felt so grateful to God, Stan and even Herr Cartman. His family was reunited. After all those tormented years, days of fear and uncertainty, they were finally reunited. Parents and children hugged and kissed, unable to suppress the joy of being together again. Little by little the emotions cooled down and the stories were told. How they were well treated in the factory, receiving normal rations and working in a comfortable and warm uniform. How Stan and Wendy managed to buy even more families, avoiding them from being deported to other camps and therefore, saving many Jews, They also told how Stan and Wendy, escaped two days before the capitulation of Germany to Switzerland.

" Don't worry my buballa, we all are going to clean his name. We'll let them know how Stan is a hero." His mother said as she seemed to try and squash Kyle's hands between het fingers.

Kyle spoke little about Herr Cartman, only mentioning that he allowed the buy of Jews. His parents had a difficult time in believing that the monster of Dachau gave a good treatment to their son, but seeing that he was healthy, decided to no longer argue.

"I still don't understand why he wanted you to work there." Gerald admitted.

"I guess he liked my music and mathematic skills." His father looked at his son worriedly. He sensed that the boy was hiding something. He understood that his oldest son didn't want to speak about the matter, so he let him be. Yet he remained always mystified.

_

* * *

A/N_

_As I said before, this story can be divided in different parts.__ This would be the end of the third part, announcing the beginning of part four, the last part of this story. It's a new turn in Kyle's life._

_Thank you very much for the reviews so far. Always glad to read them _


	54. A New Start

_I sit in the train and __watch the landscape moving fast. I watch the snowy mountains change to dryer planes, the red, golden and brown leaves of the trees shine under the sunlight. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds surrounding me. Sounds of the machinery, people chatting, and a baby crying. Sounds of life. I smile at the thought and realize the contrast these sounds have with the day I was deported to Daschau. The memories of this day seem to belong to a past that's very far away though. I remember I stood in a train between dozens of Jews, scared, afraid for the future that awaited me. I remember the screams of fear, the rotten air, the sickness I felt. And it all seems so far away from me. So far away._

_Sometimes I have the feeling that it wasn't me who went through all those horrifying times. I cannot understand how I survived the cold, hunger and suffering. I find it difficult to recognize myself in those memories. Like if my past belongs to someone else. Like it wasn't me who lived that life._

_And now I am traveling again in a train to an uncertain future. But this time it's a comfortable ride and this time I chose the destination. I feel a bit nervous, anxious, but also excited and hopeful. I'm opening a new chapter in my life._

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Kyle reunited with his family, they went back to their old home and found out that the place was taken by a strange Germain family. Almost all their belongings had vanished. The family that lived there showed compassion for the Broflovskis and allowed them to search for some personal belongings that maybe had stayed back. The attic was the only place where they came across some personal belongings. Sheila found a photo album with the baby and children pictures of her sons. Ike discovered that his bike was being used by the 7 year boy that had moved in but allowed him to keep it, for the joy of the younger kid, who, in return, gave a cool fireman car toy to Ike as thanks. Gerald lost all his work, but found some of his Law books and Kyle found his bright green ushanka that Stan had offered him after he got better of a dreadful otitis. _To protect your ears from the cold._ His friend had told him, years ago. He also found papers with music notes and took them with him.

The Broflovski family thanked the German family and visited Randy and Sharon Marsh, who lived in the end of the street. Kyle noticed that people passing by were staring at them. He could see expressions of shame and guilt, for only now the truth about the war was being revealed little by little.

The happiness the Marshs felt to see their old friends back was too great to describe in words. Kisses, hugs and tears were shared, as well as sad stories from both sides. Randy and Sharon had no idea about the whereabouts of their son and were already several times interrogated like criminals.

"The world has become mad!" Randy agitatedly said. "What are we going to do now?"

"You'll survive." All heads turned to Kyle, who stood by the kitchen window and was staring outside. His face was impassive, almost cold. Sheila frowned disapprovingly and was about to reprehend her son, but Gerald placed his hand on her arm. He signed her to leave him alone and Sheila stared worriedly at her oldest boy. Since they reunited he avoided speaking about Herr Cartman and his time living with him. He showed all too well his uninterested in speaking about the camp. It was like he had closed the door behind him, finished the chapter and wished to forget it.

The Broflovskis stayed the night over. Gerald and Sheila discussed what would be the best thing to do now that they were free again. They were free and together, but besides the few personal belongings they found, they had lost everything. Their house, their possessions, their savings. They had to start from zero. They had to start from the very beginning. The next morning they announced the boys they were moving to America. Sheila's sister had emigrated there before the break of the war and could help them with the moving. And indeed her help was grateful. Sheila wanted to live in a peaceful place, where the ghosts of the past could be forgotten and the boys could have a calm and safe life. And so, in July 1945, the Broflovskis moved to a small and almost unknown town in Colorado, called South Park.

South Park was exactly what Sheila wished for: a quiet and ordinary town of simple farmers, friendly people, and a place where everybody knew everybody. Kyle hated South Park.

"It's monotonous, boring as hell, people are stupid and ignorant! There's absolutely nothing to do here and it's always snowing! Look outside. We are in the middle of freaky July and there is still snow melting!" Kyle complained to his little brother.

"I like it." Ike merely spoke. He could not understand the reason of his brother's frustration, the reason of his sudden temper outbursts. "Why aren't you happy? Daddy said that we are going to build a new life here. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I want that. Of course I want to build a new life, but not here! I feel constantly watched, suffocated. I cannot express myself in this little town. We should have stayed in California with our aunt.

"And Kyle 1?" Ike asked.

"Please, do not remind me of _that_." The older boy said. They looked at each other for moments and burst in to laughter. Ike started imitating the strange tics their cousin had, like the strange breathing and the way he always pulled his upper lip, showing his teeth. Kyle was crying from laughter as his little brother kept imitating the strange Jew.

"The air is too dry!"

"IKE!" Sheila screamed as she came in the room with two sandwiches for her sons. "You shouldn't make fun of you poor cousin. He had many health problems."

"Yeah, sure mom, his biggest problem is between his years." Kyle amusedly said. Ike suppressed his laughter and Sheila frowned threateningly.

And so life went on. Kyle and Ike shared these fun moments almost every day. Sheila had managed to build a stable and warm home. Their lives were finally normalized. Ike frequented school in South Park and Kyle found himself a job as bookkeeper in the local supermarket. Gerald opened his own Lawyer office and worked mainly for kids that sued each other. Sheila regained her weight back and occupied her time as housewife. She did everything to keep the family together and happy, making sure that nothing was missing, but she failed in making her oldest son pleased with their life style. One evening Gerald entered Kyle's room to talk with him.

"Your mom and I noticed that there is something bothering you." Kyle stared at his father with a grave expression and Gerald knew that whatever Kyle did, the imprints of his time in Daschau would never disappear and his past would always haunt him.

"I feel like I'm living a fake live. I feel like my life is a charade, pretending that all is perfect, while…while…I dunno. I feel I reached a point and cannot move forwards. I'm stagnated." Kyle turned to his father to meet the pair of comprehensive eyes that had supported him so many times in the past. "I want to move on with my life, follow my dreams, but here…here in South Park, I'll never even come close to my dreams."

"You're tired of living a life that your mother and I decided for you." Gerald spoke calmly. Kyle nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry. Sometimes we forget that you are already a man. We want to protect you so badly that we didn't realize that you had grown up meanwhile."

"I love you both very much, but I cannot live in this place." Kyle regretfully stated.

"We know that and we love you so much that you cannot even imagine. And we only want the best for you, your happiness." Gerald hugged Kyle and whispered softly in the boy's ear. "Even if that means you have to leave us." Gerald felt Kyle's fingers grasp strong his back and hold him in a tight embrace. Sheila stood behind the door, with silent tears falling down her face. _My little bubula has grown up and wants to spread his wings away and there is nothing I can do to stop him._

And that was how Kyle, in the autumn of 1945, packed his belongings, his violin and dreams and headed to the future that he would build for himself.

_

* * *

A/N_

_I apologize if this chapter seems to go very fast, with the several jumps in time. I want to focus more in Kyle's life in America, how the war affected him, instead of how it affected Germany or the rest of the world. Of course it still will be mentioned, but maybe plays a less important role than in the rest of the story until now. Anyway, some of the following chapters will concentrate in Kyle's psychological and emotional after-war-state, with a little bit help of a new friend :)  
_


	55. Room Hunt

Kyle closed his orange coat and stepped out of the train. He was immediately impressed with the towering landscape of the city of New York and could not help walking and staring at the high buildings all the time. The young Jew never had seen such a city before. He checked in a cheap hotel and decided to explore a bit of New York. He spend the day walking randomly in the different streets, taking a walk in Central Park and looking at the Statue of Liberty on the other side of the water. He arrived late in the hotel, after eating a light meal.

He entered the small room, opened his suitcase and unpacked a few things. He counted the money he had in his purse and sighted. Tomorrow he would have to find a job and a cheap place to live or he would come too soon in financial problems. Finding a job wouldn't be that difficult. He got a good reference from South Park's supermarket for bookkeeping. And if he would have to start with a lower job, it should not be a problem either. Kyle could not imagine anything worse than breaking stones in the cold winter, so anything should be fine to start with. All he would have to do next is build his way towards his goal.

The next morning Kyle woke up early and checked out. He woke up with a positive and renewed energy. He took breakfast in a Jewish snack bar he found yesterday during his walk and searched for flats for rent and jobs.

"New here?" the owner asked, an extraordinary big and strong Jew with curly dark brown hair and short beard.

"Yeah, I just arrived yesterday." Kyle smilingly answered.

"Student?"

"I want to go to conservatory school." Kyle lifted his violin case. "But it's very expensive so I have to find a job and spare some money first."

"Your parents don't help you?" the man seemed very interested, for he sat on the seat before Kyle without asking for permission.

"Well, they gave me what they could miss, but that's not a lot."

"Where do you come from?" Kyle looked a bit questionably at the man. "Your English is perfect, but you do have an accent."

"Germany" Kyle almost whispered.

"Did you, you know?" Kyle nodded, understanding that the man meant the concentration camps. The man sighed and straitened his back.

"I admire your determination in building a new future here." Kyle nodded and smiled politely. "Now listen well to what I'm about to say. In New York you really have to struggle to get what you want. People are very individualist and competition is very high. When you candidate to a job you must be very self-confident about your abilities but never in an arrogant way, understand?" Kyle nodded, hanging in every word the man said. This was very valuable information. "I don't think you'll have too much trouble in finding a job with such a friendly face." Kyle smiled shyly at the compliment. "As for finding a room, look for free ads on the street, schools prick boards, shop windows, everywhere. Search for a flat you can share with another young man, those are the cheapest. At least to start on." The man was preparing himself to go back to his work in the snack bar. "You're welcome to come here anytime you want and if you ever have a problem don't even hesitate to come, ok?"

"Thank you very much Mr?"

"Cahan, Joshua Cahan." Kyle and Mr. Cahan shaked friendly their hands. "Lucy, this boy's breakfast is on the house."

"Oh I could not…" Kyle insisted to pay, but the man interrupted him.

"Next time you'll pay your bill, when you have a wage, ok?" Kyle nodded happily and left the kosher snack bar in looking for the free ads. He noticed that there were ads everywhere to be found, handwritten, with the address on it. He selected a few and headed to the different places.

Finding the ideal room partner wasn't as easy as Kyle had imagined. The guy he visited was a strange, kind of nervous and odd man. When Kyle peeked in the bedroom, while the guy made some thee, he found all scary drawings of people in great stress and demons lying around the room. Kyle kind of freaked out and left the building right away, not even waiting for the water to get warm. The second one had a huge aggressive dog and, even though the owner guaranteed that the animal was harmless, Kyle who wasn't a fan of big dogs, declined the place. The following flat was filled with empty beer cans laying everywhere with a strong scent in the air, the fourth the owner wasn't home yet but the hole on the front door made Kyle decide that he wasn't coming back.

_So much for the advise in finding a room ._Kyle though as he striped the fifth address on a small piece of paper. He sighed and walked to the next one. He felt tired, for he had been carrying his baggage everywhere, going in and out the subway. He looked at the building. It looked old and poor, but it was strategically positioned, close to the hearth of the city.

_Fifth floor, just great!_ He thought annoyed. He was starting to feel hungry and was already thinking to eat in any place, kosher or not. He headed to the lift. It was out of order. _Shit!_

"It's already about a year out of order." An old man smoking a cigarette said as he passed by. "Since that kid died in it last year." Kyle looked shocked at the news and took a step away from the lift. The man simply headed to the doorway complaining something about young people. The young Jew sighed and took the staircase. Somewhere in the third floor he noticed the wooden handrail was cracked. He shook his head in unbelief. _They really have to fix this, or there will be another accident here._ He finally reached the fifth and last floor, panting and sweating. He heavenly dropped the suit and violin cases on the floor and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

"He's downstairs, want me to call him?" A girl on the fourth floor said as she leaned on the handrail.

"Yes please." He heard the girl walk down the stairs, followed by some voices, a door closing and rush footsteps running up the staircase. Kyle was staring downstairs, curious to see what kind of person it would be this time and apparently his roommate candidate too. Kyle saw a young man rush upstairs and somewhere in the third floor lean over the handrail to look upstairs. Kyle remembered the cracked handrail and wanted to warm the guy, but before he had time, he just saw the whole thing break apart and the body fall off.

"Jesus Christ!" Kyle quickly rushed downstairs after witnessing the fall and seeing the body laying motionless on the floor, blood and wood all around him. "Oh God, oh my freaking God!" Kyle was completely horrified and repulsed by the fact that the few people that looked over the staircase to see what was going on, ignored the dead fellow and returned back to their flats. He finally reached the body and quickly looked for a pulse. Nothing. The young man wasn't breathing either. "Shit! Shit! Fucking Shit!" He looked around. "Hallo? We need an ambulance! He has to be taken from here! Hello, there's a dead guy here!" The old man returned, and looked over the dead body.

"Just leave him lad. It happens all the time." He simply stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He needs a funeral; his family has to be warned! You can't really expect me to leave him here?" He wondered if there were that many deaths in this place that people had become immune to it.

"I'm telling you, it'll be o.k." He walked away, opened a door and disappeared. Kyle could not believe what he was witnessing. He was starting to think that after all it wasn't such a good idea to go to New York. It was full of strange people and when somebody died, they ignored it. He looked at the face of the dead man and noticed they were about the same age. "I'm so sorry they are acting like this. I'm not going to let you here like this." Kyle stood up, determined to go to the nearest telephone booth and call for an ambulance, when the strangest thing he ever saw in his entire life happened. The dead body simply disappeared from the scene, just before his eyes, in a split of a second. All that stayed behind was the wood and blood as a reminder of the accident. "What the hell?"

"Hey, over here!" Kyle, mystified followed the voice and looked upstairs to become even more shocked and confused. The guy that had just died on front of him was standing back on the staircase, on the fifth floor, very much alive.

_

* * *

A/N_

_I guess that everybody already figured how who's Kyle future roommate. I chose New York 'cause I think it's a really cool city and the right place to start a new life, although I've never been there (I never left Europe).Anyway, hope everybody enjoys this new chapter in Kyle's life. Review!!!^_^_


	56. Memories and Realizations

"It's been happening to me since I can remember." the young man, now back to life, said as he poured some hot water on Kyle's cup. "There's really no explanation for it. I just die and sometimes I'm back after a few minutes, sometimes after a few hours." Kyle stared still with a very astonished look on his face. "I die almost every day and it's really strange when I _don't _die." Kyle remained silent, staring at the boy with untidy blond hair and blue eyes. "It was really kind of you to stick with me after I died. The people in this building see me dying almost every day, so they don't even take any notice anymore."

"That really had to be the strangest thing I've ever heard, seen. I mean, I would never believe if someone told me." The young man laughed a bit. There was a short silence. Then his expression became a very serious one.

"This wasn't the first time you were encountered with death, was it?" Kyle's eyes grew in surprise and confusion again.

"What do you mean?" A hint of fear stained his voice.

"Well, when I died, you were checking for my pulse, right?" Kyle could not believe that this guy knew what had happened after his death. He nodded in confirmation stupefied. "When you made this physical contact, how small or fast it may have been, it opened a window for me. Don't ask me how it works, but, when somebody touches my body when I just died, I can see through the memories of people and catch glimpses of really painful moments of their lives." Kyle felt the blood drain down of his face and had a strong feeling that he knew what this strange boy was about to say. "I saw you in a really horrible place, with this weird handcar. You were carrying dead bodies in the snow and after that I saw piles of naked people, their bodies mutilated and you were putting them in ovens." A heavy silence filled the room. "What kind of place was that? Was it a prison?"

"Yes." Kyle's voice was low and firm. The boy stared back at him inquiringly. He saw Kyle pull his left sleeve up, revealing a burn mark with numbers on his arm.

"24551." the boy read it.

"The place I was in was a prison with a labor camp. A concentration camp in Germany. I'm Jewish." Kyle saw the boy's blue eyes grow from horror.

"A concentration camp, where people were put in chambers and mass murdered?"

"No, the concentration camp is only a labor camp. It's a prison. They did have a gas chamber there, but it was only used once, when a typhus epidemic threatened to kill everybody. The camps with chambers of gas are the extermination camps, designed with the only goal of killing as many Jews as possible." Kyle explained this impassively.

"Chamber of gas? Shit dude, you must really have some horrible memories of that place."

"Yeah, I rather forget them."

"No, no, no that's the wrong thing to do!" Kyle stared amazed. "Trying to forget something that marked you so strongly is the worst thing you can do. 'Cause you'll never really forget it, you'll just put it aside and forcibly suppress your bad memories, and this will only aggravate things. You have to accept your past, accept these memories and give them a place in your life. Only like this can you move on."

"Why…are you a shrink or something?" the other young man smiled broadly.

"Dying in a daily rate makes one wiser." Kyle smiled at the statement. "So how long were you there?"

"I'm not in the mood of talking about it." Kyle said, avoiding the subject.

"What did I just tell you?" Kyle stared at the blond boy before him. Somehow he felt he could trust him and somehow he started telling him the whole story.

"I arrived there at 15 November 1942. I was 16 years old. I stayed with my father and younger brother in the man's camp, my mother was transferred to the women's camp. In the beginning it was only hard work. Breaking stones and carrying them up and down, with no any possible kind of purpose. It was a way of the Nazi's keeping us busy and slowly deteriorate us. Everybody suffered of cold, hunger and pain, but when people really want to survive, it's like the body can endure any kind of torture. And then, one day, this one Nazi, a general that was feared by both prisoners and SS officers, started picking on me because I looked straight in his eyes after he ordered me to do it. He tortured me, physically, mentally, almost killed me with hard work and then decided to give me the function of bodies' fetcher. So, I was responsible to find the dead bodies and cremate them." Kyle paused and felt his hands shaking, but continued. "And one day, this same Nazi appears on front of me with my violin! He needed me to play music in his house, because his friend that was supposed to play the violin broke his finger." Kyle gestured the middle finger and the other boy giggled. "He somehow had my violin and found me and so I went to play music in his house for his friends. There was crack and alcohol that evening and, don't ask me how it happened, but…well…let's say that I ended up in the Nazi's bed." Kyle swallowed hard. This kind of information he had only shared with Stan, who had thought it was the most horrible and disgusting thing that could have happened and wanted to kill Herr Cartman right away, while he was still slept. The other boy merely widened his blue eyes, but remaided silent, so Kyle continued. "After that things changed. And then I got really sick. I was going to die and he saved me. He took me to his home, treated me and when I was better, I became his bookkeeper. He protected me and my family, allowing them to be transferred to a factory that belongs to my best friend, who pretended to follow the Nazi ideologies, but was actually doing everything to save Jews, to save me. And I refused to go with him to the factory 'cause I wanted to stay with Herr Cartman! And even though Herr Cartman was a real monster and the most horrible and sadistic person I've ever met, I wanted to be with him, and stay with him and we even lived happily together!" Kyle could feel the pain being released and the first tears were falling down his face. "But the war ended and he was the one that became the persecuted, so he had to flee. And I had to stay behind. And I miss him. And I hate him. I hate him for what he did to my people. And I miss him, I miss so badly." Kyle couldn't handle it anymore. Since the end of the war he had been denying any memory of the camp, of his and Herr Cartman's relationship, denying his feelings, pain and sorrow. And now he was crying, his hands on his face, on front of a stranger. Kyle felt a warm hand gently rest on his shoulder.

"Let it all go out. You've been building this up way too long." Kyle cried out the rest of the pain and at a certain point it slowly died down and Kyle actually felt relieved.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even know you and I throw my entire personal life and problems at you…"

"It's ok. I'm happy to see that you're relieved, am I not right?" Kyle nodded affirmatively, smiling already, while he cleaned his eyes.

"This Herr Cartman fellow seems to be a major important person in your life. You love him don't you?" Kyle looked shocked at the other boy. _Love?_ That was one thing Kyle always avoided to think about. The true feelings he felt for Herr Cartman. _Could it be love?_ Kenny seeing the confusion in Kyle's eyes decided to give the boy a break and change the subject.

"Are you not drinking that?" the boy asked. Kyle stared at him and then looked at the warm transparent liquid inside his cup.

"It's just hot water." Kyle pointed out.

"Right, hot water, that's what thee is."

"You're supposed to put thee in it, dry herbs." The boy shrugged and took Kyle's cup away.

"That's the way I always drank it. Here, have some cold water instead." Kyle drank the water eagerly, his hands shaking from the emotions.

"So, I understand you came to see the flat."

"Oh yes, right! I almost forgot!" Kyle clumsily got up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Kyle."

"I'm Kenny and this is my kingdom." The boy spread his arms to emphasize what he said. Kyle looked around and "kingdom" was hardly close enough to describe the place. The apartment was in general neglected and dirty. The kitchen and dining room were in one space, toilet and small shower in one compartment, two little bedrooms, one obviously being used by Kenny, for it had a bed, posters of hot half naked chicks and a small desk with a writing machine on it.

"You're a writer?" Kyle curiously asked.

"I'm a journalist, or at least, I'm in internship at the Daily Journal of New York".

"Cool."

"I'm trying to make a break thought in there. Do you mind if I write a report about the camps during the war based in your information? I might just get the job and stop being a stupid trainee."

"Sure, whenever you want."

"But I do ponder to become a writer. That's actually my dream. I might just write a story about the forbidden love between a Jew and a Nazi in Second World War." Kenny teasingly smiled.

"It doesn't seem to be a very romantic setting, and I don't think people will appreciate too much a homosexual relation."

"Don't worry, you'll be the chick." Kyle twisted his face and suppressed laughter.

"Does your story have a happy ending?"

"Of course it has a happy ending; all my stories have happy endings!" He cheerfully exclaimed. Kyle sighed and looked around in Kenny's room and suddenly jumped of fright.

"Are those mice? Kenny I don't think it's very healthy to have mice on your bedroom."

"Oh, they are clean and tamed. Look, I even taught them some tricks, watch this." Kenny picked on a white ping pong ball and rolled it on the floor. Three mice run strait away to it and rolled it to each other, like in a soccer game, until the white ball came back to Kenny.

"That's really amazing." Kyle admitted, as the mice, after the game, run off to go on with their own business. "You could start a circus." Kenny laughed a bit.

"Nah! They too shy." Then he enthusiastically grabbed Kyle's arm and practically pushed him to the window. "The cool thing about this flat, is the view, check this out." To the Jew's surprise, he saw the tall buildings, the park and far away the famous statue.

"Wow, this is truly amazing"

"So, Kyle. Are you staying?" Kyle turned around and looked gravely at Kenny, who took a step behind a bit surprised. The Jew scanned the room with his eyes, did the math in his head and the balance of the pros and contras of the place. He looked again to Kenny and this time smiled. "Cool! I'm sure were going to get on perfectly well with each other!" Kenny happily exclaimed.

_A/N_

_It took a long while for Kenny to appear in this story, but I had him already since the beginning "reserved" for the after-war-periode. He's like the voice of reason, the trigger to Kyle's inner thoughts and life realizations. He's almost the philosopher of this story. Kenny is really a cool and sweet character. _


	57. Shock Therapy

Kenny was absolutely right about the two boys getting along. It was like if they had known each other their entire life. Kenny felt that he had a real friend for the first time and for Kyle, the blond boy reminded him of his good times with Stan. The first three nights the boys had to share Kenny's little bed, because the other room was completely empty. It was actually a very hilarious thing, for they kept talking and giggling most of the night and when they finally fell asleep, they would fall off the bed in turns, resulting in swearing and laughter. The fourth night they could sleep separately for Kenny came home with a mattress that he found somewhere on the street, some rich folk threw it away. Kyle accepted it all too glad; finally he had his own space and could sleep normally. It reminded him when he slept in Herr Cartman's kitchen and smiled sadly at the thought.

Kenny was very amazed and enthusiastic about Kyle's abilities to resolve stuff so quickly and precisely. During the first days Kyle would leave the flat around 7 o' clock in the morning and only returned around 11 in the evening. He said he was job hunting and had already some addresses and possibly a job. Kenny's jaw fell down and hung stupidly when Kyle told him a few days later that he was hired by a Chinese Take Away and two private clients.

"Dude, one of the two: or you'll die of exhaustion or you'll become really rich." Kyle laughed.

"The private ones are 2 hours each and the Chinese restaurant. Oh my God, you should see the mess there. Well I'll be doing shifts of 5 hours there, so I'm only working 9 hours a day."

"Only?" Kenny frowned his brow. "Travel time, heard about that? You'll be working longer than 9 hours."

"Look, it's all close to each other with the subway, besides, I'm used to longer hours." Kenny shrugged. Kyle would have to know for himself if he was going to do all that work.

If Kenny was already happy with Kyle he became even happier when the Jew came one evening with lots of food.

"I got my first paid cheque!" The redhead cheerfully said. "So I took the luxury to go to the nearest store and fill up our supplies."

"Son of a bicht! Where were you in my life during all these years?" Kyle laughed heartily.

That evening the boys greedily cooked and made a mess in the kitchen, but were very satisfied with their real meal since three weeks. They were both tired of eating every evening frozen waffle with water. Kyle proved to be a great talent in finding stuff for really low prices and little by little the boys' apartment was improving.

But Kenny couldn't help feeling worried for the behavior of his new friend. It was like the Jew was a workaholic. On Saturday he only worked in the Chinese restaurant and Sunday was his day free, like everybody else. But instead of taking a rest on these days, Kyle decided to take his violin to Central Park and play it in his spare hours as a street artist. Kenny had seen Kyle play the instrument and felt it was the most beautiful and amazing music he had ever heard. And other people seemed to think the same, for the coins and banknotes keep falling in his open violin case. Sure it was a good way of earning money and doing the thing he most enjoyed in his time. But Kyle did not take any moment to rest. Every day he would leave early and arrive in the evening and the blond boy could see the weariness on the Jew's face. After two months living this life style, Kenny decided to take Kyle to a bar on Friday evening.

They sat on a table on front of each other, appreciating the music and drinks. Kenny decided then to confront Kyle.

"It's nice to be out for once." Kenny begun

"Yeah, this place is great." Kyle smiled as he looked around. He took a sip of his drink.

"We should do this more often, don't you think so?" Kyle nodded gladly. "Too bad you're always so busy; you have so little time free for yourself."

"Oh, it's ok. It doesn't bother me." Kyle assured his friend.

"Of course it doesn't bother you. Obviously you cannot be still for a single moment. Always busy, always working." Kenny said in an almost mocking way. Kyle laughed a bit uncomfortably. He sensed something beyond a mere joke in Kenny's tone. "Why do you work so much anyway?" Kenny eyed him intently, like a predator that spotted its prey. Kyle moved on his chair uneasily, he had a feeling this was going to be a deep conversation and he wasn't really in the mood for it.

"I need to earn money." Kenny laughed at this, for Kyle's surprise.

"Come on! I receive a ridiculous low internship subsidy and manage to pay the costs; you with your three jobs must earn a fortune!"

"It's not that much."

"It's more than enough." Kenny raised his hands making the point. "I think you work a lot for another reason. Actually I'm convinced you chose very consciously to have these 3 jobs and the violin thing. You want to know why?" Kyle knew this was a rhetoric question, so he just sat there and listened what the blond boy had to say. "When you're busy, you don't have time left to think about stuff, right? You're working like a maniac so you don't have to think about your past." Kenny smiled triumphantly as he noticed Kyle frown in an upset way.

"Are you insinuating…" But Kenny cut his words.

"No Kyle, I'm not insinuating. I am sure that you are making a hopeless effort in blocking your past of your life. And you know what the results are? Not only you don't allow yourself to think about the past, you don't manage to focus about the future. You're so fixed on the present, on your work and whatever you do over day. You're running away from a past that is not going simply vanish. You're letting yourself be consumed by the memories that you're trying to repress so hardly and you know you're tricking yourself the whole time. Why do you think you have so many nightmares?" Kyle looked a bit shocked at the last remark. Apparently Kenny became aware of his agitated sleep. The read-haired boy remained a moment silent. He pondered what Kenny had just told him and knew the other boy was right. He had been busy in the hope of forgetting his horrible memories, to forget Herr Cartman.

"It's complicated." He finally admitted. "Don't get me wrong. It's not I don't want to move on, it's just…it's hard. I cannot understand how a whole nation is capable to hate a race and try to exterminate it. I cannot understand how people can do what they did in the camps. How can they have pleasure in torturing people daily, including children? It's horrible! You think I never think about the past? You think I'm really able to block my memories? You don't know how it feels when I see kids going to school and remember that once I was such a kid. Just an ordinary kid without any major worries in his life. I watch people walk on the streets on their daily lives and I realize once I was one of them. But everything changed. I lived hell Kenny! I lived things that…" Kyle paused for a moment, the emotions boiling up. "I lived hell and then I lived with the devil!" Kenny stared worriedly at his friend, realizing that it wasn't the memories of the concentration camp that were eating him, but his relationship with the Nazi guy. "I cannot understand how I was able to…I mean, I lived with Herr Cartman while he committed atrocities to innocent people, my people. I fucking lived with him and I liked it! I should have hated him, I should have tried to kill him and instead…" Warm tears started streaking from Kyle eyes. He quickly wiped them away; the last thing he wanted was people see him crying in public.

"Instead you loved him, right?" Kenny put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and looked at him with empathy.

"I don't know. That's what's confusing me." Kyle managed to control his tears again and dried his face. "Sometimes I think I tricked my mind and forced myself to believe that I had feelings for him. Maybe I made myself believe that I in some way liked him so I could cope with things better. Maybe I hate him, 'cause I hate the stuff he did to me and my people. I don't know" Kyle shook his head hopelessly and dug his fingers in his curls from the stress. Kenny watched him intently.

"Ehm, Kyle, I don't know how to bring this to you but…"Kyle lifted his head and looked a bit afraid at Kenny. The blond boy had suddenly a very grave tone in his voice. "Well, you know I have access to information in the Daily Journal of New York…" He hesitated. "And I sort of looked up for information of Nazi officials that are being persecuted." Kenny paused what made the tension grow. Kyle's eyes were already widened and his heart was pumping fast. He had a bad feeling about this. "I saw a report about a Nazi that was found in Mexico, he was recognized as the SS officer Eric Cartman... it's seems he tried to run away and…he was killed during it." Kyle's eyes widened even more and his mouth was slightly open, trembling a bit. Tears simply started rolling down his face, while Kyle's face seemed to be frozen by shock.

"H-How? When…How?" Kyle was oddly enough calmly distressed. He put his hands on front of his mouth. A horrible pain hit his chest, he's stomach sunk deep. "He cannot…It cannot be true."

"Does it hurt?" Kenny curiously asked. Kyle looked shocked at him, more tears rolling from his eyes, wetting his face and shirt.

"Of course it HURTS!" He angrily yelled. "How can you even ask something like that? I mean…Fuck! He's d-dead." At this he started crying for real. He hid his face with he's hands and his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as his sobs became louder. A horrible feeling was invading his body, piercing painfully every inch of it.

"Kyle, Kyle its ok." Kenny put his hand again on his friend's shoulder and stroked it a bit. "I lied to you. I didn't read anything about Herr Cartman. Actually, I don't know anything about him." At this Kyle lifted his head and took his hands of his face. His sobs diminished and he stared at Kenny with a very confused way at him.

"What?" His voice was distorted by the emotion.

"I lied. As far as I know, Herr Cartman was never found and is still alive." At this, Kenny witnessed Kyle's stare change from confused to a wild look. He hit Kenny's arm furiously.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD?" Heads turned around to see what was going on. Kenny regretted what he just did. Now everybody was looking at them. And Kyle, who was standing now on front of the table, his face twisted from the crying and rage, looked really really scary. "You don't just make something like that up! You don't go telling people somebody is dead!"

"Kyle, for God's sake, get a grip! Calm down. Sit down, please." Kyle looked still very angry at him, but when Kenny gestured with his head to the side, Kyle realized there were other people in the room. He froze for some moments and then sat slowly. He quickly composed himself. He took a deep breath, cleaned his face and straitened his back. And gave a murderous look at Kenny. "Look, I'm sorry I lied about something so horrible, but you needed to what you're real feelings are about Herr Cartman." Kyle frowned. "And seeing your reaction, well, it seems quite clear to me how you feel about him." Kyle sighed and looked at Kenny more calmly.

"Don't you ever you something like this again. Ever! I mean it!" Kyle actually smiled after saying that and Kenny started giggling.

"I'm really sorry I had to that, but at least you know where your heart is." Kyle took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'm quitting one of the private clients. I'll diminish to 7 hours a day and will only play the violin on Saturday afternoons and evenings."

"Very well! A toast to you, a toast to a better future." Kenny raised his glass.

"To a better future!"

_

* * *

A/N _

_I don't think I would like to have Kenny as my shrink, but I may as well admit that, damn the guy is good! Keep reviewing (love to read them)_


	58. Justice

Life seemed to finally smile at Kyle. The young man took more moments to think about life and his perception of reality became a brighter one. He loved to sit by the haven and listen to the sounds of the city behind him and of the waves on front of him. He always took a walk between his two jobs through Central Park, raining or not. He took time to pause and see people going on with their lives. Families walking with their children, sometimes with a dog, the crazy tramps that shouted at passing by people, the birds coming down to eat bread crumbs, the sound of water drops falling down in a rainy day. All these things were appreciated by the young redhead. He finally accepted his past, his tribulations and, however he still felt a lot of revolt towards the Nazi ideals; he gave it all a place in his life and moved on. Accepted it without trying to forget. And so the memories became vaguer and less hard. As for Herr Cartman, Kyle knew whatever he felt for the sadistic fat Nazi, it was strong and genuine. Kyle tried to understand why he felt this way for the general, his mind making an effort in finding a logical explanation for his feelings. And then he realized that nothing was logical about feelings. They were just there and even the brightest mind could not bend the emotions to its will. Kyle decided his feelings for Herr Cartman were illogical, maybe crazy and even dangerous, but he knew they were good, they were real. So he patient waited. He followed the news closely, and after Kenny's bluff, he searched extra fanatically for any mentioning to the capture of Nazi leaders. Every day he sighed of relieve as his name wasn't mentioned anywhere and every day he waited patiently for the promise Herr Cartman made him.

"_I'll find you. As soon I'm safe I swear I'll find you, even if I have to search the whole world."_

These words echoed in his head day on day on. And even if in the end of the day, Kyle went to bed, thinking that another day passed by without a word of Herr Cartman, he convinced himself to keep hoping. _One day he'll return, one day._

…

Kyle and Kenny spend more time together too and it became a tradition for the two boys to go to a bar or club in the Friday and Saturday nights. It was in the beginning of March 1946, when the boys were about to leave the apartment, that somebody knocked on the door. Kenny opened the door, Kyle curiously looking from his room's door opening, while he tried to comb his untamed hair to in a decent stile.

"I'm looking for a Kyle Broflovski."

"And who way be looking for him?" Kenny suspiciously asked.

"John Coopper from the American _Office_of Chief Council forWar_Crime__" __The man presented his identification and had a British accent. _Kenny looked a bit shocked and let the man inside immediately. Kyle was already in the kitchen/living room and stared a bit worryingly at the man.

"I am Kyle Broflavski." The Jew quietly said. "Please take a seat." He gestured to a chair by the table. "What may bring you here ?" The man opened his brown briefcase and took some papers out of it. Among them there were photographs that Kyle recognized immediately.

"I assume this is you." He pointed to a 12-year old red-haired boy smiling happily."

"Yes, that me."

"Can you please identify the other boy?" The man pointed the other laughing kid, with black hair and blue eyes."

"That's Stan Marsh." The man nodded slightly.

"From my sources of information, you were very good friends before the war. Best friends, am I right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Kyle was too tense to sit down and Kenny was rubbing his hands nervously, looking from one to the other.

"I understand that became a member of the Nazi party. Could you be so kind to enlighten me about this step in his career?" Kyle swallowed dry.

"He joined the Nazi party after my family and I were taken away. The Marshs helped us to hide from the Nazis for 3 years. He joined the Nazis so he could have a lead to find me and my family. He was actually pretending to be a Nazi, because I can assure you, he was very much against their ideals."

"I see." The man said as he wrote in a clean sheet of paper. "I also have a document in my possession where it states that Mr. Marsh bought 52 Jews, among which 22 children, complete families, for 156.000 Marks from General Cartman in Dachau, 7 December 1944."

"That's correct too. I was the one that prepared the documentation and achieved it too."

"Your family is among the list of the 52 Jews. Curiously your name is not on the list."

"That's right too. Herr Cartman refused to sell me."

"Really, and what would be the reason?"

"I don't know. Maybe the guy had an obsession for me." He man lifted on eyebrow. "Look, the only thing I know is that he allowed my family to go safely with the rest of the Jews, if I would stay and do the bookkeeping for him."

"I see you made a deal with him."

"I didn't have much choice." Kyle said almost defensively.

"Nobody is accusing you, . Your bookkeeping and achieve work are essential sources of information for us. And your story about Mr. Marsh confirms what several _rescued_ Jews have stated. I'll make a report about our conversation this evening and shall come back for you to sign it, of course, after reading it first." The man tidied his papers and got up.

"What about Stan? What's going to happen to him?" The man looked a while at the face of the distressed Jew and for the first time smiled.

"Nothing bad, I can assure you. We managed to trace him in Venezuela, thanks to a letter send by his father, Mr. Randy Marsh." Kyle groaned in frustration. That was something really typically stupid of Stan's father. "But we opened an investigation on his case, based in several allegations. We've been tracing some of the Jews bought by him and they told me similar stories as yours. He's still in Venezuela, under surveillance, but I can assure you that he's well and in good health. Once your testimony is signed, the report will be send and evaluated by the German Court. I have the feeling you're friend's name will be clean and he'll be free to move on with his life." Kyle smiled relieved. "A good evening to you, sirs." He bowed his head slightly and walked out the apartment.

A moment of silence filled the room as Kenny and Kyle stared at each other in amazement. Then suddenly they burst into laughter, jumping and hugging of joy.

"I can't believe that Stan's going to be ok!" Kyle screamed

"I'm really happy for you Kyle!" Kenny spoke as he and his friend released themselves of the hug. "I guess I'll meet him soon."

"I'm sure you will." Kyle said as he smiled broadly.

"Let's celebrate!"

And so the boys went out to a club and commemorated the good outcome of Stan Marsh's accomplishment.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Pfffff, now that was a long time. i'm so sorry for the late update, had lack of inspiration for this story. And it soooooooo close to the end (finally)._**


	59. White Envelope

Kyle sat at his desk at work and sighed. He stared at the date on the calendar. 29 April 1946. It was exactly one ago that the ally's army entered Daschau and released the prisoners from the horrors of the camp. Kenny had invited him earlier to go out that night so they could commemorate Kyle's day of independence. Kyle knew he should be happy and party, but he somehow felt more like mourning. Mourn for those who died, for those who suffered, for those who lost loved ones. And mainly, for his broken heart. Because it was a year ago that he and Herr Cartman saw each other for the last time. Kyle sighed again and felt like crying. It was a date to celebrate for it represented the end of an atrocious chapter in his life, but it also reminded him of a promise that was never fulfilled. He had given up in Herr Cartman. He took a deep breath and told himself to be strong and suck it up. Life was bitter sweet, both joyful and hard. Despite his young age, Kyle had enough life experience to understand that good things always come to an end. So he picked some receipts and tried to concentrate on the numbers and calculations of his administrative work.

Days turned into weeks and Kyle was returning from a long weekend at his parent's home in South Park, after celebrating his younger brother's birthday. He arrived in his apartment at the beginning of the evening and the old man that lived on ground floor had already informed him that Kenny had died again that afternoon. Hit by a bus. Kyle shoot his head and wondered how many times Kenny would die before he was truly and definitely dead. He opened the door and saw a white envelope on the floor. No doubt that somebody put it under the door. He opened and read a short letter.

_I have had the pleasure of enjoying your music talen__ts more than once in the New York's Central Park and the Jazz club "Cat's Hat". I believe your talent is one of a unique kind and have the confidence that you will shine in the future as a musician. This is the reason for this letter._

_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Carl Evans and I am a manager for artists in diverse areas, including music. I am interest in investing in your talent. I wished to talk with you this afternoon, but no one was home._

_I would be more than glad if you would contact me as soon as possible, since my stay in New York is for a brief period. I'm staying at Hotel Liberty. Be free to seek me there._

_My best regards,_

_Carl Evans_

Kyle lifted an eyebrow as he read this. This wasn't the first time that somebody addressed him, promising him glory and fame in the music world, but he decided it was worth the shot. He left with his violin and headed to Hotel Liberty. The lobby was beautiful. Classy, not too glamorous, with its beautiful red and golden interior. Whoever this guy was, had a good taste. He walked to the reception to discover that Mr. Evans was already expecting him in his room. Kyle couldn't help starting to feel a bit nervous. Maybe this time it was for real. If he would have a trustworthy manager back upping him, than he would have much more chances as a musician than if he would only go to the Conservatory. And so he started to regret for not dressing up in something more presentable than his casual clothes. But it was too late, he had had his chance.

He stepped out of the lift and walked in a long corridor. _501…503…505…There it is, 507_. Kyle took a deep breath. He knocked on the door. He was amazed to notice that the door was already open so he shyly peeked inside.

"Hello? Mr. Evans?" He received no answer and hesitated. Should he come in or should he wait until the man appeared. Not hearing a single sound he decided to step in. The fist division was a small room with a leather sofa and a small wooden round table. On it there were a bottle of whisky and too glasses already filled with the drink and ice. He noted they were both untouched. "I'm Kyle Broflovski. I received your letter." The redhead called out again. No answer. He thought this was really strange and didn't quite know what to do. "Hello?" He came closer to a closed door. He finally heard a sound.

"Please, do come in." A slightly hoarse voice was heard. Kyle hesitated a second but obeyed. The following room was the bedroom. He sighed irritated, as a bad feeling was starting to build up inside of him. Then he noticed somebody standing on front of the window. The man had his back to Kyle, but the red haired young man could make out a strong built man, tall with tendencies to become fat. "Do you like the surroundings?" Kyle blinked amazed.

"You mean the city, sir?" There was no response. "Yes, I do like New York very much." He sighed, this guy was whether eccentric or he had bad intentions, Kyle thought. "When did you hear my music?" Kyle asked.

"I believe it was last week on Thursday or Friday. I hoped to speak to you in the weekend, but I only found you black friend jamming in the park." Kyle breathed a bit relieved. That was pretty accurate, since he was the whole weekend away.

"My black friend's name is Token, sir. Token Black."

"Yes, he too is quite talented. But I'm more interested in your talent. I know you are a very versatile musician, with the ability to play different styles and adapt yourself to the music context you find yourself in." Kyle was feeling nervous but was smiling at the compliment.

"Your violin…" The man's voice seemed to crack for a moment. "Your violin is a very special object."

"Why is it sir?"

"Because it seems always to bring us together." Kyle blinked completely confused. The man then turned around. Despite the dim light that entered the room, the man's features were finally visible. Kyle's eyes widened out of shock and incredibility. He stood paralyzed and his mouth refused to produce any sound. Kyle stared at a tall man, not all too fat, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling nervously at the redhead. "Nice to see you again, Kalh."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! And they finally meet!!! _**


	60. Together again

There was a long silence. None of the two young men dared to move an inch nor dared to disturb this silence. It was like a moment of absolute contemplation. However Herr Cartman looked calm, his eyes denounced a mix of anxiety and expectation. Maybe it was due to Kyle unresponsive behavior. The redhead stood paralyzed staring at the other man with the most dumbfounded and shocked expression one could ever imagine. Time seemed to stretch itself forever. Herr Cartman was starting to have trouble in keeping his mellow posture. The Jew's passiveness was starting to turmoil his insides. His eyes twitched only a bit when the other young man finally showed some kind of life sign. He opened and closed his mouth several times like if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. All this suspense was killing the ex-Nazi general.

"Goddammit Kalh!!!Just spit it out, will ya?" Kyle's eyes widened just a bit more and he looked startled for a just a moment.

"You lost wait!" He finally managed to verbalize. Herr Cartman surely didn't except this reaction, looking very surprised. But he quickly saw the humor of it and started laughing. Kyle was too surprised with the other man's reaction but smiled and he too started laughing a bit. The ice was broken and the two of them engaged in a joyful laughter. They finally walked to each other and hugged happily. Herr Cartman squeezed Kyle's thin body against his strong one.

"You silly Jew! After so long time, you go and say something like that!" Herr Cartman said between his laughter. "You're hilarious!" Kyle was laughing but then Herr Cartman held his face on his two big hands. The redhead seeing the serious expression on the brown eyes ceased with the laughter. "I missed you." The ex-Nazi said. Kyle stared surprised and could feel the tears fill his eyes.

"I missed you too! I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again!" His voice was shaky from the emotions. "I had given up all hope, I'm so sorry, I gave all hope of ever seeing you again!" Herr Cartman stared at his Jew with compassionate eyes.

"It's ok." He pressed the tender body he missed for so long against his own one. "I told you I would come back and now I'm here and that's what matters, right?" he whispered softly. He could feel Kyle nodding his head. "When you…hem…When you gave up hope in seeing me again…Did you…ehm…you know?" Kyle stared a bit perplexed at the unclear sentence. He stared at those brown eyes again and understood the ex-Nazi's question. He smiled gently.

"No." Herr Cartman sighed in relieve and smiled back. "Not that I never had the chance, Herr Cartman, there were many lovely girls interested in me but…you know…I guess only I fall for sadistic evil Nazi's." Herr Cartman let out an amused groan.

"You still think of me as a sadistic and evil Nazi?"

"Barely." Kyle honestly admitted. Herr Cartman stared into the green eyes that fascinated him for the first time just some years ago. Those beautiful big eyes that had showed him some many emotions such as courage and determination, hate and fear and something else that he wondered if it was love. He kissed Kyle's lips softly. He smiled as he recognized the feeling, the touch and taste he had missed and longed for so long. "What about you?" Kyle asked as their lips departed from the brief kiss.

"What do you think?" He replied and touched the other lips again.

"I hope not!" Herr Cartman stared amused at the other man.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice Kalh?"

"Cut it off!!! Did you engage in some kind of relationship while we were departed?" Kyle demanded angrily.

"Well, I didn't really have the right conditions for that."

"What do you mean with that?" Kyle yelled. The brown haired man laughed at the suspicious and jealous Jew.

"It's just, my mind was too filled of you." He whispered.

Kyle looked surprised and shivered when he felt the touch of Herr Cartman's soft but lusty kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his attention in the caresses he was receiving. He missed this too much. He longed for these sensations for too long. He felt his body being gently guided to the edge of the bed and he lied on hit gently. They embraced in a long kiss, hands pressed on each other's bodies, too afraid to let the other one go. They panted as the emotions started taking over of their bodies. Brown eyes met green ones in one intense glare. Kisses were shared, fingertips traveled on the fabrics, looking for the warmth they both desired for so long. With trembling hands, Herr Cartman unbuttoned Kyle's shirt carefully. The redhead let out a small scream when he felt the other's man teeth bite his nipple softly. He pushed his head back in pleasure and let out soft moans. The smooth foreplay carried on for a while. Clothes were little by little removed, landing on the clean floor. Hands travelled through the bodies, feeling the soft and silky texture. The temperature was rising. Kisses became hungrier. Their bodies craved for each other's touch.

"Ahhh!" Kyle instinctively widened his legs when he felt a pair of fingers touch the edge of his anus. He breathed fast in anticipation, feeling the whole being stretched. "Herr Cartman." He whispered in a soft cry. The former general looked at the flushed Jew's face. He wanted to witness the moment pain and pleasure would spread on the other man's expression. He put the head of his penis on the entrance of Kyle's prepared anus. The redhead panted faster. The body was pushed inside, slowly and deep. Herr Cartman smiled. Moans were shared with hungry kisses. Herr Cartman moved slowly and gently, driving the Jew crazy. They moved together in a tight embrace, bodies glued to each other, heart beating on heart, breaths breathing on breaths, moans echoing moans. They kissed in this slow but passionate dance. The fever grew, the trusts increased, the bodies moved faster and intensively. Kyle curled his legs around Herr Cartman's broad back, moaning for more. Herr Cartman moved more and more vigorously, never taking his eyes away from the green ones. Their bodies were overwhelmed by the intensity of all the different feelings. Their gazes became void. Loud screams filled the room. And both bodies collapsed of exhaustion.

It was the perfect reunion.

* * *

**_A/N _**

**_I don't to be unfair to Kyle and Cartman, but I'm kind of tired of this story. It almost in the end and I'm glad of it. Not that I don't enjoy writing the story and I must confess that I liked to write this chapter and join the two lovers together, it's just, draging for too long._**

**_Anyway, I hope you don't feel the same as I with the reading (you still like it, right?)_**

**_I think next chapter will be the last one. Dunno. I might be tired of writing this story, but I want to give it of course a fair finale. So we will wait and see. Until the next update._**

**_Review!!!!_**


	61. The Final Chapter

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I cannot believe it took me so long to finish this final chapter. I am so, so, so very sorry! It's always a challenge making a suitable ending after such a long story! I changed it several times, put it aside, first it was too cheesy, than too serious, than too vague. Oh what the hell! This is the final chapter! Like it or not. **

**Disclamer: I do not own South Park...**

* * *

It was becoming late and Kyle could see the light entering the room become dimmer, changing from warm yellow tones to a cooler blue, announcing the evening. He lay happily tucked between the sheets, keeping his naked body warm. He smiled as he closed his eyes and sensed Herr Cartman's movements in the other room, listening to the sound of drinks being poured into glasses. He remained a while lying down with his eyes closed, breathing his lover scent that was still imprinted in the sheets of the bed.

The ex-Nazi entered the room holding a glass in each hand, murmuring softly some merry song.

"Somebody seems to be very happy today." Kyle teased as he accepted Herr Cartman's drink. "Quite a change for a murderous screaming Nazi." Herr Cartman lifted and eyebrow, not sure until what point Kyle was joking.

"And you are quite mischievous today yourself. Not something I'm used to see in a Jew." Kyle giggled a bit at the reply. "It seems that freedom presented you some sense of humor." Herr Cartman said grinning.

It made him feel warm inside to see Kyle so carefree and cheerful. They switched warm smiles but soon silenced for a while, each concentrated on their drink and thoughts, still accepting the new idea that they are back together in circumstances they never founded themselves in before. This new life of freedom and peace was almost too overwhelming. No war tension or pressure of any kind existed. They were free to do whatever they wanted with their lives now, no more rules and restrictions. Complete freedom. And that was somewhat intimidating for both of them.

"So…" Kyle decided to break the silence that was becoming uncomfortable. "…what have you done during this past year?"

"Well…let's see. How should I begin…When Craig and I escaped from Germany, we flew to South America, where we should meet some of our already runaway SS friends. But, somewhere during the journey, the plane got some weird complications and we made an emergency landing in the Andes. God…that was the most fucked up place I've ever been! I mean, we came to a place where no men ever been before and there lived only gigantic creatures. Try to imagine a bee of the size of your room. Yeah, that freaky." He said seeing Kyle's startled expression. He continued with a grave tone. "The beasts killed many. Craig and I managed to run from the creatures deeper into the forest and there we found a lost temple with pictures of some crappy ancient prophecy related to Craig and giant guiny pigs. Anyway, I left the asshole when lasers started beaming from his eyes."

"What? You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I know Kalh, it's all very strange, but very true." He spoke with a low voice, like if he was telling the Jew an important secret. "Anyway, I traveled through the forest until the animals got their normal sizes back and started travelling north. I ended up in a disgraceful land called Mexico. That place is like hell! It's stinks, everybody is poor and the only language spoken there is Spanish!" Kyle lifted his eyebrow, finding Herr Cartman's account crazier by the minute. "But the Mexican's turn out to be very handy. I started there my own company "poop swatches". It was a great success. People are so revengeful, so I hired a team Mexicans and we painted the interior of houses with different shades of poop to punish my client's harassers. I earned so much money that it allowed me to leave that dump place, smug my "poop swatches" of Mexico and expand in the United States of America. Here I needed a more professional profile, so I specialized in the most profitable area: family issues. I company is well known in several states already. Perhaps you've heard about it before: Parental revenge center of Western America."

"No way! You're kidding me!"

"No Kahl, I'm very serious. Look, this is my card." He showed his hand made visit card with red bold letters on it. "I received an assignment in Colorado, and in one of my clients houses, guess whose picture I saw? Yours, Kyle." The red haired man gasped.

"You're fucking with me? So you are the asshole that put my parents' home under shit?"

"Ay! Your brother is the one who hired my team! All I did was my job."

"Yeah, thanks a lot. It still stinks like hell. Oh well, that's would explain why my parents were so sweet to my brother and me." Herr Cartman smiled, proud of his achievement."

"Yeah, apparently your little brother was pissed off with your parents because they didn't let him go to some concert. He originally was thinking about using the "M" word, but then he saw my add in the local newspaper. He was the one who told me you were in New York. You know, your brother is a little shitter, 'cause he forgot to mention you were staying the weekend in South Park!"

"Man, what a coincidence."

"I like to call it Fate." The fat young man said as he nuzzled the redhead. "I went to Central Park first thing in the morning, but you weren't there. So, I went to your home." He paused and looked worriedly at his lover. "Kahl, that blond guy you're sharing the apartment with…he..ehm…how should I put this?"

"Dead?" Kyle asked casualy. Herr Cartman was a bit shocked. Maybe he shouldn't have made him carry that much rotten bodies, he didn't expect him to become this cool about death. "He always dies."

"What?"

"He's probably already alive again."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I'm really serious. Kenny had this weird thing going on with death. He cannot die. Well, actually he can and does, only, he doesn't stay dead. How did he die this time?" Herr Cartman was livid and shook his head. He was now wondering what was stranger. Craig and his gigantic guiny pigs or a Kenny.

"Well, when he opened the door to answer me, one of the gas pipes got loose and shoot in the air from the pressure, it hit him right through the middle and he flew all the way out of the window, fell down the building and got overran by a heavy truck that was passing by in that moment."

"Wow, triple death."

"So he's alive again?" Kyle nodded. "Quite an unbelievable story."

"Yeah, a bit like our own history." Kyle said almost shyly. Herr Cartman stared at him with the most serious expression.

"I remember there was a time you hated me. I'm sure you wanted me dead." The ex-Nazi spoke, as he remembered the looks the thin but defiant Jew used to give him.

"I remember there was a time you didn't see me more than a toy to play and break, a worthless creature with no right to live but for your own entertainment and pleasure."

"I still see you as my toy and your only right should be to pleasure me every minute of the day." Herr Cartman whispered in the redhead's ear, making him shiver. His hand was already traveling between his tights, making the Jew breathe heavier. He kissed his Jew softly and playfully first, but quickly enough; the two of them were engaged in a hungry and deep kiss.

"I remember there was a time you tortured me. You spend hours figuring crazy stuff out just to see me in pain."

"Oh, you must think of me a very cruel person." Herr Cartman purred and he forced Kyle to lay on his back guided by his body weight. This conversation was arousing him, and the other man's responsiveness was hardening him even more.

"Yes, I think you are a cruel and most vicious person that lives, Herr Cartman."

"Oh yeah? Then beg me to stop hurting you." He pressed his erection against Kyle's, making him gasp of excitement and move his hips invitingly.

"End this torture, please, end it now…" Kyle's voice was a mere gasp. He spread his legs and let out a loud moan when he felt his lover's body enter him. "Ah…yes…touch me deep…hard…" He whispered, his face flushed from the stimulation.

Herr Cartman was all too eager to satisfy his Jew's request. He positioned both bodies so he could travel deeper within the narrow walls. He echoed Kyle's moans and groans as he searched in each trust Kyle's soft spot. The redhead squirmed madly and released an erotic yelp when he felt Herr Cartman's body meet his prostate. The ex-Nazi showed no mercy and hit it again and again. Each trust harder, faster and deeper. His hard member moved all the way in and all the way out the frail's body, pleasure growing with the second, with the overwhelming feeling of tightness and heat. Kyle cursed and moaned and begged for more. Herr Cartman couldn't remember seeing his Jew this ecstatic before. Their bodies were sliding in sweat and hitting with all the energy they could give. Kyle dug his nails crazily on the other's back and turn his head madly from side to side.

"Harder…Oh harder…Ah…Ah…deeper…Oh yes…fuck me deep!" Kyle shouted before he lost his tracks and screamed pleasurable yells. Herr Cartman, feeling the walls contracting around his body, groaned and licked his Jew's neck crazily as he released his fluids. The bodies were exhausted…again. They panted and remained hugged to each other in a tight embrace.

"I remember not wanting to be without you. I remember not wanting to lose you. I remember missing you." Kyle whispered, his voice shaky from emotion. Herr Cartman stared stunned at Kyle's confession. The redhead had told him exactly how he felt this last year. He needed this Jew. As different as they may be, he needed him, wanted him and realized never could be separated from him a second time.

"I want to grow old with you, Kalh." There, he spit out the words he wanted to say, already so long time ago. He could feel his cheeks heat up. The Jew was staring at him in a pure state of shock. His beautiful green eyes wide open, his tasty lips departed. _Shit, he looks so good now, I could ravish him right now._ "God dammit Jew! Say something!"

"I-I…couldn't wish for any else…" He trailed off.

Brown and green eyes met. They rested on each other. No hate, no anger, no fear, no sorrow. They saw the greatness of life, the greatness of being together. None of them spoke the words that should be spoken in a moment like this. But words weren't needed in this moment, for the brown and green eyes said it all.

**THE END**

**...**

**or not?**

**

* * *

**

What happened afterwards?

*The Brovloski family was devastated with the revelation of Kyle's sexual orientation, above all, the fact his love affair with the ex-fat Nazi general.

*Sheila went mad. "W-W-What?" She yelled, not understanding that her bubulla would fall in love with the man that tortured so many lives. Since then Sheila would be found every day making up new manifestations in South Park.

*Gerald had trouble keeping the family together. He worked his ass out, drunk himself dead and ended up in a hot bathtub masturbating in front of another guy.

*Ike supported his brother (he actually saw it coming) and added the sexual scandals to the family when he had a relationship with the local kindergarten hot teacher. He grew up as a wonder child and was often involved in the school's politics.

*Stan and Wendy got marriedand got into a vicious spiral of break and make ups, but always ended coming back to each other and lived happily together, despite their frequent fights. They had a son, Charles Kyle Marsh, called after Wendy's favorite writer Dickens and Stan's best friend.

*Kenny continued dying in a daily rate. He became a well-known journalist with a double and secret life as a mysterious and charismatic Super Hero.

*Craig became a world hero when he saved humanity from the horrible Pirate Guiney pig, fulfilling the ancient Inca prophecy.

*Butters introduced giant stuffed animals as mascots in information gatherings and became known as the father of Panda Sexual Harassment.

*Bebe followed her dream of using her brains instead of her boobs, went to college and studied psychology. She specialized on Couples Sexual Therapy.

*Clyde inherited his father's shoes companies and invented Nike. He became a billionaire and lived in the company of many beautiful young ladies, to who he called, the Raisins.

*Tweek found out a new refreshing drink recipe and called it Coca Cola.

*Token followed a brilliant career as vocalist and saxophonist in the world of Rhythm and Blues, but was forced to fire his managers in a regular basis.

*Mr. Garrison and Mr. Slave escaped miraculously the Second World War, broke up after a while, but met again in the 60's during a gay convention in San Franscisco.

*Father Maximiliam nearly became Pope but failed after giving his disapproval about pedophilia practice and Alien presence in the Vatican.

*Chef make his own cooking TV show, but was soon censured, after a fierce manifestation leaded by a crazy redheaded woman, for the sexual contents in his songs while he cooked with hot almost naked women dancing in the background.

*Kyle and Cartman lived together as lovers and business partners (and sometimes as enemies). Kyle followed the Conservatorium, became a much requested violinist in concerts of practically every music style, since classical to the Blues and new sounds of Rock & Roll. Cartman's "Poop Swatches" expanded from Parental revenge center of Western America to Central and Eastern Americas and became in the end of the 50's the host of a popular Talk Show about Parental Counseling.

All our favorite characters were one day surprised to see a best-seller in the bookshops entitled "The Violin", a love story between a Jew and a Nazi in the Second World War, written by no other than…Mr. Kenny MacCormick

**This time, yes**:

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N **

**I sure hope you enjoyed it. **

**Loves, Appeltonic**


End file.
